The Rise of the Kurogan
by Sanukuni
Summary: Naruto finds that he has two kekkai gekkeis one of gods the other of what most humans fear. shall he find where he belongs find out as this story twists and turns. Temporary Kakashi/Sarutobi/Sakura bashing, Harem/ FemKyubi Rewriting! Look for Naruto: Shadows Rising.
1. Ch 1 A brief history of the Kurogan

I Do not own Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakasho though I would like to!.

The Rise of the Kurogan

Prologue: History of the Kurogan

The Dark Fox eye, better known as the Kurogan, named by those who feared the twenty Kitsune no Kyubi that reigned over the ten breeds of kitsune youkai allows those with the ability to become a kitsune, see 360 degrees, see through any genjutsu and object, copy and predict any movement, genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu, and control any type of element and chakra once the wielder obtains his/her's ninth tail.

Also, they grow angel wings that reflect the purity and hardships of their soul, ranging from pure white, which signifies a pure heart, to jet black, which signifies a treacherous, evil heart, but few are known to have silver wings which show that despite the fact they had many hardships and trials as a child, that would have made most become psychopaths, crazy and senile, or mass murderers, instead still have a heart of pure gold and diamonds. Their wings can be any color that corresponds with the ten kitsune breeds and each wielder has the chance to become either the male or female Kitsune no Kyubi of that particular breed for once the Kurogan is activated it's wielder becomes a pure blood fox demon, or youko despite the fact they have wings.

This is because their wings are of another kekkai genkai which is called the Tenshigan, or angel eye, that makes the wielder an angel of an element. Also, they can make it where their wings only appear when needed instead of being out all the time so they can lead the normal life of a youko. Many youkai call them celestial youko since there is a "Kurogan" for every basic type of demon, making it where the "Kurogan" wielders can save a dying breed of youkai depending on their fur color or elemental ability depending on both breed and type.

The Kurogan branches from two different kekkai genkais that were both gifts to two different families that had their son and daughter become a mated pair, or a couple in human eyes, and instead of their kekkai genkais destroying each other they fused and made an entirely new doujutsu, as eye kekkai genkais are called. Two doujutsus are branched from the Kurogan and they are well known since they are the Uchiha's Sharingan and the Hyuga's Byakugan though neither would admit that their eyes are from the supposed, "Evil eyes" since they both have large, almost godlike egos unlike their original family, the Uzumaki clan that was thought to be wiped out when Whirlpool country was destroyed, ending the Kurogan's powerful abilities and the possibility to remake the Sharingan and Byakugan if either were to be wiped out.

Despite the fact many think the "Kurogans" are evil they really a gift to the two mates, whose families had forced to become mates before being outcast since they didn't have their families original doujutsu, from the three gods; Yami-sama, Kami-sama, and Shimigami-sama since both loved their families very much and had been forced to abandon their loved ones who had always looked down upon them despite the fact they tried to always help them.


	2. Ch 2 Waking up and finding a Family

I do not own Naruto but I do own his kekkai genkai, his new look, Akina, Yugito's new look, and any other original looks, abilities, kekkai genkais, and characters.

'Hi!' normal talk

'_Hi!' _thoughts/ thought speak

'_**Hi!' **_jutsu names/ Goddess speak

'**Hi!'** Pissed Naruto, Akina, Yugito, Kyubi, and demon speak/ God speak

The Rise of the Kurogan:

Chapter 2: Awakening and Finding a Family

"Kill the demon! Kill it like it killed our families!" A person in a giant mob yells as they chase a five yr old boy with wild blond hair, deep cerulean blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek who is running as fast as his young legs can carry him through the streets and alleys of Konohagakure and turns suddenly into an alley only to find it's a dead end and cries out when a kunai knife impales his left leg. "Now I can finally avenge my father!. Die Kitsune no Kyubi! _**Ninjutsu: Kurobi no Jutsu!**_" The ninja that had thrown the kunai shouts and just before the jutsu come at the frightened injured boy, he shouts, "I can't be the Kyubi! I'm Naruto!" Then suddenly, blue flames engulf Naruto, who is knocked unconscious by them.

Slowly, he awakens to find himself in a giant sewer with large pipes on each side with slight leaks in them. _'Where am I?'_ Naruto thinks as he looks around trying to figure out what was going on when all of a sudden he hears the sound of sobbing and decides to follow it. As he makes his way through the sewer the sobbing get louder and he starts to run trying to find the source not noticing that as he runs many doors and chambers are being passed by in his rush to find it. When he finally finds the source his is shocked to see a girl that is about sixteen years old in a giant cage that is behind two pillars, one of a majestic two tailed silver kitsune the other of a young handsome man of an angel with blue sapphire eyes, silver hair, and a pair merlin-like wings sprouting from his back.

As he looks around he notices red blue and silver silk on the roof of the room while under his bare bleeding feet is large rug of black satin with a winged silver nine tailed fox in the center of it. When he looks back to the crying girl and is shocked to see that she has nine flowing red silver tipped fox tails and a pair of fox ears that match red hair and kimono. "Why are you crying?" He asks the girl making her look up revealing her emerald green eyes that are tearing up even more. "I'm sorry Naruto! It's my fault you are always chased and nearly killed by everyone! I'm sorry they think that you are me!" The now revealed Kitsune no Kyubi cries as she uses her youki, or demonic energy, leak out of herself and heals Naruto who looks at her with eyes that have seen too much for one so young. "You are the Kitsune no Kyubi? But you are so kind and I thought you are a boy not a girl." Naruto says as he looks at Kyubi with wide eyes trying not to scream the thought instead acting like he is about Kyubi's age not three. Slowly he walks up to Kyubi and hugs her from behind, trying to comfort her despite the fact what she said was somewhat true.

"Kyu-chan, it's not your fault that those people always try to hurt me; they just don't try to see through their grief and hatred. I'm sorry that they never tried to understand. All I want to know is why you attacked five years ago?" Naruto asks not noticing that the two pillars had moved to the point that they are looking at him, the kitsune's two tails moving as if they have a mind of their own, the angel's wings are wrapped around him as if it's a cloak of silver feathers. "I was somehow summoned by three men one that looked like a human snake, the second man looked had a mask that was swirled, has one eye opening, and it was orange he had black hair, the last man had the scent of two kekkai genkais that are not his own, one from his right eye, the other from his covered right arm, and he also had a mop of black hair. The last two men's right eyes were red with three commas in it. They managed to take control of me and force me to attack Konoha by using the blood of my mate who had yet to fully make me his mate." Kyubi says before pausing and wiping the tears from her eyes and looks up at Naruto with awe at the fact he didn't condemn her before knowing the truth. "The last I remember is the masked man leaving while the snake and thief talked about killing someone called the Yondaime." She says before they hear a large thump and they turn around to see the two pillars have jumped down from their respective places on their pedicels and are looking at the two with a look of strange pride and seriousness.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have been deemed worthy to use your mother's kekkai genkai the Tenshikitsunegan or Kurogan as the humans have called this doujutsu. You are the last of your bloodline so you must return it to what it once was." The kitsune says as it walks forward toward the two before stopping due to the angel's arm suddenly whipping out with furiousity. "But, you should know that your doujutsu shall change you into something not human and you shall never change back. You shall become a celestial fox demon of the silver breed, you shall be able to control fire, ice, and plants which also means you shall be able to control, water, wind, earth, and light. Like a silver youko, you shall have fox ears and at least one of your tails shall be visible at all times. Well, that's at least for your demon half, who is called Kurama Youko after the great thief and prankster the four tailed silver Yoko Kurama. But for me your angelic half, my name is Arashi Kazuma, you shall be able to control darkness and thunder you already have the other abilities from your demon but with me your hair will be silver and longer, your eyes will be a deeper blue and shall change in the shade for every emotion, girls will find you impossibly attractive and handsome, you will have wings like mine, your hair will be less untamable, your err….assets will grow," Arashi clears his throat while smirking mischievously, while Kurama wiggles his eyebrows in suggestion before transforming into a silver haired gold eyed man with silver fox ears and a tail to match.

"And finally, your wings will only appear when you want them to. Also, we will be here with Kyubi-san to train you in your abilities and will help you with anything you'll find strange or what will happen. Who knows, maybe we can help you with some pranks later on." Arashi adds with a wink before going over to Kurama and patting him on the back, who only laughs at the blushing faces of Kyubi and Naruto and jumps up to his pedicel and once again becomes a pillar. "Well, seeya Naruto, hope your new fangirls don't trample ya." Arashi says before jumping as well before becoming a pillar. "Well, that was interesting. Kyu-chan, close your eyes I want to do something." Naruto says before concentrating.

"Ok Naruto-sama." Kyubi says before closing her eyes, fully trusting him waiting on his say before opening her eyes. "Ok, now open!" Naruto says smirking in triumph. When Kyubi opens her eyes she gasps noticing that the cage is now a giant bedroom with a large emperor sized bed, black, silver, and red satin and silk hanging from every wall, a red satin rug over the floor, a large walk-in closet that is filled with kimonos, haoris, yukatas, and a sleeping kimono, and a large dresser with a mirror, the dresser covered with hair and beauty supplies ready to use. When she touches her neck she notices she now has a red collar with a silver fox on it, the collar covered with the seal's markings. "How do you like your new room?" Naruto asks with slight curiosity. "It's beautiful! This is my room? This is too much! Arigato Naruto-sama!" Kyubi says as she looks around with wide eyes at Naruto's generosity. "Just call me Naruto or Naruto-kun if you have to use an honorific. But, this isn't all I've done. Follow me." He says before leading her to a large door that now replaced the metal bars of the cage. When he opens it, she gasps as she feels a breeze for the first time in three years.

The door leads to a large valley with mountains in the distance with trees of almost every variety and prey animals running around. When she looks at her feet she notices that the forest is covered with sweet grass and lunar lotuses, blooming as to greet the moon that has just appeared. When she looks to the sky she sees falcons, eagles, hawks, and small birds weaving in and out of the clouds as the fly across the sky. When she looks up she sees Arashi and Kurama racing with Kurama in his fox form running towards them while Arashi flies over him, speeding with deadly accuracy. "I win Kurama!" Arashi says as he lands and runs his fingers through his hair while his white haori with red rose petals swirling across his torso is blown by the wind. When Kurama changes back he is wearing a white battle garb with a red rose on the back of it with a silver fox leaping out of the petals. "So what Arashi, I just wanted to run and stretch my legs." Kurama says while letting his long hair whip around him, giving him a wild, yet majestic, look about him. "Naruto-kun arigato for giving us this place! I can't thank you enough for doing this!" Kyubi says as she hugs the little kid with tears running down her face.

"You're welcome Kyu-chan. I just wanted you guys to be happy. But now I have to go back and stop those people from killing me so you guys can live." Naruto says before waking up noticing that his body feels as if it is being ripped apart molecule by molecule and is being remade but doesn't scream or do anything. When the feeling stops he feels as if he'd just been reborn and his chakra had just been awakened to the point his body could do anything. When he opens his eyes he sees the blue flames that have been protecting him from the onslaught of jutsu that the ninjas had been trying to use to kill him. _'Naruto, I want you to release to the flames and repeat after me when the flames disappear then do what I am showing you.' _Arashi tells Naruto who only nods and prepares to do what the angel said to do.

Suddenly the mob hears a deep growl coming from the flames and when they disappear the mob backs up in fear to see Naruto looking down. But what makes them afraid are the silver fox ears that now adorn his head, the whisker marks are no longer on his face, the twin silver fox tails, and the silver merlin-like wings that have spouted from his back. When he looks up they notice his hair is now silver, matching his fox and angel features his eyes are now green with a slash mark tilting toward his now feral pupils on each side of them, and his fingernails and teeth are now claws and fangs. **"For causing me pain and trying to kill me, the last wielder of the Kurogan, Shimigami-sama and the Yondaime cry out for you to be punished!" **Naruto yells before a large amount a silver chakra surrounds him as he folds his wings around him, making him look like an avenging angel, before suddenly, snapping them back, releasing the silver chakra around him in a large shock wave with enough power to easily kill a mid level Ambu in a twenty feet radius killing most of the mob and rendering the rest unconscious before becoming unconscious himself. Five minutes after he collapses two Ambu appear next to him in a vortex of leaves.

One of the Ambu has an inu, or dog, mask while the other has a neko, or cat, mask but the main difference is that the neko has long brown/black hair while the inu has gravity defying silver/grey hair that tilts to the left side of its body. "Inu," The neko masked ambu asks Inu as they stand next to the sleeping boy, "Why did you wait! He could have been killed and now five villagers, fifteen genin, twelve chunin, and one jonin are dead! You knew it was possible Naruto had the Kurogan! We're lucky Shimigami-sama didn't come down here himself! Now for all we know we have a five yr old who just killed thirty-three people in self defense who also has the favor of at least one god! Kakashi you asshole!" Neko yells before pushing Kakashi away before carefully picking up Naruto, whose wings and second tail has disappeared, and shushins to the Hokage. "Damn this paperwork!" Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, mumbles just before Neko shushins inside a whirlwind of burning leaves in front of his desk with Naruto, who had woke up and curled his newly acquired tail around Neko's waist much to Neko's amusement, scattering his paperwork and setting them aflame, much to Sarutobi's hidden happiness.

'_It seems someone has pissed Neko off to the point she has revealed her fire affinity who did it and why does she have Naruto? His bloodline has activated but his eyes are blue still!'_ Sarutobi thinks before asking Neko, "Neko, why is Naruto's pants leg covered in blood?" "Ask Kakashi when he gets here." Neko says in a voice that promises pain to Kakashi when he arrives. One minute, err….I mean one HOUR later Kakashi finally arrives with a poof of smoke. "Kakashi why is Naruto's pants leg covered in blood and why are you late?" Sarutobi asks Kakashi with barely restrained rage. "I was late getting here since I saw a fight between a dog and a cat and had to break it up." Kakashi says, making everyone sweatdrop at the lame excuse. "The reason Naruto's pants are like is because he was playing with a stray senbon and it cut him on the leg." He adds while looking at Naruto, whose ears are laid back. "Liar! I was being chased by a mob and a ninja threw a kunai at me and it went through my leg! I had to tug it out myself!" Naruto yells before showing them the bloody kunai that had been lodged in his leg, the blood still wet but drying shocking both Neko and Sarutobi, who look at Kakashi with unbridled rage.

"Inu was there the entire time while I had gotten in range to protect Naruto just after the blue flame around Naruto had dissipated. He just stood and watched while a jonin had almost killed Naruto with a Kurobi! I was about to start defending Naruto when silver chakra leaked out of him and surrounded him in a cloak before he released it by flexing the wings that were on his back before he was rendered unconscious from the backlash of his own chakra!" Neko yells after setting down Naruto who zooms to a corner and covers his ears in time for them not to be messed up by Neko's loud yelling. Before answering Sarutobi takes the time to heal his bleeding ears so he can hear again. "Kakashi, give me your mask, you are now a Jonin again you can become an ambu of low rank only after you have completed five thousand d ranks, twenty five hundred c ranks, and all of them must be with a genin team that I personally choose. Now get out of my sight before I send for the Ambu black ops." Sarutobi growls trying to keep from killing the copy-nin who only nods before removing his mask and leaving.

"Also, the Raikage sent two 'peace offerings' that shall be living with Naruto at the Uzumaki estate and Yugao you will be staying there with him until he graduates from the ninja academy." He tells Neko after he calms down. "Weasel and his younger brother will also be living with you as a precaution." Sarutobi says as Naruto makes his way over to him before sitting on the old Hokage's lap. "Jiji, Inu's gone? He was a bad boy?" Naruto asks while looking up at Sarutobi with wide innocent eyes. '_This is what I call the kawaii factor times two! No woman or man can resist when you have the ears of a fox kit, the large eyes of a newborn kit, and a very soft almost fluffy tail to match.'_ Naruto tells the three pranksters within his head making them both laugh and tremble at the power of his newly patented _**'Kitsune Style: Kokitsune no Jutsu!'**_

'_Kawaii! Must not give in to the cuteness!' _Yugito thinks as Naruto lays his ears back and stares at Sarutobi with widened eyes innocently as possible at Sarutobi who is shocked he was called Grandpa by little jin youko sitting on his lap. "Yes Naruto, Inu was a bad boy so he's gone now." Sarutobi chuckles to Naruto who yawns cutely by opening his mouth and revealing his sharp little teeth and curling the tip of his tongue in a canine, though almost feline, way before curling up into a ball and falling asleep with his arms comforting his head and his tail curled around his body and his ears laid back, giving a perfect resemblance of a fox kit that has tired itself out. "Now try not to let those kawaii looks of his get to you Yugao because even I am feeling the effects and I've had a son!" Sarutobi says jokingly as he pats Naruto on the head softly who growls slightly in pleasure in his sleep at the gesture. "Don't worry Hokage-sama I can't even see him thanks to your desk." Yugao says before taking a seat on the couch to the right of the door.

"Try not to maul the Raikage because his peace offerings consist of two young girls around Naruto's age, two heaven/hell cats, and two heaven/hell foxes. They might be in bad condition even for 'pets'." Sarutobi says with a flicker of rage in his eyes that he quickly snuffs just in time for the Raikage himself walks into the office before closing the door, by his side are two girls, one with cat-like eyes and the other with two silver red tipped fox ears and a tail to match, two heaven/hell cats, one black with white markings, obviously male, the other white with red markings, obviously female and both have two tails, and two heaven/hell foxes, one also white with red markings, this time being male, the other silver with red markings, being female. But what makes Yugao's and Sarutobi's blood boil is the fact that the girls are dressed in rags and are bruised all over and the four heaven/hell beasts' fur is filthy and are also covered in bruises and all six have metal collars around their neck that are connected to chains that are in the Raikage's left hand.

"Here is Yugito, a holder of the feline Kurogan and the Neko no Niibi, and Akina, the last silver youko. The four beasts here don't have names." The Raikage says before pushing the six abused beings roughly in front of him before handing the chains to Yugao, who had stood up just before the Raikage had burst open the doors, and walks away before leaving after slamming the doors shut again. "At least he gave me the keys when he gave me the chains." Yugao sighs before releasing them from their metal collars while healing them of their bruises. "Naruto get up and come meet your new playmates." Sarutobi says waking up the sleepy Naruto who looks up at Sarutobi before looking around the room before resting his eyes on the six shocked newcomers. Slowly he gets up and brushes off his black shirt and grey pants before rubbing his eyes of the sand that had gotten in his eyes that have changed from cerulean blue to ocean blue.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki what are your names?" Naruto asks the six who are still shocked. "Hi Naruto-sama, I'm Yugito nice to meet you." Yugito says to Naruto who facepalms at the honorific. '_What's with you girls and honorifics?'_ Naruto asks Kyubi who blushes and gives him an image of a giant nine tailed vixen turning around and lifting all of her tails and her nose with one big humph. Naruto inwardly laughs at Kyubi's antics before saying, "Just call me Naruto or Naruto-san if you have to use an honorific since I hate them." Naruto says to Yugito who blushes before looking away from Naruto who has a lopsided smirk on his face that makes him look more look a teenager than a five yr old. "I-I-I'm Akina n-n-nice to m-meet you N-N-Naruto-san." Akina says as she stares at Naruto with her misty blue eyes that makes Sarutobi and Yugao think of a Hyuga with pupils. "Nice to meet you too Akina." Naruto says with that same smirk making both girls blush beet red. _'Only five and already a lady's man! Minato your son will be one lucky fox._' Sarutobi thinks as Anko bursts in and grabs hold of Naruto screaming, "Kawaii!"

"Anko, could you please let go of Naruto? You're crushing him." Sarutobi tell the snake mistress who blushes slightly before letting him go. "I knew you were watching from the window but I let you listen in because you and Kurenai are going to be joining Yugito and Weasel with living with Naruto, Akina, Yugito, and the four heaven hell beasts that have decided to sit on their shoulders." Sarutobi says as the male fox sits on top of Naruto's head with a bit of smugness on its face. "Well, I think I'll call you Kie." Naruto says as he laughs at the fox's antics. "Then you will be Jin." Akina giggles as the little vixen wiggles in her arms to lick her face. "Well you will be called Yuki since your eyes are red." Yugito says as she strokes the female cat's back with a well placed hand. "Well then your name shall be Kurobi since your fur is black and your eyes remind me of fire." Naruto says as Kurobi curls in and out of the boy's legs before jumping into his arms to have his ears scratched.

"_**Kitsune Style: Kitsune bi!" **_Naruto and Akina yell as they set fire to all four heaven/hell beasts to the shock and outrage of the adults and teenagers in the room but when the blue flames dissipate, the four heaven/hell beasts are ok and their fur is very clean. "Jiji, they are part hell beasts they can't be harmed by fire of any kind it only cleans their fur, teeth, and claws." Naruto laughs as everyone except Yugito and Akina gawk and sweatdrop at the sight of the four beasts cleaning their fur a little, the females, or yawning, the males. Then suddenly Yugito is engulfed in blue black flame similar to the flame that had covered Naruto. "Don't do anything! She's transforming like I did!" Naruto yells to the adults who had started to do the hand signs for a water jutsu. When the flames disappear the humans are shocked to see that Yugito's long blond hair is now silver, she now has a silver cat tail and ears to match, claws and fangs, and she has silver sparrow-like wings on her back. "Looks like today is the day of silver celestials!" Naruto says as Yugito looks around with her now light blue eyes and notices her silver tail and starts to rub the sleek fur with amazement.

"Jiji, I hear Danzo wants to kill you and me but now wants my eyes. Kyu-chan says I have to kill him because he is one of the three people that had made her attack Konoha three years ago and I can smell the second guy who smelled of snake on him, more so than Anko-nee-chan! He is no good he's a bloodline thief! He has the Sharingan and an arm bloodline Kyu-chan isn't sure about." Naruto says before transforming into a giant two tailed fox with angel wings and using one of his tails to grab a fleeing Danzo and pulling him through the door that his other tail had opened. **"Also, he was eavesdropping."** Naruto adds while shielding the four other demonic beings from view with his wings. "Arigato Tenshi-Kitsune no Niibi for capturing and telling me of this traitor." Sarutobi growls out as Naruto snarls deeply at the captured man who looks terrified out of his mind.

Made 7/16/10


	3. Ch 3 A New Home

I do not own Naruto but I do own his kekkai genkai, his new look, Akina, Yugito's new look, and any other original looks, abilities, kekkai genkais, and characters.

'Hi!' normal talk

'_Hi!' _thoughts/ thought speak/ flashback

'_**Hi!' **_jutsu names/ Goddess speak

'**Hi!'** Pissed Naruto, Akina, Yugito, Kyubi, and demon speak/ God speak

The Rise of the Kurogan:

Chapter 3: Finding a Home and Realizing the truth

Flashback to previous chapter

_Jiji, I hear Danzo wants to kill you and me but now wants my eyes. Kyu-chan says I have to kill him because he is one of the three people that had made her attack Konoha three years ago and I can smell the second guy who smelled of snake on him, more so than Anko-senpai! He is no good he's a bloodline thief! He has the Sharingan and an arm bloodline Kyu-chan isn't sure about." Naruto says before transforming into a giant two tailed fox with angel wings and using one of his tails to grab a fleeing Danzo and pulling him through the door that his tail had opened. __**"Also, he was eavesdropping."**__ Naruto adds while shielding the four other demonic beings from view with his wings. "Arigato Tenshi-Kitsune no Niibi for capturing and telling me of this traitor." Sarutobi growls out as Naruto snarls deeply at the captured man who looks terrified out of his mind._

Chapter 3: Finding a Home and Realizing the truth

"Danzo meet the Tenshi-Kitsune no Niibi, my secret ally. He has informed me that you were the reason for the Kyubi attack five years ago. For your actions against Konoha and Tenshi-san here I condemn you to death by burning alive. Tenshi-san please dispose of this filth." Sarutobi tells Naruto who stretches his tail in front of him before using his fox fire, in the form of a fireball, and burns Danzo alive who screams as he is reduced to a pile of ash that makes Naruto's tail slightly darker. "Remind me never to get on your bad side. Wait a minute! Naruto why are you a giant fox and Kyubi's a girl!" Sarutobi says as his eyes widen to Naruto's amusement. "Well, as a celestial demon, I have a humanoid form, an angel form, a hybrid form, and a beast form. This is my beast form, my angel form I only have wings, and my hybrid form is when my wings and other tail show." Naruto says as if its common knowledge, which it is for a demon not a human, making everyone sweatdrop, humans, and laugh slightly, demons.

"Yes, Kyu-chan is a girl! She was tricked by Danzo, a man that looked like a snake, and a guy with a black cloak with red clouds on it and a orange mask the swirls where the only eye hole is, which is the right eye! She kitsune promised that she's telling the truth and if a fox demon breaks a kitsune promise they die!" Naruto adds as he looks at Sarutobi with serious eyes shocking the three older shinobi, who compose themselves in time for the Ambu to arrive. "Gomen, we just captured and executed an S class traitor. Could you have someone come and fix the door? I'm taking them to one of Naruto's family estates since he has awakened one of his two bloodlines." Sarutobi says before adding, "Weasel get your brother, it's time."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Weasel says before shushining away. "I have another bloodline?" Naruto asks while swishing his tail back and forth. "Hai, Naruto but I can't tell you about it until you unlock it yourself. I'm very sorry Naruto." Sarutobi says making Naruto pout which in turn makes Anko and Yugao pounce the poor youko much to the Ambus' surprise and chagrin. "Yugao-senpai, Anko-senpai, I can't breathe!" Naruto manages to choke out making both 10 yr olds blush and back away from Naruto before bee lining it to Yugito and Akina who seem saddened or scared thanks to their tails being positioned between their legs to the point they seemed to curl back up their bodies. Slowly Naruto walks to them before lifting both girls' chins up and looks at them as if he were a man who has seen many battles than a five yr old boy who always looked at the world with wonder in his eyes. "Yu-chan, Aki-chan, why are you afraid? There is nothing to be afraid of as long as I have anything to say about it." Naruto says as he slides his hands up to cup the two girls' cheeks and they allow their heads to rest on his hands, showing that they completely trust the young demon that had comforted them since they met him.

"Raikage-sama had always used the ambu to beat us when ever he was angry or he thought that we had done something bad. We thought that they were here to hurt us again." Yugito says as she cries as she and Akina grab a hold of Naruto and cry their hearts out to the first person to actually open his heart to them. Kie, Jin, Kurobi, and Yuki walk over to the three young demons and start to purr and leap onto each of the kids' shoulders, while Kie leaps onto Naruto's head and comforts the three as Naruto also starts to cry as they both release the sorrow that they have held in and rejoice at the fact they have finally found someone to hold them and try to make them feel better and protect them. 'Naruto, your prayers have been answered and in turn they have answered the prayer of these two young girls and the four heaven/hell beasts that have chosen you.' Sarutobi, Yugao, Anko, and Weasel, who had just returned with his little brother, Sasuke, think as they watch the demonic group weep in sorrow and joy.

When they stop crying they look up and start holding their respective heaven/hell beast in their hands. "Hi I'm Naruto what is your name?" Naruto asks Sasuke who looks at him with confused eyes. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha why does those nekos and kitsunes have two tails? Why do you and the girls have ears and tails?" Sasuke asks as Naruto pets Kurobi who is purring while looking at Sasuke. "Well, we are demons and the nekos and kitsunes are heaven/hell beasts. I think Kurobi wants to be yours. Right Kurobi?" Naruto asks the black and white neko who purrs in agreement before leaping out of Naruto's arms and walking up to Sasuke and rubbing against the young Uchiha's leg. "Really I can have him? Arigato Naruto." Sasuke says as he picks up the Kurobi and scratches him behind the ears to Kurobi's satisfaction.

"Well that is generous of you Naruto-san." Weasel says as he removes his mask revealing him as Itachi, (an/ big shocker NOT!) and watches Sasuke pet the heaven/hell cat with amusement. "Well heaven/hell beast only have one true fighting partner and mine is Kie and when Kurobi looked at Sasuke he realized that his own partner is Sasuke like Yuki's partner is Yu-chan and Jin's partner is Aki-chan." Naruto says to Itachi before nodding to Kie who leaps and transforms into a burlier, white and red, and saber-toothed version of Naruto's beast form with blue and black flames surrounding his feet. "Every heaven/hell beast, like its parents, have a small chibi form and a battle form. This is Kie's battle form. Heaven/hell beasts are actually a cross between a heaven beast and a hell beast and are very rare since that cross breeding is very rare. It's all common demon knowledge." Naruto says as he leaps onto Kie's back and has Kie fly around a little for emphasis. "You mean that Kurobi, Yuki, and Jin can become giant flying saber-toothed beast whenever they want!" Sasuke, Sarutobi, Anko, Itachi, and Yugao yell at the same time making all of the demonic group stop what they were doing look at each other then fall on their backs and laugh as the roll on their backs in laughter, Kie so shaken by his own laughter that he transforms back into his chibi form and laughs some more. They laugh so hard that tears come out of their eyes; even Kurobi laughs his ass off as he falls out of Sasuke's arms.

When they finally stop laughing they are still holding their side and are leaning on each other for support. "Giggle, ok we're done we're done, giggle, just don't talk at the same time like that ever again unless, snort, you're planning to attack an enemy and you want them to be disabled." Naruto says as he wipes the tears from his eyes. "Ok, how about we go see where your new home is." Sarutobi says as he sweatdrops at what just happened. "Oh and Sasuke if you want we can trade blood and that would make you either a fox/black panther hybrid demon, if you trade blood with me, or a full blood cat demon, if you trade blood with Yu-chan. You know your kekkai genkai is actually the combination of my family's Kurogan and the blood of a Black Panther Demon that's why your eyes and hair are black. Just like the Byakugan is the combination of a hawk demon's blood and the Kurogan." Naruto says before activating his eyes changing them from ocean blue to emerald green with a slash mark tilting toward his now feral pupils on each side of them. "Also, my eyes have all the advantages of the Sharingan and the Byakugan except it doesn't have any side effect or blind spots. Oh, as my angelic side put it so well, your _assets_ would grow larger than the norm for humans." Naruto says as he deactivates his eyes before fully showing all of his extra appendages, including his wings.

"Really? That means we are cousins!" Sasuke says as he looks at Naruto with a slight hint of jealousy due to Naruto already being able to activate his doujutsu. "Yeah, but the most important thing is that your Sharingan will activate in its full form or if you already have it to that point it brings it to its most powerful form and for both you won't have to kill anyone to get your Sharingan to become more powerful and it will never take away your eyesight." Naruto says as he looks at Itachi, whose eyes widen at what Naruto just said and looks away in thought. "If what you said is true that means I can start learning jutsu early and I can train more without having to strain on getting my Sharingan to work or getting it stronger!" Sasuke says with a smile at the possibilities. "Naruto, how do we exchange blood?" Itachi asks Naruto as they leave the Hokage's tower and start on their way to the richer side of town. They at first start to go toward the orphanage but Naruto stops them and has them keep walk toward their destination.

"Naruto don't you want to go get your stuff?" Sarutobi asks when Naruto doesn't say anything. "I don't have anything, the orphanage made sure of that when they kicked me out about two months ago so I don't have anything to go get anyway." Naruto says with a shrug not noticing the looks of outrage on Sarutobi's, Yugao's, Itachi's, and Anko's faces as they realize what has happened to Naruto. _'Guys, I need to speak with you when I go to sleep since I don't want anyone to know about you guys and I bet Yu-chan feels the same way about her own.'_ Naruto tells the two kitsune and the angel within his mind who all nod before he stops listening.

"Well, to trade blood you either slit your wrist and press it to my own slitted wrist to let the blood flow between us don't worry demon blood heals wounds so it won't be fatal if you let the blood flow too long or you drink my blood like a vampire, your pick." Naruto tells Itachi and Sasuke who both pales at the thought of drinking blood. "I choose the wrist." Both Sasuke and Itachi say at the same time after looking at each other and nodding. "Ok understandable but we have to do either tonight or the next full moon since you don't have entirely human blood and the full moon is when the panther in you is strongest so it won't be as slow as it was for me and Yugito to become demons. By the way which one do you choose?" Naruto asks the Uchiha brothers who both snort slightly before saying, "Kitsune since that is the closest to my bloodline and I think that the possibility that I will be able to use fire at will is to much to pass up."

"Are you to sure you are not twins that some how managed to have eight years between your births?" Naruto laughs with a smirk that makes many of the women and girls that are passing them by blush much to the group's amusement. '_Poor Naruto he'll have fangirls all his life.'_ Itachi thinks as shivers from remembering the days his own fangirls hunted him every day before, after, and even during his academy and genin days. As they walk Naruto and other demons in the group notice that they are now in the rich part of Konoha where only the top ninja clans resided. When they finally stop Naruto gawks at the giant gate that happens to be right next to the Hyuga compound. "This is mine?" Naruto asks, in an awed, hushed tone, Sarutobi who smiles at the shocked kitsune. "Yes Naruto, this is yours only the blood of a true Uzumaki can open these gates." Sarutobi says to Naruto who immediately bites his thumb to make it bleed and presses it against the swirl that is the Uzumaki crest, Sarutobi now realizing that the swirl is made up of nine fox tails and not a whirlpool, and puts some of his silver chakra into it making the gates rumble and shake. When they see this they all except Naruto leap back as the gates slowly swing inwards revealing a wild miniature forest within the gates and a large estate with a giant gold fox on either side of the giant double doors that hide what's within the four story building.

"Wow! I never thought that this place would look like this!" Sarutobi says shocking everyone in the group. "Your mother, Naruto, never liked anyone coming within the gates, only your father was allowed within them. I can now see why with all the foxes roaming around this place." Sarutobi says making everyone look back and see that indeed there were many foxes roaming the compound. "I guess that she was afraid someone would try to force her to kill all these foxes or the foxes would attack someone that tried to trespass." Naruto says before walking up to the feral foxes that had now look at the group with curious eyes. "Hi guys, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and that makes me the new clan head since I'm the last of my clan. Please don't hurt these people that came with me since they are my friends and everyone except the old man will be staying with us at least until we graduate from the academy." Naruto says in the language of youko so that the only the foxes, the Uchihas, Akina, Yugito, and the heaven/hell beasts could understand him earning some laughter from the group, the ones that could understand him, and confused, "Huh?"S from the groups, those who couldn't understand him.

"Ok they won't attack you now but they might play pranks since it is a kitsune thing. Oh and I was speaking in fox demon and only those with demon blood within them or is an animal can understand it." Earning some ahs from those who didn't understand him, some shocked looks of understanding from the Uchihas, and some yawns from those who already knew that. "Come on lets go exploring!" Naruto says before waving a hand in front of him, making the plants that had covered the walkway and the doors return to being seeds, to the shock of everyone except the foxes, heaven/hell beasts, Akina, and Yugito. "As a silver fox demon I can control plants, fire, and ice. It comes in handy when stuff like this happens." He says before picking up a few rose seeds and with a brush of his hand puts them in his hair like nothing happened. "Akina, get some of the rose seeds they will come in handy later on since these roses have poisonous thorns." Naruto says to the excited kitsune who says yes before picking up a couple of the rose seeds and also puts them in her hair happily.

"We youko have a special ability to keep seeds of any kind neutral and fertile for as long as they stay within our hair. Many plant sellers would love to get some youko fur due to that so we always have to be careful to make sure that no traps are set out to get our fur. But if we befriend someone we would give them our fur as a gift since youko fur is also fire proof, heat and cold resistant therefore keeps those who where it warm and cool when needed, has the amazing ability to repel water despite the fact it seems like it would be ruined by water, and the fact that youko fur is so soft and fluffy as Yugao-senpai and Anko-senpai can testify to since they have started to pet my tail whenever they can." Naruto says as Anko and Yugao pet his tail before letting go of it with embarrassment. When they stop walking they are in front of the doors and Naruto is stares at them before taking a deep breath and opening the doors. When everyone looks inside they gasp in shock to see…

Cliffy! I have been up all night bringing two new stories into this world and it is now it is 6:30 a.m. on a Saturday morning when I usually sleep in! *yawns* Well I cant go to sleep since I have chores to do before I can go out today and I want to go to East Chase, the local super center that really is a giant amount of plazas and large stores in one area with restaurants, a gas station, and anything you'll want to buy in easy walking distance! Sayonara!

Made 7/17/10


	4. Ch 4 Sharing a House

I do not own Naruto but I do own his kekkai genkai, his new look, Akina, Yugito's new look, and any other original looks, abilities, kekkai genkais, and characters.

'Hi!' normal talk

'_Hi!' _thoughts/ thought speak/ flashback

'_**Hi!' **_jutsu names/ Goddess speak/ Pissed Arashi speak

'**Hi!'** Pissed Naruto, Akina, Yugito, Kyubi, Tobi, and Kurama speak/ God speak

New names/demon and angelic names

Anko: Kagura/Kurotsuki/Lune

Kurenai: Tsuki/Akatsuki/Luna

Itachi: Tobi/Kurokitsune/Daisuke

Naruto: Kurama/Arashi

Yugao: Sabrina/Akazakura/Neko

Yugito: Sarina/Farina

Aiko: Lulu/Ai

Kari: Momo/Mai

Sasuke: Tyson/Gabriel

Night Snow: Lara/Ariel

Red Snow: Alsea/Grace

Kohaku: Aaron/Sabriel

Kin: Loran/Nora

Kyubi: Hikaru/ Hilary

Akina: Red Storm

The Rise of the Kurogan:

Chapter 4: Sharing a house with three boys, four heaven/hell beasts, and five girls and having to do something Horrible

Flashback to previous chapter

"_We youko have a special ability to keep seeds of any kind neutral and fertile for as long as they stay within our hair. Many plant sellers would love to get some youko fur due to that so we always have to be careful to make sure that no traps are set out to get our fur. But if we befriend someone we would give them our hair as a gift since youko hair is also fire proof, heat and cold resistant therefore keeps those who wear it warm and cool when needed, has the amazing ability to repel water despite the fact it seems like it would be ruined by water, and the fact that youko fur is so soft and fluffy as Yugao-senpai and Anko-senpai can testify to since they have started to pet my tail whenever they can." Naruto says as Anko and Yugao pet his tail before letting go of it with embarrassment. When they stop walking they are in front of the doors and Naruto is staring at them before taking a deep breath and opening the doors. When everyone looks inside they gasp in shock to see…_

Chapter 4: Sharing a house with three boys, four heaven/hell beasts, and five girls and having to do something Horrible

A giant living room that rivals Sarutobi's own Hokage estate, fully furbished with a satin gold couch, three love seats, a giant flatscreen TV with surround sound, a display of twenty different katanas and twenty different zanbatous each with its own unique design, that would make a certain weapon's mistress die in ecstasy from the sight of them, and on the three walls there are tapestries of three different celestial kitsune, one fiery red, one jet black, and the other pure silver, each having eight tails and ocean blue eyes, their bodies' in their beast forms as they leap out as if attacking an unseen enemy while their tails seem to writhe and twirl as if they had a life of their own, and their fur seems to ripple as if the four beings were sewn into the tapestries instead of it just being a memory. "They are made of youko fur that's why it's so life-like." Naruto says with awe as he walks up to the silver kitsune and lays a careful hand on the tapestry before walking away slowly.

"Let's see the rest of the house Naruto!" Anko says as she zooms through the arc that is the entrance to the next room as Naruto races after her trying to stop her before running into her when she stops abruptly. "Nice kitchen, any dango?" Anko says before opening the fridge only to be shocked that it is filled to the brim with storage scrolls that are labeled for whatever is in each of them. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about shopping for food." Yugao laughs with amusement. Then suddenly, they hear a scream from outside the estate. "Oh no, we forgot to wait on Kurenai!" Anko says as she and Naruto races outside ahead of the rest of the group.

When they get outside they see Kurenai is cornered by all of the foxes within the estate and they are attacking on to her viciously. "Stop it! Stop! She's a friend I just forgot to tell you! Stop attacking her!" Naruto yells in the language of youko as he runs, releasing his second tail and his wings to fly over to the bleeding Kurenai and defend her from the foxes that nearly killed her in a flash of silver chakra. When the foxes see and hear their protector and master they stop attacking Kurenai and back away. When he turns around he gasps to see that the red eyes genjutsu user's throat has been torn out and she is covered in cuts and scratches. "Stay back I have to give her some of my blood or she will die!" Naruto yells out before cutting his wrist open with one of his claws and placing over her torn neck, allowing the blood to flow into her wound before going to the rest. When he finishes he licks his wrist, stopping the bleeding and watch as blue flames cover the semi-unconscious Kurenai, healing her wounds saving her at the price of her humanity and something else that shocks Naruto since he was close enough to her so that the flames also cover him.

When the flames dissipate everyone is shocked to see a now five yr old Kurenai in Naruto's arms, with a pair of ears that are a dark, almost black, shade of red and a tail to match. "She's a black ruby, the sister clan of silver kitsune the only difference is that they control magma not ice. Also, it seems that if you are older than me by less than ten years, the blood exchange makes you the same age as me, unless you're one year older than me then you stay the same age." Naruto says, shocking everyone at the now known fact. "Ugh, what happened? Anko why are you so much taller than me?" Kurenai asks in a cute toddler voice that matches her new age. "Err, Naruto's foxes thought you were an intruder and nearly killed you but Naruto stopped them before exchanging his blood with you to make sure you survive but the side affects are that you're now a black ruby youko and the blood exchange made you five again!" Anko blurts out making Kurenai look at herself and notice the fox ears and tail that she now had and the fact she is the same height as Naruto who looks at her concerned. "Arigato Naruto for saving my life, I would do anything to show you my gratitude." Kurenai says as she instinctively nuzzles Naruto in a show of submission.

"Well gaki it seems that you have to change me as well tonight since I want to be like Kurenai." Anko says as she holds out her wrist to Naruto who nods before swiftly slitting her wrist and his own before pressing them together. "Itachi, it seems that you will be Sasuke's twin now." Sarutobi jokes as Yugao lines up behind the two Uchihas that have placed themselves in a line behind Anko who starts to be covered in flames. "Who's next?" Naruto asks as Sasuke walks up to him and holds out his own wrist with a slightly pale face. "I think I'll go with being a neko Naruto." Yugao says before walking up to Yugito who nods before doing the same thing Naruto is doing to Sasuke. When everyone is finished Anko is also a black ruby, only slightly darker than Kurenai, Sasuke and Itachi are black ruby/panther hybrids with jet black everything and they really look like twins, and Yugao is a silver neko youkai like Yugito making them look like twins as well.

"Well, I'm going to give you all these scrolls that shall teach you a genjutsu that not even a Byakugan user can see through. Also, Yugao, Anko, Kurenai, and Itachi, you have to come up with new names and pretend to be a banished Uchiha's twin sons, remember Tobigawa Uchiha? He had been banished since his brother had been killed in a battle he will do nicely and with the Uzumaki crest on you, your old clan can't touch you. Also, Anko, Kurenai, you can pose as twin sisters who are Sasuke's and Itachi's half-sisters. While Yugao and Yugito are twins who were found to have a similar doujutsu to Naruto and have been chosen to be two of Naruto's many future wives." Sarutobi says with a smirk at outsmarting the council and pissing off the Uchihas in one swell swoop.

"Then my name is Tobi for my 'father'." Itachi, now Tobi says with a smirk. "My name will be Sabrina." Yugao says with a swish of her silver locks. "Mine's Kagura got it?" Anko says with a laugh. "Then mine will be Tsuki." Kurenai says in a polite tone while hugging her tail and looking innocent. "Ok then your last names shall of course be Uzumaki since Naruto here has made you his family basically since all the girls will now be your future wives since they share your bloodline now not to mention the blood exchange." Sarutobi says before shushining to his secret hideout where he reads his Icha Icha books without anyone knowing unless they too read the smut. "Well now that that's over, I call master bedroom! It's supposed to be mine anyway!" Naruto yells before racing to his newly acquired room on his wings while everyone races after him to claim their own rooms.

When everything is settled down Naruto explains to the new demons that their angels and beasts shall be within their mind to help them with anything they need that is in demonic and angelic knowledge, and the other facts that include mating, Kyubi, and the life of fox and cat demons with the help of Yugito and Yuki. Then, they start training in the genjutsu and the many things their beasts and angels had told them to learn. When they finally finish Kurenai and Yugao cook their meals before they eat and go to bed, tired from all the event of the night.

Just after midnight comes, Naruto wakes up and goes to the forty clan swords on display before focusing his chakra and flowing it over the swords before a katana, with a golden tiger on its hilt with red ruby eyes in a dark red sheathe , and a zanbatou, with a silver dragon on the hilt with one claw holding a small sapphire within a dark grey sheathe glow gold before Naruto picks them up and straps them to his body with a solemn look on his face at what he was about to do. "You ready Tobi?" Naruto asks Tobi who had silently walked behind him. "Yes, I'm glad Sasuke doesn't have to see this." Tobi says as he transforms into his old form while Naruto transforms into Arashi, wearing Arashi's silver hair in a long low braid, who smirks at Naruto's choice of wearing only a silver silk loincloth instead of Arashi's usual wear.

"Hmm maybe I should transform into Daisuke for the good tenshi, bad tenshi affect. For now call me Daisuke so no one knows it was us." Tobi, now Daisuke says before transforming into a tall angel with jet black wings, long black hair, and red eyes while only wearing a black silk loincloth. "Nice one, now find the katana and zanbatou using you demonic chakra. Also, call me Arashi." Naruto, now Arashi says to Daisuke who nods before doing what Naruto had done earlier. His own demonic charka is jet black with a few hints of red here and there within it and suddenly a katana, with a black panther on the hilt with a single emerald in its chest , and a zanbatou, with a red dragon curling around the hilt , glows silver and grabs them before putting them on in the opposite way Naruto did just to make the good guy bad guy thing more pronounced. "Nice touches now let's go before the real Arashi and Daisuke decide to take our bodies for a spin instead of letting us do the dirty work." Arashi says with a smirk before leaping out the window next to the silver kitsune and opening his wings to take off into the night sky with Daisuke hot on his tail. (a.n. / No pun intended. ;))

As they race across the midnight sky Naruto flies up and fly below the full moon and hovers there for a moment, creating a shadow of an angel that makes those that were still out run to their homes and hide in fear, hoping that the gods were not about to smite them. "Nice one Arashi, now everyone will think that the gods really did smite them!" Tobi yells over the rush of wind to Arashi who smirks even more before landing in front of their destination, the Uchiha compound. As Daisuke lands they both remember when Sarutobi had returned just before dinner and told them about their mission.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_ "Naruto, Tobi I need to tell you something, alone." Sarutobi says after Naruto and Tobi opens the door after hearing a knock. "Sure Jiji. Guys, we'll be right back." Naruto yells back to the group since they were watching a movie about a inu hanyou, a miko, and a fox demon kit when they go to an island filled with dragons that had stolen their friends a hentai of a houshi, a hell neko, and a taijaya. (I made up an Inuyasha movie and I do not own Inuyasha either .) _

_ When they go to the back yard that has a private onsen, a large training area, a Zen garden, a large amount of smaller buildings that were meant for if other clan members, a large kennel like area for the foxes, and a small stream that divided the training and ninja area and the civilian type area. When they stop they are in the middle of the Zen garden where butterflies, bees, and hummingbirds were feasting on the different flowers around them. Naruto waves his hand like before but this time the flowers vines and trees create a soundproof barrier around them before signaling Sarutobi to tell them what he wanted to say._

_ "Itachi, you know that I wanted to have you kill your clan next year instead of this year but now, it seems that they are planning to attack Konoha and stage the coup-de-tat tomorrow since I told them of Tobi, the other Sasuke, Kagura, and Tsuki joining your clan Naruto." Sarutobi says before pausing so Naruto could let it sink in. "What! The Uchihas were planning a coup-de-tat! But, why did you have me come?" Naruto asks with wide while looking at Tobi who nods grimly before looking to Sarutobi for the answer. "Naruto I want you to join Itachi in slaying those traitors since you can easily destroy any evidence and make it seem as if Shimigami-sama has decided that they have become too evil to live. But Itachi, I'm sorry but your mother did know that your father was planning this so yes, you have to kill her." Sarutobi says before hanging his head. "I understand, Naruto, we attack at midnight." Tobi says before using his own abilities to lower the plant barrier and leaves quickly. _

_Flashback no Jutsu: Kai!_

"Arashi, are you ready?" Daisuke asks the slightly younger angel who looks at him and nods before using his silvery chakra to burst open the Uchiha compound's gate doors and his eyes widen to see the entire Uchiha clan in front of the gate heavily armed and readying themselves to start attacking Konoha. Slowly, the angels use their chakra to float themselves within the compound before closing the doors with a slam behind them and make giant red vines cover the doors making it so that no one could escape.

_**"For becoming too vain and evil and deciding to commit an evil crime Shimigami-sama and Kami-sama and Yami-sama have decided to have me, Arashi the Tenshi of Light, and Daisuke here, The Tenshi of Darkness, smite the Uchiha clan of the face of the shinobi world for all time!" **_Arashi shouts, his voice sounding as if it was made of velvet but with his rage tinting it, it sounded more like pure satin and thunder, while flapping his silver wings to cause a wind while Daisuke smirks before adding, **"We already have smitten Uchiha Itachi and his little brat of a brother but we spared the outcast's, Tobigawa, sons and their half sisters since they never were tainted by the evil of their deceased father's clan so perhaps they shall carry on the kekkai genkai under the name of your doujutsu's predecessor, the Kurogan." **Daisuke says, his voice sounding like pure masculine sin much to the female Uchiha's delight and horror. _'Great, the day we meet two sexy angels they are here to kill us all! Well, at least I get killed by one of them, hopefully with them using their hands.' _All the female Uchihas think as they stand together with the rest of the Uchiha clan, all of them too scared or awed to even move.

As the Uchihas stand there Tobi and Arashi decide that there has been enough taking and repenting and slides their katanas out of their sheathes, the katanas have Asian dragons etched into the blade that shimmer in the moonlight as if they were alive, and the katanas split revealing that they are really twin katanas, much to the angels' hidden surprise as they grab hold of their respective katana's twin before flying up then diving down into the Uchihas who are now running trying to get away from the angels and trying to burn the vines with a barrage of fire jutsu but the vines can't be burned since they are Fire Fox Chokers as named by the kitsune since the vines are fire proof and have been known to choke the life out of any tree, bush, animal, or even demon that happens to touch it as it grows. As the two angels dive down, they decapitate every Uchiha in their paths before Arashi burns their carcasses making sure that nothing remains of the Uchihas.

When they stop they both are standing in front of the last two Uchihas alive, two sisters, one the same age as Naruto, the other the same age as Itachi, holding on to one another crying and asking why the angels killed everyone for they had been asleep the entire time. _**"Because both of you never knew of the coup-de-tat the now smitten Uchiha clan had planned you shall be spared and your memories shall be erased before we send you to the Uzumaki compound to be changed into a youko/black panther youkai hybrid and you shall become five years old again, there you shall find two boys that have the Sharingan that shall be your mates but now I have to render you unconscious so you won't feel a thing." **_Arashi says before burning clean his twin katanas and sheathing them before sending two tendrils of silver and red chakra to the girls who immediately collapse when the chakra touches them. "So these two are innocent? Well I'm happy that this is over now hurry up and change them and let's get out of here." Daisuke says as he transforms back to Tobi and Arashi transforms back to Naruto.

Naruto once again slits his wrists and slit's the two girls' wrists before pressing his to there's to change them. "There, it's done but now we have to leave before my vines die since I stopped the flow of demonic chakra to them." Naruto says as the girls come out of their blue flames as jet black, black ruby hybrids like Sasuke and Tobi. As Naruto gets up he picks up the youngest sister, subconsciously who turns into a baby fox, Tobi picks up the oldest, who also turns into a fox kit, they take of in their hybrid forms, Tobi has a second tail like all the others in the groups that were once older than Naruto, and flies back to their home, Naruto already formulating a reason why the new youko are going to be joining their new family.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto and co. but I do own his kekkai genkai, his new look, Akina, Yugito's new look, and any other original looks, abilities, kekkai genkais, and characters.

'Hi!' normal talk

'_Hi!' _thoughts/ thought speak/ flashback

'_**Hi!' **_jutsu names/ Goddess speak/ Pissed Arashi speak

'**Hi!'** Pissed Naruto, Akina, Yugito, Kyubi, Tobi, and Kurama speak/ God speak

New names/demon and angelic names

Anko: Kagura/Kurotsuki/Lune

Kurenai: Tsuki/Akatsuki/Luna

Itachi: Tobi/Kurokitsune/Daisuke

Naruto: Kurama/Arashi

Yugao: Sabrina/Akazakura/Neko

Yugito: Sarina/Farina

Aiko: Lulu/Ai

Kari: Momo/Mai

Sasuke: Tyson/Gabriel

Night Snow: Lara/Ariel

Red Snow: Alsea/Grace

Kohaku: Aaron/Sabriel

Kin: Loran/Nora

Kyubi: Hikaru/ Hilary

Akina: Red Storm

The Rise of the Kurogan:

Chapter 5: New Arrivals and Starting/Restarting Academy days 

Flashback to previous chapter

_ Naruto once again slits his wrists and slit's the two girls' wrists before pressing his to there's to change them. "There, it's done but now we have to leave before my vines die since I stopped the flow of demonic chakra to them." Naruto says as the girls come out of their blue flames as jet black, black ruby hybrids like Sasuke and Tobi. As Naruto gets up he picks up the youngest sister, subconsciously who turns into a baby fox, Tobi picks up the oldest, who also turns into a fox kit, they take of in their hybrid forms, Tobi has a second tail like all the others in the groups that were once older than Naruto, and flies back to their home, Naruto already formulating a reason why the new youko are going to be joining their new family_.

Chapter 5: New Arrivals and Starting/Restarting Academy Days 

When they land, the feral foxes leap out and start sniffing the girls before an older fox that is about the size of one of the Inuzuka's dogs with a scar over its left eye walks up and bows its head toward Naruto before sitting down. "I am Kin, your mother's partner I am sorry I didn't come out until now but I had to wait until nightfall since sunlight burns my left eye thanks to a vampire demon's blood getting into it. I came to tell you that the foxes here are ninja foxes and my descendants, I have taught them everything I know and at least a fourth of them can talk like I can but only those that are partnered with one of your blood can grow to my height and gain any tails since all of the foxes including me are half heaven/hell kitsunes. My other tails were cut off when I retired since they would only kill me faster if I kept them since my demonic blood wasn't stable like my descendants' blood but I am here to help train any new comers like your pure bloods in the animal ninja arts but the felines will need to learn from my mate after she gives birth to our last kits. I might be old but I was still vital enough to give my mate one more litter." Kin says with a smile when he says the last part to the smiling boys before leaving them to go to his pregnant mate.

"Let's go to the garden in the back since they will feel calmer there and I don't want to wake up any of the guys with their yells when they realize they are in their kit forms." Naruto says when Sasuke runs from the backyard to them, surprising them that he was awake. "Sarutobi-sama told me what was about to happen so I would understand so I sneaked out soon after you did and waited outside where I met Kin first since I was exploring the kennels." Sasuke says as he lowers his head and shakes with sadness. "All I can say is that I'm proud that you stopped the coup from happening and that at least the two people in your hands were ignorant like me about it." He adds before looking up and revealing he was crying not with sadness but joy because his clan would be remembered with honor instead of grief in the eyes of Konoha.

"Sasuke, I think you are strong to know that we just destroyed your clan and can forgive us for what we've done but when I was Arashi, Yami-sama and Shimigami-sama told me that Kari here is supposed to be your mate and that they would erase her and her sister's, Aiko, memories and replace them with a memory of running from a pure black panther demon that was going to rape and kill them since they are black ruby/ black panther hybrids but you and Tobi saved them before bringing them here." Naruto says before handing Sasuke Kari, who was starting to wake up.

"Where am I? Ah! Please don't hurt us!" She screams before leaping out of Sasuke's arms and racing into the garden before hiding under a rose bush. "Kari!" Aiko yells when she wakes up and runs to the rose bush before turning around and growling as if she was ready to kill anyone that come near. Then when she looks at the two black haired brothers she stops growling and transforms back before tuck her tail and bringing her younger sister out of the bush who, in seeing who she'd ran from, does like wise while shivering in fear. "Easy, we won't hurt you we just brought you here to where we live since Naruto, the silver youko behind us, is the leader and last member of the Uzumaki clan and has allowed us as well as our sisters to live here along with a pair of silver neko youkai." Tobi and Sasuke say as they lower their ears and tails in unison and allow their guard to drop. Seeing this, the two girls relax and stop shaking before rushing to their supposed saviors and hugging them while crying from the emotional trauma that they went through and the two boys, though at first is shocked, hug them back and comfort them while Naruto smirks before leaving the two couples to get to know each other.

When Naruto gets to his room he looks around since he didn't look around before. His room is very large with two large portraits, one is of a female celestial red youko that is in mid-flight toward the moon, her emerald green eyes dancing with joy and pleasure and her mouth wide open with her tongue lolling out in laughter, while the other is of a beautiful woman with red hair and green eyes, her eyes reflecting joy as if she is happy that Naruto has looked at her. '_That woman is my Kaa-san!' _Naruto thinks as he looks at the woman who has the same facial features as Naruto and the same determination within her eyes.

_ 'Naruto, your mother was beautiful. I am sure she is happy that you finally got to see her face.' _Kyubi says to Naruto who is crying, showing that despite the fact he acts like he is a teenage boy he is still only a five year old orphan who only wants to belong. When he wipes his eyes he looks at the large deluxe king sized bed and as he hears an almost silent whisper from Kurama saying, '_A nice bed, I bet it will have a couple thousand miles once you're done with it.' _

'_Very funny Kurama, but I'll probably put a couple million miles on it if you get my drift.'_ Naruto tells Kurama privately who smirks at the idea before slipping deeper into Naruto's mind. "Might as well get some sleep." He says before stripping to his shorts and sliding between the black and red sheets before falling asleep instantly thanks to it being the first real bed he ever slept in. When he opens his eyes he is back in the valley he created and notices that a giant red fox with two tails and a giant silver fox are running towards him in a rush.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but Kurama had me run with him for a while so I wasn't able to tell you beforehand." Kyubi says as she transforms back to her normal form before holding the shocked Naruto to her and hugging him. "Let's go to your room Kyu-chan I need to speak to you alone. Arashi, I'll talk to you when I return." Naruto says with his eyes hidden by his hair before going to the door with his head still bowed.

When they get in and close the door Naruto transforms into a sixteen yr old version of himself with nine fully grown tails swirling behind him. "How did this happen?" Kyubi asks as she sits on her bed and backs to the backboard and looks on with fear evident in her eyes. "When I was meditating I found a room where my true beast, not Kurama but the beast that is at its full potential, and when I met it I was transformed into this and it seems that when I'm sixteen I will be at the peak of my abilities and I will never age from that point." Naruto says as he looks up his eyes now light blue with strange fear in his eyes. "Kyu-chan, are you afraid of me? Do you think I would hurt you?" Naruto says, his red shirt, that only appears when he is in his mind, is now tattered and only his shorts still fit him as he walks over and gets onto the bed before slowly crawling up to Kyubi and sits down.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, it's just the last kyubi male I met raped me and that was my first mate." Kyubi says with tears running down her face as she reveals one of the secrets that she has tried to hide deep within herself. When Naruto hears this his eyes widen and he decides to ask one more question. "Kyu-chan, what is your real name?" He asks as he wipes the tears from her eyes, noticing that she flinches with each brush of his fingers.

"Hikaru, my name is Hikaru." Hikaru says as she looks up and sees Naruto looking at her with understanding and resolve. "Tell me what happened to you, Hikaru. I can sense that this is the biggest burden you have and it won't disappear if you ignore it." Naruto says as he holds her and cradles her in his arms as she prepares to tell the story of how she was raped by her supposed mate.

Hikaru takes a deep breath before saying, "It was three years before the attack I had just finished hunting when…"

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_Hikaru was just returning to her den that she shared with the current male Kitsune no Kyubi when she sees a fight between the current Kyubi and a male that had just ascended to his ninth tail. As she watched the rival male leaps up and use one of his tails to stab the other kitsune through the heart. "Onii-san, no please don't die!" Hikaru cries out as she runs to the dying male only to be stopped and knocked over by the new Kyubi male. "You belong to me now Hikaru! Now submit to your new mate and alpha!" The male shouts as he forcibly mounts her and forces her to transform back into her human form with him._

_ The moment they do, he grabs her middle tail, the weakness of all kyubi and forces her to follow him into the den. He throws her to the ground and then shreds the cloths of her trembling body and proceeds to take off his pants while using his tails to keep her from moving. The moment he removes his pants his monstrous sized penis and forces her legs apart before positioning himself and taking her virginity and dignity in one swift thrust, making her cry out in pain, before starting a horrible rhythm, pounding in and out of her at full force and grunting with each thrust while Hikaru cries out with each thrust as she is torn up inside from his enraged thrusts. _

_ She starts to cry as she feels him increase his speed and strength with every thrust, increasing the damage and blood spilling from her body. Then, as if he sensed that she was near breaking point he starts to thrusts so deep that he breaks into her womb and causes her so much pain that she screams at a such a high voice that it cannot be heard by any normal human. Then as if to break her even more he takes himself out and starts pounding into her second hole, creating so much pain that she can't even scream as he takes her smallest hole that should never take anything solid within it. _

_ As the blood runs from her in rivers he forces her to look at him as he pounds even harder into her returning to the previous hole and releasing his scorching hot semen into her and knotting within her, making sure that his seed wouldn't leak out before using his youki, or demonic energy, to heal her wounds. "Now you are my mate and Hikari can't do anything about it. Now to start over." the male says before taking himself out again and flipping her over and starting to pound into her third hole with just as much furiousity as the last time, while forcing her to get on her knees before wrenching himself out her and pounding into her main hole while holding her down with his arms and tails as he drives into her mercilessly before releasing once again before knotting and pounding again, knowing that this would cause even more damage than the last time. When he finally releases and pulls out, Hikaru collapses and cries while the male looks at her with distaste and walks away. "Remember this Hikaru, I, Tian, owns you until the day you die." Tian says before disappearing with a whirl of black fire._

_Flashback no Jutsu: Kai!_

"When I came to he had been killed by an eight tail that had heard my screams and that eight tail became my second mate but he never touched me knowing how I was still healing both physically and mentally and would probably be afraid of even coming near him for awhile so he waited for me to be ready instead of going ahead and taking me the moment he marked me as his mate. His name was Kohaku and he was a silver kitsune like you and Kurama." Hikaru says as she wipes the tears from her face while her head rests in Naruto's lap.

"I see that's why you felt so horrible when we finally met face to face yesterday morning. Don't worry though, neither my other selves nor me will ever force you to do anything, I promise on my nine tails." Naruto says as he strokes her hair and tails with his hands and his own tails, effectively calming Hikaru, who looks up and gasps to see a shirtless Naruto, with fully visible muscles, a face like Arashi's and the hair of Kurama, whose wings are showing fully, giving him the look of an angel.

"Naruto, I think you are going to have a hell of a lot of fangirls and you will have to fight them off with everything you got for you look like a fallen angel of light here in the Shinobi World." Hikaru giggles as Naruto pales at the thought. "If they are as Tobi described, I will be murdered if they find out where I live and my poor foxes wouldn't stand a chance!" Naruto shouts only to be knocked off the bed by a fluffy red pillow. "Naruto, you are such a drama king!" Hikaru yells as she bombards the now running Naruto with black, red, and the occasional white pillows she seems to be pulling out of thin air. "Wah, Arashi, Kurama, help!" Naruto yells as he runs, his body a chibi of his sixteen yr old form dodging pillows every five seconds.

When the two he called open the door they look shocked as they take in the scene of a chibi Naruto running around the room trying to avoid the hundreds of pillows a chibi Hikaru, in beast form, is throwing them with her nine tails. All they do is look at the scene then at each other before falling in the floor laughing at the two raging kitsune not noticing that they have stopped and are sporting similar evil grins that could make Orochimaru and Madara pee their pants in fear. Suddenly the laughing pair is buried in pillows as Naruto and Hikaru double team them and throw all of the pillows at them, making them stop laughing and start running while trying to throw some of the pillows at the offensive pair.

When they finally stop throwing pillows, they look at each other and just laugh at themselves as they pick up all the thousands of pillows and put them away for a later date. "Guys, do you think we can bring the guys into my mind for a party and pillow war?" Naruto asks, now in his five yr old form once again. "Sure, all you have to do is give them a strand of fur from your tail or a feather from your wings and have everyone sleep with it." Arashi says as he sweeps the feathers from the few burst pillows out the door to be blown away by the wind. "Well see you tonight, and wish me luck since today I start at the Ninja Academy." Naruto says before waking up in his room, spread eagle on the floor with Sasuke, Tobi, Akina, and Kie looking down at him with laughter and worry.

Naruto, what happened? We all heard a thump and when we rushed in Kie was sitting on your stomach and you were mumbling something like, 'Take that! Hah, you missed!'" Akina says as Naruto gets up and rubs his eyes with one of his tails before looking up with a wide smile on his face. "Take one of my feathers and you'll see tonight." Naruto says before making his wings appear and grabs fourteen downy feathers before giving one to each of the confused demons. "Sleep with that feather and you'll see tonight when you go to bed." Naruto adds before getting up and brushing himself off.

"Kie, could you go get everyone up? Today we start, or restart for a few of us, going to the Shinobi Academy! Tobi, you, Tsuki, and Kagura can help the rest of us excel in the Academy and teach us all the jutsu you know so we can be ahead." Naruto says before pushing everyone out so he can get dressed. As he gets dressed he hears splashes and yells as Kie, Yuki, Kurobi, and Jin wakes the others who are still sleeping with some liquid.

"That goes to show you never to trust four foxes with waking everyone up gently." Naruto snickers as he finishes getting dressed in the cloths he bought with everyone when they had went shopping after dinner. He is wearing a white and red shirt similar in design to Arashi's usual cloths except it has a red and silver rose with a silver fox leaping out of the petals on the back and has the a jacket that look's like a white and red version of Anko's trench coat that stops at his knees that are covered by light grey ninja pants that allows him free movement no matter how he moves and he is wearing black ninja sandals while his shoulder length hair is tied in a low pony tail.

"Since when is my hair shoulder length and smooth anyway?" Naruto thinks out loud as he looks at himself in the mirror before picking up his twin katanas, he had found that the twin's sheathe was inside the other's sheathe, and tying them onto his back in an X shaped position. '_That's because a fox demon's hair will keep growing very fast until it reaches mid-back for males like you and the waist for females so you might as well get used to the idea of having long hair bro.' _Kurama answers as he goes back to hunting a rabbit.

When he finally leaves his room after visiting his personal onsen to wash his face he notices that everyone is wearing their new outfits, Sasuke and Tobi wearing the black and red version of Naruto's outfit with their own newly found katanas on their backs the same way Naruto has his own, the girls are wearing the more feminine version of the guys' with their own fur colors on their cloths and their roses are red streaked with the main color in their fur with their breed of fox leaping from the roses and everyone has their twin katanas on their backs, the guys, or at their sides, the girls, as they wait on Naruto to explain why he had a fist full of feathers in his hand and why there were six fox kits in the living room with them.

"Guys, I'm guessing that Sasuke and Tobi have told you about our new arrivals. The reason why these fox kits are here is because this clan is the kitsune version of the Inuzukas and they are here to be paired with each of that that doesn't have a heaven/hell beast already since they themselves are heaven/hell beast/fox hybrids making it where they will be at the least the same height as Kie is in his battle form." Naruto tells the group who makes sounds of understanding since they noticed that they could understand what the foxes were saying since they became demons.

Kagura comes up and picks up a black and white male kit that seems to keep playing pranks on its siblings as it walks around the living room. "I will call you Loki since you love to play pranks." she says to the kit who licks the tip of her nose before leaping to the top of her head and grinning with mischief clear in his eyes. Tsuki follows suit and picks up the opposite of Loki, a shy white and dark blue kit that is hiding behind the couch and strokes the little fox's fur kindly. "I'll call you Zakura since you're very sweet." Tsuki says as Zakura purrs with pleasure.

Tobi walks around before picking up a jet black kit that has red eyes like he has the Sharingan. "I'll call you Dark since your fur and personality seems dark." Tobi says as Dark looks at him and climbs onto his shoulder and sits there with pure neutrality. "Now that's a perfect match." Naruto says with a laugh.

Aiko looks around then picks up a light grey female kit with a white paw that was walking around with curiosity. "You will be Rin since you act like a happy kit that just loves to explore." Aiko says as Rin looks up at her and bats a paw at her nose playfully. Then, following suit, Kari picks up a white female kitsune that is even shyer than Zakura and is trying to look small. "I'll call you Rain since you are like the rain." Kari says as she comforts the little kit that looks up at her and smiles slightly. Sabrina picks up the final kit that is male and has silver and grey stripes on its dark grey fur. "I'll call you Kotora since there is already a Tora around here." She says as Kotora leaps from her arms and growls as if he is a tiger making her laugh.

"Now that everyone has their partners and their weapons lets hightail it out of here!" Naruto says as he uses his transformation jutsu to look like the silver haired version of his original form before the transformation and everyone else does like wise before scooping up their partners and running as fast as than can while seeming like normal human five yr olds since if they use their demonic speed they'd be their in five seconds instead of five minutes.

"We made it!" Sasuke shouts as they come to a screeching halt in behind all the parents and other kids making everyone turn and look at all of the newcomers and stare at the fact they all have foxes and two of the foxes and the two cats have two tails while the kids have twin katanas and similar outfits. "Why do you have demons with you? Are you crazy? They can kill us if we let them grow!" A parent screams out as he grabs a kunai and rushes at the group only to be cut off by a group of Ambu and the Hokage.

"Take him to Ibiki since he just tried to attack the new clan head and his clan mates, the last of the Uzumaki clan." Sarutobi says as Naruto gives a slight bow to the Sandiame who chuckles at the seemingly formal greeting. "Well, I was going to introduce the Uzumaki clan but I think the clan head, Naruto Uzumaki, can introduce and explain the reason behind the fact he is the clan head and why he has two tailed foxes and cats and fox kits with him and his clan." Sarutobi says to the crowd that stays silent and seething at the fact the Jinchuriki that they tried to kill is still alive.

Naruto walks to the front with Kie, Sasuke and Kurobi, and Tobi and Dark walk to the front of the crowd and onto the pedicle that was supposed to be used by Sarutobi. "As Sandiame-sama said I am the current clan head of the Uzumaki clan. But, the reason we have our partners is because, like the Inuzuka clan, we have animal partners and unlike their hounds my clans foxes are heaven/hell kitsune/fox hybrids and the four two tailed foxes and cats are pure blood heaven/hell beasts. My clan has the doujutsu that is the predecessor of both the Sharingan and the Byakugan.

Also, as a precaution we have hidden the looks that our doujutsu gives us with a transformation technique that can only be pierced by our doujutsu. We found that Sasuke and Tobi here are of both the Uzumaki clan's and the Uchiha clan's blood so they have both doujutsu but both have decided to become part of my clan." Naruto pauses as he takes a drink from a cup of water an Ambu had given him.

"I know that I am young and that my clan has no true allies here in Konoha, or anywhere for that matter, but we hope to gain allies with both the ninja clans and civilian clans of Konoha as we hope to give our protection to Konoha, our clan's new home." Naruto finishes before giving up the pedicle to Sarutobi who start to say the annual welcome for the newcomers of the Shinobi Academy of Konoha. As he walks back to his little group he notices Hiashi Hyuga, the clan head is walking toward him, his ego and pride coming at him with full force, making him stop and look up at the older clan head.

"Uzumaki-san, I would like to invite you to come to the Hyuga compound and discuss an alliance between our clans but since today you start the Academy I would like to invite your clan to a dinner later on tonight, if you don't mind." Hiashi says as his daughter, Hinata, looks out from behind his leg with a slight blush. _'I think we've found your first fangirl and I think she's a shy one so you won't have to worry about her chasing you.' _Hikaru says as she laughs at Naruto's predicament.

"Sure, I would like to but why don't we have it at my compound? My partnerless foxes shall be put in their kennels since they tend to attack those who they don't know. Also, I think we would all be comfortable in my spacious eating quarters." Naruto says, giving off the aura of a young lord and not an inexperienced five yr old clan head. "As you wish Uzumaki-san, as long as I can bring a few of my Hyugas to your compound since they are only branch members." Hiashi says to Naruto who nods in agreement. "Well I am sure you know where my compound is, after all, we are neighbors." Naruto says with his famous smirk, which makes Hinata faint along with all the other girls that see it, making the guys sweatdrop at the sight.

Hiashi, flabbergasted, looks at Naruto who walks away to his group that is smirking a similar smirk at Hiashi, making many more girls and a lot of boys, thanks to the girls, faint at the sight of the smirking youkos and nekos. When the others finally wake, they enter the Academy and go to the classes they were assigned. All of the heirs and our mischievous clan head are put in the same class along with the rest of the Uzumaki clan, a banshee, Sakura, and a weapon girl who is staring at the Uzumakis' katanas.

When their sensei walks in, the Uzumakis stop talking and watch the young man who looks at the group of five yr olds and sighs with annoyance. "Class, please stop talking so I can speak." The sensei says with an annoyed tone but the class doesn't stop talking except the already silent, Uzumakis, Hyugas, the bug user, the lazy bones, the weapon girl, and the eating boy. When he sees this he motions for them to cover their ears before using a hand sign to do his patented, "_**Oni head no jutsu".**_

**"SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!" **Iruka shouts as his head becomes ten times bigger, becomes red, and tick marks break out all over his face, making everyone one of the unprepared kids cover their ears and shut up. "I am Iruka-sensei and I will be your academy sensei until you graduate and become genin." Iruka starts as all of his students prepare themselves for the next six to seven years of their life.

When they break for lunch the Uzumaki group finds themselves surrounded by fangirls and fanboys. Seeing this, they all pale, especially Tobi, Kagura, and Tsuki, and runs as fast as the can to the forest nearby, losing their fans before eating their lunch and racing back to their classroom, luckily not being seen by anyone except their sensei. "Let me guess, fangirls?" Iruka asks as the groups runs in and closes and shutters every likely entrance before lounging in their seats.

"And fanboys Iruka-sensei, it seems that everyone wants a piece of us. There were even some gay and lesbian fans that like the idea of us being a harem of both genders!" Naruto whispers so no one can hear his voice. "Damn, never thought there would be those here, it looks like the Kurenai, Anko, and Itachi Academy days have returned tenfold." Iruka says with a laugh not noticing the paling of Tobi's, Kagura's, and Tsuki's skin at the thought. When the day is finally over, the Uzumakis run to their home and prepare to welcome the Hyugas that would be coming for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto and co. but I do own his kekkai genkai, his new look, Akina, Yugito's new look, and any other original looks, abilities, kekkai genkais, and characters.

'Hi!' normal talk

'_Hi!_' thoughts/ thought speak/ flashback

'_**Hi!**_' jutsu names/ Goddess speak/ Pissed Arashi speak

'**Hi!**' Pissed Naruto, Akina, Yugito, Kyubi, Tobi, and Kurama speak/ God speak

New names/demon and angelic names

Anko: Kagura/Kurotsuki/Lune

Kurenai: Tsuki/Akatsuki/Luna

Itachi: Tobi/Kurokitsune/Daisuke

Naruto: Kurama/Arashi

Yugao: Sabrina/Akazakura/Neko

Yugito: Sarina/Farina

Aiko: Lulu/Ai

Kari: Momo/Mai

Sasuke: Tyson/Gabriel

Night Snow: Lara/Ariel

Red Snow: Alsea/Grace

Kohaku: Aaron/Sabriel

Kin: Loran/Nora

Kyubi: Hikaru/ Hilary

Akina: Red Storm

The Rise of the Kurogan:

Chapter 6: Fall of Three Hyugas, Rise of Three Uzumakis

Flashback to previous chapter

"_And fanboys Iruka-sensei, it seems that everyone wants a piece of us. There were even some gay and lesbian fans that liked the idea of us being a harem of both genders!" Naruto whispers so no one can hear his voice. "Damn, never thought there would be those here, it looks like the Kurenai, Anko, and Itachi Academy days have returned tenfold." Iruka says with a laugh, not noticing the paling of Tobi's, Kagura's, and Tsuki's skin at the thought of their old Academy days becoming ten times worse than it was before. When the day is finally over, the Uzumakis run to their home and prepare to welcome the Hyugas that would be coming for dinner_

Chapter 6: Fall of Three Hyugas, Rise of Three Uzumakis

"Kie, help Kin get the foxes into the kennels. Sasuke, help Tobi take down the tapestries. Akina, go give the invites to the other clan heads with Jin, Yugito, and Yuki. Tsuki, Sabrina, get started on dinner. Kagura, go get the ingredients with the help of Loki. Loki what ever you do, don't pull any pranks while you're out, same goes to everyone. Everyone that finishes with their job shall help me clean and ready everything! Let's move it!" Naruto yells as he creates his Kitsune clones, an ability that allows a fox demon to multiply itself with the help of a leaf, seed, or flower, and starts to scrub down every nook and cranny as the group disperses and starts to do their jobs.

As they do their jobs, they don't notice Hiashi peeking over the wall to see the group cleaning, preparing the compound, and running like a pissed kyubi is on their heels. '_They could open their own swift cleaning business with how fast they're cleaning their compound of all of that trash and putting away all those foxes.' _Hiashi thinks as Akina returns and starts helping Naruto with cleaning up while Jin goes and helps Kie and Kin finish getting the foxes into the kennels before going to Naruto and helping him finish cleaning the rest of the compound before they all go inside where Hiashi can't see them.

When he climbs down the tall ladder he had placed on their shared wall, he hears a knock at the gate so he opens it only to see Kie, Jin, Akina, and Naruto standing in front of him with sour expressions. "Could you please refrain from spying on us when we do not spy on you? If you don't I might have to tell Sarutobi-sama or I might have to go ahead and grow those roses I've been planning to use, their thorns are very poisonous when you are pricked by one and only my clan has the antidote." Naruto says, his face drawn in a pouting frown that seems better fit for a five yr old who is upset he didn't have his way and not a clan head that is furious that he can't trust his neighbor that is trying to become an ally.

"I'm sorry Uzumaki-san, but I was curious about your clan since I didn't realize you now live next door." Hiashi says while bowing low at the knees with embarrassment and outrage. '_How could they see me when they were inside or cleaning? One of them must have activated their bloodline!' _Hiashi thinks as his eyes widen at the thought. "Apology accepted, but if any of us catch you or any of your clan members spying on us we shall inform Sarutobi-sama and grow the roses." Naruto says before walking away with his three friends before going into his compound. "Arigato Kin, for telling me what you saw earlier since he might have seen us in our true forms if you didn't, I think we should start having sentries of your foxes to watch the walls and the door just in case." Naruto says to the giant fox who laughs before going to his kennel to check on his mate.

As Naruto and Akina finish cleaning Kagura and Loki run in with hundreds of groceries and run them to Sabrina and Tsuki before falling down laughing. "What did you do?" Naruto asks as he puts away his brooms, mops, and pails. "Loki and I were walking down the street when we decide to stop at my favorite dango shop, when we go inside we see a six yr old girl that looks like she was looking for someone. After we talk to her we notice that she has a little fox kit that looks like Loki with her and the kit's name is Prankster. All of a sudden the owner starts yelling at the owner of the dango shop that hated me and so with a nod we stuck some dango in his pants and whistled that tune she learned that calls wild foxes to come to aid you, or in this case help you prank someone, they came running and attacked the guy to get at that dango!

She ran saying that she had to get back to her tou-san who would be looking for her since he probably heard the commotion. I ran after her only to find that her 'Tou-san' is Zabuza Momochi! She ran off with him out of Konoha but I have a feeling we will meet her on a later date. I had to run with Loki because the guy was running after us until we lost them!" Kagura says as she holds her sides and crying in her laughter.

'_A girl that travels with the Bloody Mist, I might have to look up on that. I hope we meet them so I can try my Ryubi against him.'_ Naruto thinks as he shakes his head at the laughing duo's antics before walking away to make sure everything is in order. "Akina did you give that invitation to Tenten? She really wanted to see our swords." Naruto asks Akina who nods before flying to her room to tidy it up. "We finally finished with the tapestries including the ones in your room Naruto. Was that your mom?" Tobi and Sasuke asks Naruto who nods to them before going to the garden to make sure no one could take any seeds from around there. "We're done Naruto!" The entire group rings out before helping him pick up any seeds that are lying on the ground.

When they put all the seeds away in a storage house instead of their hair, they go to the onsen and wash all the dirt and grime off their bodies, not caring that they are of different gender thanks to the fact they are only five yrs old. When they finish washing each other they use their kitsune and neko bi, thanks to being a rare kind of neko youkai, to dry off and clean their foxes of all dirtiness before going to their rooms by way of wing to get dressed in their yukatas. Naruto is wearing a white yukata with grey hakama pants, his white yukata has the traditional Uzumaki clan mark on it with his personal rose and fox design on the shoulder. Sasuke and Tobi are wearing the same outfit except their cloths are dark grey and jet black.

Akina is wearing the female version of Naruto's outfit while Kagura and Tsuki are wear the female version of Sasuke's and Tobi's outfit except their's is dark red and like Akina they don't wear any pants with their yukatas. The female hybrid twins are wearing the female version of Sasuke's and Tobi's yukata down to the tee. And finally, the feline twins are wearing a light grey yukata and instead of a fox jumping out of the rose on their shoulder there is a silver cat leaping out. When they look at each other they notice that their foxes are wearing gemstone collars that have their partner's main fur color in the gemstones. They all laugh at the fact that they keep wearing the same outfits as if they are the Hyugas despite the fact they have been wearing their cloths on a whim the entire time.

"We are going to have to start having a calendar that says when who's wearing what if we keep this up!" Naruto says as they laugh again but their laughter is cut short when they hear Kin bark out that their guests have arrived. "Remember no pranking from any of you at least until after dessert!" Naruto yells out to the group who nods while waiting on Naruto to open the gate doors. When he opens the doors he sees the every single person he invited via 'Fox Trot' and notices Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Hana, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru along with their parents, excluding Neji and Tenten since they're orphans, looking at the compound with awed looks. "I think my dogs would love running through here if it weren't for your foxes Naruto-san." Haruko, the clan head of the Inuzukas, says (a.n. / I don't know her name or any of the other clan heads so just bare with me until someone tells me! .) as she looks at the different trees and plants within the compound.

"Do you think we could get a few samples of your plants? I have only seen most of these plants in books since they are an endangered species, is that a black death rose!" Inoichi, Ino's father asks Naruto as he touches the petals of the black roses carefully that have started to grow on the wall that is shared with the Hyugas, making Hiashi visibly pale at the sight of them. "Sure, but if you get pricked by the thorns I have the antidote for you since the poison can kill Kyubi-sama in less than ten hours. For a human that's five minutes." Naruto says to Inoichi while looking at Hiashi, his warning clear in his eyes.

"Arigato Uzumaki-sama, but do you have any seeds?" Inoichi asks Naruto before turning to look at the young silver haired boy who nods before brushing his hair with his fingers and closing them before going to the surprised Yakamoto whose eyes widen when Naruto opens his hand and spills three black seeds into the older man's hands. "Don't tell anyone that you know what I've become since it's apart of my kekkai genkai and if you don't I'll give you some of my fur and other rare plant seeds also, I'll throw in the antidote to the rose thorns." Naruto whispers to Inoichi who nods before putting the precious seeds into his pocket.

"I have noticed that a large variety of chakra beetles and other bugs that are very rare are living here in abound as if this is a safe haven." Shino's father, the Arubume head, says as he lets a beetle land on his finger. "Yes, that's because all anti pesticides are natural and only harm a type of plant weevil that has been known to kill off entire plant species in a day while the rest are dealt with by charging chakra across the plants which not only helps the plants grow it also gives the chakra eating beetles a twenty-four hours a day meal since the chakra seems to stay within the plants until the next time they are given chakra." Naruto says as a butterfly lands on his head and sits there much to everyone's amusement.

"This is Flutter; she loves to land on my head when ever I stay in one spot too long. She is a chakra eating butterfly which was thought to be extinct. She is the queen of the swarm here but she doesn't attack anything unless I ask her to since I freely give her chakra when she's hungry." Naruto says as Flutter lifts off his head and goes over to the bug users and lands on theirs. "She says that your mother gave her and her mate refuge here when someone was hunting them down for their wings, in turn she promised to protect this place and any young fledglings she has." Shino says as Flutter flies off to the Zen Garden (a.n. / which was influenced by the Zen Garden in /zomg) where her family lives. "Well I hope no one tries to break in here or they'll die of chakra loss." Sarutobi says as Naruto runs up to him and hugs him. "Jiji, do you like how we cleaned it up?" Naruto asks Sarutobi, much to the shock of the clan heads and the other kids. "You did very well Naruto. Why don't you close the door so you can relax?" Sarutobi asks, confusing the others who don't know about the Kurogan.

"Okay Jiji, I close the door." Naruto says as he goes up to the double doors and closes them with a grunt. "Okay guys now you can relax!" Naruto shouts at his little group as they walk out of the house before focusing their chakra and shouting, "Kai!" When the smoke clears they are shocked to see that they have fox ears, fox tails, two for Naruto and the older twins, excluding the two cat demons, and that everyone except Akina has angel wings the same color as their fur.

"Wow! That's why you smelled like cats and foxes!" Kiba says as the younger girls squeal and pounce on the poor guys and pet their ears and tails while the teenagers and women pounce on the girls and squeeze them while screaming kawaii. "Please stop strangling them they can't breathe." Sarutobi says to the glomping girls who blush before backing off the group. "That is why we concealed our forms at the Academy!" Naruto shouts as he straightens his feathers and fur along with the rest of them before pouting cutely. _'Sometimes being this cute is bad.'_ Naruto says to Hikaru who laughs at his problem.

"It's apart of our kekkai genkai because when it activates you become a celestial fox demon or in Sasuke's and Tobi's cases a celestial fox/ Black Panther hybrid. Akina doesn't have the kekkai genkai that's why she doesn't have any wings. Oh and when we do a blood exchange with someone who's a human or a demon they become a celestial fox demon. Uchiha's Sharingan is from the Kurogan crossing with the blood of a Black Panther youkai's blood so they become hybrids when their blood is activated. So my bloodline can be transferred just through having blood contact you with the good graces of the current clan head and the good graces of Kami-sama, Yami-sama, and Shimigami-sama since they were the ones that gave my clan their kekkai genkai. Yu-chan and her older twin Sabrina-chan have the neko version of the Kurogan." Naruto says as if he knows everything about the Kurogan.

"So, if anyone were to be adopted into your clan they'd be able to become a true member of your clan through a blood exchange?" Hiashi asks Naruto who nods happily. "Then I give you these three failures that I want nothing of perhaps they'll be of greater use to your clan than to me. They are a disgrace to the Hyuga clan." Hiashi says with pure disgust before throwing Neji, Hanabi, and Hinata at Naruto's feet before bowing and leaving, much to the rages of everyone present. "That's it I'm growing the death plants." Naruto shouts before waving a hand at the death roses that grow to become twice as tall as the wall, much to the shock of the clan heads.

"I am a silver kitsune and when you are a silver youko you have the ability to control plants." Naruto says before slitting his wrist and Hinata's before pressing them together. "Hmph, I never thought that a father would throw out his own daughters. Girls should be treated like princesses and not trash. Am I right Akina-hime, Sabrina-hime, Yugito-hime, Kagura-hime, Tsuki-hime, and of course Aiko-hime and Kari-hime?" Naruto, Tobi, and Sasuke asks the girls who all blushes and nods to Naruto who has moved on to Hanabi who is also blushing. "Don't use any water jutsu on them because it's part of the transformation." Naruto says as he finishes with Neji. "Naruto-san, why did you go ahead and do that? What if Hiashi were to come back?" Sarutobi asks the young boy who seals his wrist before looking at the Sandiame with a solemn look. "Jiji, he wasn't lying when he said that he didn't want any part of them including poor Hinata-san and Hanabi-chan. I understand that they put a seal on Neji but do to the blood exchange it will be broken for his kekkai genkai will change to accommodate the Kurogan's changes and abilities. It's a good thing bad thing scenario when you live in a town that hates foxes." Naruto says as the three former Hyugas come out of their flames to reveal their new ears and tails. Hinata's fur is light grey; Hanabi's is pure white, while Neji's is a dark grey.

"Nice, they're silvers since silver have all the shades of grey and white along with silver." Naruto says as Neji touches his head to feel the new fluffy appendages that adorn his head. Hinata takes one look at her tail and hugs it with vigor. Hanabi though, takes one look at her new appendages and faints. "We have a fainter, oops, now its two fainters." Naruto says with a smirk as Hinata faints at his signature smirk. "Aki-chan, it looks like you're not the only other fainter around here. Yu-chan, do not join the fainting club if you can help it." Sasuke and Naruto says as they pick up the two girls who, like the girl Uchiha formers, transforms into their kit forms and snuggles into the two boy's chests, much to the amusement of the parents and kids there with them. "Sasuke, it seems that we have two more fangirls to deal with at home. You're lucky you only have Kari and Hanabi to deal with while I have Akina, Yugito, Sabrina, Kagura, Tsuki, and now Hinata to deal with!" Naruto whispers to Sasuke who chuckles and nods cheerfully. "Um Naruto, could I join your clan? My tou-san died a month ago and he was all the family I had." Tenten says her eyes low to the ground while her hands twist her dark blue yukata nervously. "Sure, join Club Kitsune, we might all be orphans but my first nindo is, 'Orphans Stink Together No Matter What!'" Naruto shouts the moment he puts Hinata on the couch and back away to look Tenten in the eyes.

'_This boy, he has gone through so much that he looks and acts more like a war veteran than a five year old child yet, he manages to hold onto that innocence and light that shines through out him as if he is Kami-sama's angelic son here in Konoha! This forsaken place has no idea how much of a miracle and a blessing this child is and is going to become!' _Inoichi, Sarutobi, Haruko, and the other parents think along similar lines as Tenten hold out her wrist unflinchingly for Naruto to slash. Naruto, being the nice kid he is, does it along with his own very swiftly so she doesn't feel most of the pain as their blood mingles.

When Tenten emerges from her own flames, she notices that her fur is light silver like Akina's but has a dark blue tip to it. "You are a silver youko but I guess your personality was a bit like the metal foxes that have fur ranging from bark blue to dark blue-grey. They have the ability to control any kind of metal but they can't control aluminum for some reason." Naruto says to Tenten who nods before hugging her tail with vigor. "Jiji, I would like to do a blood trade with you. It would make you a few years younger and you probably have the natural lifespan of a youko which is up to nine thousand years if you get up to the ninth tail since in every tail there is enough energy to live one thousand years plus your original life span." Naruto says as he powers down to only one tail and his ears along with the rest of the Kurogan users. "I'll have to think about it Naruto since I'm not sure everyone would take a younger me too seriously." Sarutobi chuckles as he looks at the always mischievous look in the young boy's eyes.

"Now that our two sleepy heads are awake lets eat then we can get down to business unless you want to wait until a council meeting since technically I'm apart of it now that I am a ninja clan head." Naruto says with a smirk, much to the hidden delight of the members of the ninja council that are present. '_Tomorrow's meeting is going to be fun now that we have a prankster in our midst.' _They think as they look at the smirking youko who leads them to the dinner table that is full of food, drinks, and mints.

"Wow, this is a feast and you even knew to make more than ten times the usual amount for the Akimichi! Thank you for the meal Naruto-san!" Haruko says as her partner looks around and finds that an equally grand table was set up for the partners as well. "Thank you but you should thank Tsuki andSabrina since they are the cooks though I'm trying to learn as well along with everyone else. Also, I feel that are partners, being that they risk themselves every time they come with us, should be honored just as much as any clan head no matter breed or type or even species. Arubume-san, I made sure your partners and that of your son's would be easily sated in the Zen Garden on the back. Let me show you, wait, Kin is here and he wants all of us to come to the kennels!" Naruto says with widened eyes as he stops being polite and civil and races to the kennels after the giant fox with everyone on his tail. (a.n. / pun intended)

When they get there the Inuzukas are surprised to see large foxes and younger kits looking at them with serious eyes. "Guys, they're with me, settle down!" Naruto shouts to the foxes in youko, confusing everyone except Sarutobi, his group, the Arubumes, and the Inuzukas, which are surprised they understood him. As they look around they notice that the foxes stop looking at them and make a path for them to follow, much to everyone's shock. The Inuzukas, a bit on edge to be around so many foxes, are shocked to see that the foxes nod to them before going off to their original tasks. "Despite the fact most foxes and dogs are enemies, the foxes here are neutral towards dogs and they only attack dogs when the dogs are trying to attack someone they love." Naruto says as they hurry to the largest kennel that is the birthing kennel, unknown to everyone except the Inuzukas and Naruto's group as they enter they see a silver vixen with red peppering her fur giving birth to her first kit.

This is why Kin told us to follow him; he wanted us to be present when his mate has their last litter of kits!" Naruto says as he goes over to the panting vixen and starts to pet her head, all the while murmuring its okay and that she's doing fine. The Inuzukas, watching with gentle eyes, knowing that this is a big moment for Naruto since the pups are the first born in his presence, decide to help, well all except Kiba who has fainted at the sight along with most of the guys. "Naruto, Hana and I have helped with birthing new pups before so we can help her, would you like us to?" Haruko asks Naruto who nods when he notices the vixen, Red Snow, is having a hard time with the births. "Hana, go get some hot water and towels! I'll help her with this one." Haruko says as she carefully presses down on Red Snow's lower stomach, releasing the kit easily from the canal, revealing that the third pup had been coming too soon.

Looks like one of your little ones is impatient isn't it." Haruko says with a slight smile as the vixen opens her brown eyes and nods with a tired smile. "I'm back Kaa-san, Got the towels and hot water though I had to ask the help of one of the foxes here." Hana says as a younger fox, that is white with a light shade of rose at each paw walks up to Red Snow and rubs her head against the vixens head gently. "Okaa-san you're doing fine your kits are going to be just fine." The younger vixen says, to the shock of the Inuzukas and almost everyone in the kennel. "Oh, about twenty five percent of the foxes here can talk like some summons can since Kie-san's father was a summon." Naruto says while using his original trademark grin while scratching the back of his head innocently. '_There is still some of the old Naruto in there after all'_ Sarutobi thinks as Naruto looks back at the vixen that is giving birth to her third. "Kin how many kits does she have?" Naruto asks as he notices that the vixen is starting to fade. "There is one more Naru-chan one more." Kin says as he walks up to his struggling mate then barks in alarm.

"Naruto-san, the pups and Snow are dying! They are fading fast!" Kie shouts as he watches the three kits stop suckling and start to grow still. "Not if I can help it!" Naruto says as he rips open his wrist with his teeth and presses his bleeding wrist to the first kit's mouth, making it drink his blood, before going to the next and the next until he gets to the newly born fourth kit, already shaking as its body gives up, and quickly presses his wrist to the kit's open mouth. "Naruto, your wrist is bleeding too much you need to close it!" Sarutobi shout as Naruto goes to Snow's mouth only to see that she's already dead. "I'm too late, I couldn't save her. It's my fault!" Naruto shouts as he seals his wrist before curling into a ball and crying. "Naru-chan, you saved our last pups, you managed to save them and she gave her life to try to give them life, please don't cry she wouldn't want our partner's son to cry over her like this." Kie says as he picks up the kit's head and gives his face a small lick.

"My oldest daughter, Rose, and my oldest son, Ken shall take over the training of any new foxes and the felines for I promised Snow that I would follow her if she were to die before me for we are life mates and we are of one soul. (a.n / inspired by the dark Carpathian novels by and owned by Christine Feehan) Do not cry over me and do not cry over Snow farewell young kit watch over my pups for me." Kie says to the crying silver who nods and wipes away the tears from his eyes as the older fox goes over to his mates body and lays down next to her before dying himself, his spirit racing to meet his mate's.

As Naruto looks at the four pups next to him, crying and wriggling around, they are engulfed in four individual purple flames, confusing everyone that is near, and when the flames disappear he notices that the kits are twice as big and that they are able to walk, see, smell, and hear. "They're hanyou! They are half fox half youko! I guess that foxes that are given demon blood become hanyou instead of pure blood since they are already somewhat wild." Naruto says as the four kits, two male, two female, look at him for a moment then jump onto him. "Tou-san! Tou-san!" They shout as they snuggle against him before falling asleep. "I'm a dad?" Naruto asks the dumbfounded adults and kids who nod as the four kits snuggle up to him with pure love and adoration. "Well, I saved him and I promised Kie that I would take care of them. I don't know anything about being a dad but I'll do my best for these kits for they're the legacies of Kie and Snow." Naruto says as he slowly wakes up the four kits that yawn and look at him with wide cute eyes.

The first kit, a female, is silver with a black streak on both her ears and has the blue eyes of her father. The second one, a male, is red with a silver left paw and has green eyes. The third, the last male, is the exact replica of Kin. The last, obviously female, looks just like her mother. "Your name will be Night Snow because of your fur," Naruto says to the first kit, who giggles slightly as she walks up to her 'Tou-san's' brother, Sasuke, who picks her up and holds her gently while looking at Naruto who is holding the second male that is leaping over his siblings playfully.

"Your name will be Kohaku because you are very playful and it seems to fit you." Naruto tells Kohaku who woops, making everyone smile as he walks up to Neji who sits down and picks him up while chuckling as Kohaku licks his chin. "Your name will be Kin in honor of the fox that stay died by the side of you Kaa-san. While, your name will be Red Snow in honor of your Kaa-san." Naruto says as Kie and Red Snow leap onto him and cry as they look over to the bodies of their true parents and notice that their fur is exactly the same as their parents. '_Naruto, you have the gift to give souls a second chance and give others an honorable death. Your light has shined on these foxes and have given them the freedom that they deserve.' _Sarutobi thinks as he watches Naruto hugs the two kits as their siblings leap from Neji's and Sasuke's arms to join in the hugging.

When they stop hugging Naruto picks up the two dead foxes and goes to the far back area of the compound where there is a large cremating area in the far back edge of a graveyard and uses his celestial fox fire to burn the foxes bodies to ash before going into the forest behind the compound and walks further in. As everyone follows as they watch him carry twin vases filled with the ashes of the two foxes, they notice that the forest is filled with wild foxes that are bowing their heads ceremoniously as they walk deeper into the forest.

When Naruto Finally stops, they are in a clearing that is filled with lunar roses that have just opened up to the full moon. "As I give these to mates back to Mother Earth please watch over them as their bodies help grow the flowers, trees, and grass while their spirits soar through the sky. They have done their best to help many and they gave their lives to let new lives feel the earth's breath." Naruto chants softly as he goes to the center of the clearing and dumps the vases in two holes that are hidden by the flowers. "May their spirits be free and their soul be pure." He whispers as he places the vase in the holes before using his abilities to grow two new lunar roses, one red the other silver next to the holes before leaving quietly.

"You mean that these flowers signify every fox that has been killed or has died?" Sarutobi asks Naruto who nods before going back to the compound with his head low in sadness. '_Naruto…'_ Everyone thinks as the young silver walks back to the compound before going to the bathroom to clean his hands. "Tou-san please don't be sad, I think Okaa-san and Otou-san wouldn't want you sad for you gave them a good burial." Snow says as she purrs against his ear, making him smile at the little fox. "Imoutou is right, they wouldn't want you sad over their deaths, they were happy just to have met you!" Kin says with a large smile, making Naruto grin with happiness. "Okay, I promise not to be so sad, now let's get this party started before all the food gets cold!" Naruto says with a large face eating grin on his face.

When he gets out of the bathroom, his famous smirk on his face and his eyes twinkles with an inner flame; everyone is relieved to see that Naruto is no longer sad and is acting like his usual self. "Gomen for acting like I was a stuck up Hyuga at least I didn't have the hundred foot pole stuck up my butt!" Naruto laughs as the other two kits leap to him and snuggles him happily. "Let's go eat! I'm starving!" Naruto says as he notices that a bird has managed to get in and that it has a small camera on it.

Kohaku leaps onto Naruto's head before leaping and catching the shocked bird before swiftly taking all the machinery off of it before eating it whole. "Well it looks like they can eat meat with their teeth and that the Hyugas were trying to get to us using animals that we usually ignore but sadly, for them, foxes love to eat birds and other things." Naruto says as he walks over to the Death rose wall and adds three Fire Fox Choker Vines that spread over the roses before multiplying into hundreds of smaller vines that cover the roses, all except the thorns, before leaving them be.

"You just planted those Chokers for Hiashi didn't you?" Inoichi asks Naruto who nods before hearing a scream from the other side and hears the shouts of branch members yelling Hiashi-sama. "I wish I'd known you when I first met the banshee and the hag." Inoichi laughs as Naruto clears a large section of their side of the wall before creating a natural ladder out of some of the tree seed he had placed close to the wall before so everyone can peek and see what's going on.

As they look on, Hiashi is being raped by the red Chokers vines while being whipped by a few others while he is tied down by the rest, torture style, after the rest have stripped his cloths to the point only his, _small _assets, are covered only due to the fact he is in midair and he is facing the ground. "They're hybrids of a special herb that makes animalistic plants breed similarly to humans and demons. I call these red beauties, Red Rapists." Naruto says as everyone laughs at Hiashi's predicament. "We heard a scream so we came to investigate but I see nothing is wrong so farewell." Sarutobi says as they go back to the ground before laughing their asses off at the funny sight.

"Well now that we've exacted revenge we can finally eat our warm food." Naruto says as he goes to his seat along with everyone else before praying and eating his fill while feeding the four hungry kits sitting in his lap, making Sarutobi and the other adults look at him with tenderness as he makes sure each of the four kits that have taken to calling him dad eat their fill before eating himself. When they all finish eating Haruko uses her Shadow clone jutsu to help in cleaning the dishes while they talk and enjoy each other's company as their time together comes to an end.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" Naruto shouts as his guests leave and go to their homes. "Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, Tenten, here take a feather, go to sleep with them so something amazing happens." Naruto says to the new arrivals who nods before going to their new rooms sleepily. "You four will be sleeping with me." He adds as he picks up the four foxes and goes to his room before going to bed around the same time as the rest of his group, none of them knowing that the time of their lives is about to happen in a few short breaths.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto and co. but I do own his kekkai genkai, his new look, Akina, Yugito's new look, and any other original looks, abilities, kekkai genkais, and characters. I also do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho, Full Metal Alchemist, or anything else that I borrow temporarily in the fanfic.

'Hi!' normal talk

'_Hi!_' thoughts/ thought speak/ flashback

'_**Hi!**_' jutsu names/ Goddess speak/ Pissed Arashi speak/ female partner or summon speak

'**Hi!**' Pissed Naruto, Akina, Yugito, Kyubi, Tobi, and Kurama speak/ God speak/ male partner or summon speak

New names/demon and angelic names and physical and mental age

Anko: Kagura/Kurotsuki/Lune/ physical age: 5 yrs old/ mental age: 16

Kurenai: Tsuki/Akatsuki/Luna/ physical age: 5 yrs old/ mental age: 16

Itachi: Tobi/Kurokitsune/Daisuke/ physical age: 5 yrs old/ mental age: 16

Naruto: Kurama/Arashi/ physical age: 5 yrs old/ mental age: 16

Yugao: Sabrina/Akazakura/Neko/ physical age: 5 yrs old/ mental age: 16

Yugito: Sarina/Farina/ physical age: 5 yrs old/ mental age: 16

Aiko: Lulu/Ai/ physical age: 5 yrs old/ mental age: 16

Kari: Momo/Mai/ physical age: 5 yrs old/ mental age: 16

Sasuke: Tyson/Gabriel/ physical age: 5 yrs old/ mental age: 16

Night Snow: Lara/Ariel/ physical age: 3 yrs old/ mental age: 14

Red Snow: Alsea/Grace/ physical age: 3 yrs old/ mental age: 14

Kohaku: Aaron/Sabriel/ physical age: 3 yrs old/ mental age: 14

Kin: Loran/Nora/ physical age: 3 yrs old/ mental age: 14

Kyubi: Hikaru/ Hilary/ physical age: 16 yrs old/ mental age: 21

Akina: Red Storm/ physical age: 5 yrs old/ mental age: 16

Neji: Grey Eagle/Biro/ physical age: 6 yrs old/ mental age: 17

Hinata: Silver Swan/Beira/ physical age: 5 yrs old/ mental age: 16

Hanabi: White Heron/Barbara/ physical age: 3 yrs old/ mental age: 14

Tenten: Midnight Dreamer/Terri/ physical age: 6 yrs old/ mental age: 17

The Rise of the Kurogan:

Chapter 7: A Wild Night and a Crazy Day

Flashback to previous chapter

_Bye, see you tomorrow!" Naruto shouts as his guests leave and go to their homes. "Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, Tenten, here take a feather and go to sleep with them so something amazing happens." Naruto says to the new arrivals who nod before going to their new rooms sleepily. "You four will be sleeping with me." He adds as he picks up the four foxes and goes to his room before going to bed around the same time as the rest of his group, none of them knowing that the time of their lives is about to happen in a few short breaths._

Chapter 7: A Wild Night and a Crazy Day

When Naruto opens his eyes, he is within the meadow and just before he walks off he is pounced on by eight blurs. When he looks up he notices that there are four little angels and four little youkos on him in a dog pile. "Um, Night, Red, Kohaku, Kin, is that you?" Naruto asks the four youkos who laughs and nod as they hug Naruto tighter. "Well if you have a humanoid form you'll have to have human names and I guess that these little tenshi are you angelic halves so they have to have names as well. Night, your human name will be Lara since you're the oldest and your angelic name will be Ariel. Kohaku, your human name will be Aaron while your angelic name will be Sabriel. Kin, your human name will be Loran while your angelic name will be Nora. While Snow, your human name will be Alsea and your angelic name will be Grace." Naruto says as he coaxes the eight three yr old looking kids off of him before setting them off to explore the meadow.

As he gets up and dust himself off, Tobi, his angelic half, Daisuke, and his demonic half, Kurokitsune, appears nearby, looking around in amazement while watching out for four little youkos and angels running around without a care in the world. "I'm guessing they have an angel form after all." Tobi says as he looks around and notices that Naruto's angel side, demon side, and Kyubi are nowhere to be seen. "Arashi, Kurama, Hikaru, stop hiding and get over hear or do I have to tell them about what happened last night when I surprised you!" Naruto yells out, making two two-tailed youko, one red and female the other silver and male, race to meet them while an angel swoops down from above at break neck speed.

When they near Naruto they can't stop and slam into the unlucky boy, making him once again fall flat on his back. "Today seems like its knock Naruto down day!" Naruto says with fire coming out of his eyes and his teeth looking very sharp making Hikaru, Arashi, and Kurama get off him and hide behind Tobi, Daisuke, and Kuro, making the three versions of Tobi laugh at them as the others appear and notice that Naruto is glaring at his other selves and Hikaru while eight three yr olds race around in circles like they've eaten a truck load of sugar. "Naruto, what's going on?" Sasuke says as his other selves along with everyone else nod in unison.

"These three along with the eight little kits have been pouncing on me non stop since I got here!" Naruto yells as he does the classic Full Metal Alchemist (a.n/ which I don't own. -.-') anger/I'm not small dance. Laughing, they help Naruto get up before exploring his mind, not noticing the door to Hikaru's room. As they look around they notice several young sakura trees and several old dying ones as well as a few large wolves guarding the older, frailer trees. "Naruto, what's with the wolves?" Neji asks as he tries to pet one and almost gets his hand bit off.

"They protect the more frail memories. Each tree and bush represents my memories or thoughts. For instance notice the eight little sakura trees that are in a circle around the two wizened sakura trees that have twisted together? Guess what they represent." Naruto says as he waves a hand to the said sakura trees, the youngest blooming happily, while the oldest are plump with cherries ready to be picked. "I'm guessing that the two trees in the center represent the first Red Snow and Kin while the younger trees represent the kits." Hanabi says as she plays with the kits that are about a year younger than her.

"Yep," Naruto says with a large grin as he pats Hanabi on the head with fondness. "The sakura trees represent those who I care for and love, the other trees I'm not as sure since I really don't care. I just made it like this for Arashi, Kurama, and Hikaru-chan." Naruto explains as he transforms into a one tailed fox kit and runs around with Arashi, Kurama, Hikaru, the eight kits, and Akina race after him in their beast forms, making everyone stop and watch with laughter in their eyes. When they finally stop exploring and calm down Naruto leads them to Hikaru's room, now three times its original size and has millions of pillows all around.

"Bonzai," Naruto shouts as he dives into the pillows along with Arashi, Hikaru, and Kurama and start pelting everyone, including themselves, with pillows, making everyone dodge and throw pillows back at each other, making it the first Pillow World War. Laughter, shouts, and pillows are thrown everywhere as they try to hit the others, though most of the pillows collide with each other, tossing feathers everywhere to the point they look more like birds than foxes and cats throwing pillows since they retreated to their beast forms to have a better throw advantage.

When they finally collapse from being tired they laugh until tears come from their eyes as they notice that they look like chickens in a chicken coop and not seventy-six youko, neko, or heaven/hell beasts in a giant football field sized room. Naruto concentrates and suddenly the pillows are once again intact and are stacked in neat piles in each corner. "Well I have to wake up now since I have to go to the council meeting soon so we all might as well get up and get ready for academy." Naruto says as everyone nods in understanding before Naruto opens his eyes and finds himself once again on the floor with Kie and the four kits on top of him yawning and waking up and hears a knock at the gate's door.

Rushing, he pick up the five foxes and puts them on the bed before running out of his room, not noticing that the five foxes are racing after him with vigor. When he finally gets to the gate he scents the other side before opening it after making sure that the foxes were still asleep. "Haruko-san, nice to see you, how are you doing this morning?" Naruto says as he rubs his eyes with his hand, the five foxes looking up at the Inuzuka head with curiosity. "Hello Naruto-chan may my partner and I come in?" Haruko asks Naruto who nods and lets her come in, now noticing the five foxes that are next to him, making him laugh slightly as he closes the gates after they come in.

"I came to see if you wanted to have my clan watch Hanabi and your little ones here while you're away, I know that you're still going to the academy and I'm not sure if you want them here with so many foxes all the time, I know of you foxes' love of pranks and I think it would help lighten up my clan since it's starting to become like those Hyugas." Haruko says, cutting to the chase. "Sure, if Hanabi or these four in their humanoid forms were to open the gate door and forget to close it, Konoha would have a prank fest that would make every village tremble at the idea of coming here." Naruto says as he leads them to the house where everyone is getting ready at breakneck speed.

"Wow, if this is how it is in the morning I would hate to see it when it's the day of spring cleaning." Haruko says with a chuckle as Naruto joins in the rush with the five foxes on his tail. As Haruko watches everyone goes to the sword stand and grabs their respective blades after they finish getting dress, grab their partner, and go to the kitchen to eat.

Naruto come down the stairs in his usual outfit with four little kids that look like they're three walking behind him with similar hakamas on, each with the Uzumaki crest on their right arm while they have the usual rose with a silver fox for the boys or a red fox for the girls leaping out of the petals. They are wearing a light grey hakama with a sky blue obi. "Haruko-san, while they are in this form please call them Lara, Aaron, Loran, and Alsea in public and around others since they have a human name and an angelic name for when they're in each form." Naruto says as each little youko, without their tails and ears of course; step forward when their name is called.

Lara has silver hair with black bangs and her hair is in two pig tails that are loose and her eyes are the same shade of blue as Naruto's were when he was human, Aaron has red hair with a silver side bang that gives him a bad boy look with his slightly narrow eyes that have changed from green to gold while his hair reaches his mid-back but has been put into a high bushy pony tail, (a.n/ think Shippo except slightly sleeker.) Loran has pure red hair that is in the same style as his brother's but has a full bang and has wider eyes, and Alsea has silver hair with red bangs in the same style as her sister.

"Well, I never thought a five yr old would be able to do the hair of four little kids that look like they're three so well. What's your secret?" Haruko asks Naruto who laughs slightly. "I told them that I would get them some ice cream when I pick them up." He answers as the four little kids lick their lips in anticipation. "Thanks, getting my own three yr old, Hikaru, ready is a hassle and she's just as energetic as these four." Haruko says with a laugh at the obvious answer. "What do you know; your youngest daughter has the same name as the Kyubi as you know her." Naruto says with a grin.

"Well I hope that if you Hikaru are as sweet and nice as you say, I hope mine is just as sweet and one day as powerful." Haruko says as she follows them to the kitchen where Tsuki and Sabrina have finished cooking a meal of bacon, rice and scrambled eggs with milk, water, tea, and orange juice to drink for the youko while the partners have raw fish, chicken, and apples with water and milk to drink. "Wow, nice spread mind if I join? I didn't eat breakfast in hope I'd catch you before you left." Haruko asks politely to the youkos who nod and Naruto raises a hand to have a second chair rise up from the floor boards, explaining why all the chairs look so natural. As they eat, they joke and laugh about what happened last night after Naruto explains how it happened.

"That would be good for training and fun would you mind if I had a feather, I would like to train you all in how to work with your partners and maybe teach you in how my clan works with our partners. You know, I show you some of my moves you show me some of yours?" Haruko says with the question clear in her voice. "Sure, but I'll have to make a dojo so we don't have too much damage to my mind's layout. Also, I'll add more terrain so we can have more experience in fighting in new areas." Naruto says as he finishes feeding the four little kits who burp slightly in unison, making it obvious that they're quadruplets.

"Otou-san, when are we going with Auntie Haruko?" Lara asks Naruto who chuckles slightly as he pats her on the head softly. "As soon as everyone finishes eating since we're leaving at the same time." Naruto says to the little hanyou who says oh before snuggling under his chin and purring, making Haruko smile at the obvious love the little girl has for her adopted father who loves her and her siblings back with all of his heart. As everyone finishes their breakfast, the kits mock fight in the living room, showing that that they have a natural fighting ability and that if trained they'd be very powerful beings though for now they're very clumsy and tend to trip over their own two feet since today is their first real day in their human forms.

"Well, if you let them become ninjas they'd be a force to be reckoned with if they are in a group." Haruko says as she watches them use claw and fang to give each other slight scratches that heal soon after being inflicted thanks to the heaven/hell beast and demonic blood running through their veins. "Stop you four it's time to go, mock fight when you get there unless Auntie Haruko has decided to do something else with you." Naruto says to the four little kids who all say in harmony, "Awww," and goes up to Haruko and holds each other's hand. "But I do have a surprise for you, Rose, Flame, Ace, Kozakura, you can come out now." Naruto says as four teenage foxes that are about the size of Kie's battle form come out of hiding. "Hi there my imoutou/omoutou, I will be with you until your true partners find you." The foxes say to their assigned younger sibling before letting them sit on their backs with tenderness.

"Well, I guess the usual age for getting your partner here is five not twelve." Haruko says to Naruto who nods as he follows them outside. "Well, my house is on the way to the tower so we can drop you four off together so you can be with your Otou-san until then." She adds after they say goodbye to the others with Kie on top of Naruto's head with a smile on his face. "Kie, can I ride on your back today? Today, I have a bit of a prank in my system and this is phase one." Naruto says to the fox who laughs before leaping off Naruto's head and transforming into his battle form, without any flames on his paws so he won't leave footprints, shocking Haruko who quickly regains her posture.

"Now that's a good surprise for when you're in a fight and need a surprise attack or a distraction since that would have the enemy either shocked or running." Haruko laughs as Naruto leaps onto the back of Kie who chuckles slightly at the idea. **"Then that would be very funny." **Kie says with a louder laugh, shocking Haruko even more. "Yes, Kie can talk when in this form, well talk in human terms." Naruto says answering Haruko's unspoken question. "We're here you four, time to say goodbye to your Otou- san." Haruko says to the four kids who all say and hug Naruto bye before going inside the compound with Hana who had been waiting on them to arrive.

"Now, let's go to the tower before we have to hear the mouths of the banshee, the stuck up teme, and the chickens turned human." Haruko says, making Kie and Naruto laugh before Kie takes off with amazing speed, making Haruko have to sit on her own partner to catch up to the laughing pair of kitsune. "Now that's speed, we might have the Ambu's heads turning in shock since we're going at a Kage level speed." Haruko says to Naruto and Kie who grin a very similar grin as they speed up, making Haruko's poor partner really work to catch up to them as they race around and around the tower's stairs until coming to a dead halt at the doors. "Remind me never to try to race you." Haruko says as she gets off her tired partner who is panting hard but is smiling a bit.

_** "You foxes have a lot of speed under your belt and I noticed that you were holding back a lot. Don't think I don't know that kitsune are the fastest of us canines even if you seem to be a bit feline half the time." **_Haruko's partner, Kurookami (a.n/ I don't know her name so I made this up. .), says once she regains her breath. "Looks like, thanks to you, we are a bit early so we can warn Sarutobi-san of what's about to happen, I had one of my fastest high leaping foxes that can speak in the human language jump the gate and go to our allies and warn them of what's about to happen." Naruto tells Haruko who laughs and nods as they walk into the tower, Naruto still on Kie who has his head high, showing his dominance, but his tails slightly lower, showing that he knows who is boss (a.n/*cough cough* Naruto *cough cough* XD). They get many looks of shock and curiosity.

When they finally get into the Sandiame's office all of their allies are there smiling or smirking as they see Naruto on Kie's back with dignity and pride but with mischief and bliss clear in his eyes. "Hi Naruto, would you like to explain why you had all of us told why not to eat anything at the meeting?" Inoichi asks Naruto who smirks at them before having Kie close the door with one of his tails before changing into his usual form. "You'll see and you'll be happy that you didn't eat anything when it all goes down." Naruto says with a smirk making everyone have likewise smirks at the possibilities.

When it's time for the meeting they notice the council and Hiashi have already seated themselves and are shocked to see Naruto on top of Kie and his own fox features are showing with pure pride radiating off of him. "Why is this gaki here? He should be in the academy right now where he can't cause anymore trouble! I knew he was the Kyubi!" The older pink banshee, the Haruno head yells as she points her finger at Naruto who smirks slightly. "I thought Hiashi-san would've told you that I'm the current clan head of the Uzumaki clan therefore I am apart of the Ninja Council and that my features are apart of my bloodline. Also, it's forbidden to talk of the Kyubi without the permission of the current Sandiame and only I am free to say anything about since, after all, I am Kyu-chan's container." Naruto says with a smirk on his face, making all the females except the banshee blush slightly. "You mean to tell me that the horrid vermin is a girl and that you know of it!" The banshee screams making Naruto have to have Sarutobi heal his ears and Naruto's while Haruko heals her own at the same time as everyone else that isn't immune to the banshees' scream.

"Sandiame-sama surely you don't think this gaki is clan head material?" One of his old teammates says as she looks at Naruto with disgust. "Of course he is after all the last pure blood Uzumaki the others were changed into one by him or was adopted into the clan like Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, and Neji Hyuga." Sarutobi says with disdain as they take a seat, Naruto on Sarutobi's right and Haruko on the Sandiame's left with their partners sitting next to them. Kie, deciding to freak them out transforms into his chibi form before jumping onto Naruto's head and barking slightly in laughter at the others faces.

"Now that we've settled why don't we get to business?" Sarutobi says with a slight smile in his voice as Naruto acts more like a young lord once again despite having to sit on a few phone books to be at the same height as his sixteen yr old self. "I would like to create an alliance with a few of the civilian clans since my clan wants to become apart of Konoha and we already have all of the ninja clans behind us except the Hyuga clan due to them spying and trying to steal techniques but we have stopped that right Hiashi-san?" Naruto asks Hiashi who pales and nods pretty quickly. "Naruto would you like to explain how you solved that dilemma?" Sarutobi asks Naruto who reaches into his pocket and takes out three different pictures, one of the black roses covering the wall, one of the Red Rapists raping Hiashi, and one of Kohaku midair catching and disabling a spy bird and eating it.

"These are the measures we had to put since Hiashi decided to spy on my clan, Sarutobi-san, Yakama-san, Inuzuka-san, and my other allies can testify since they were there for two of the three instances though Yakama-san does know why I planted the black roses." Naruto says as Inoichi stands up and starts to explain. "Naruto here has a green thumb when it comes to plants. He planted the black roses known as the Black Death rose first when Hiashi first started spying in hope of driving him off spying but it didn't work, as you can see by the young fox killing a bird that has a spy cam on its back.

Thanks to that fox, it was stopped from giving any secrets to the Hyugas since the bird had the Hyuga insignia on its wings. And finally, he planted his new hybrid plant he called Red Rapists, hybrids of a special herb that makes animalistic plants breed similarly to humans and a red vine called Fire Fox Chokers that are fire proof and have been known to choke anything that touches it while it's alive, thus giving that plant it's name. It stopped the last attempt at spying and catches the perpetrator, Hiashi, red handed and gives him a punishment that even I would be afraid to endure." Inoichi says with a small shiver at the last picture before passing it to everyone including Hiashi who pales at the memory.

"Remind me to ask for you when we need some precautions from spying." Sarutobi laughs as he pats the young boy on his head after Kie jumps onto Naruto's laps and falls asleep there. "I have plenty of seeds to cover every gate and wall in and around Konoha if you want me to." Naruto says as he takes out a few black and red seeds from his hair, and gives them to Sarutobi who puts them in his pocket. "That reminds me, Inoichi-san how is the plants I gave you? They had enough of my chakra in them to grow to about twice their normal size in a day alone." He asks Inoichi who laughs slightly. "That explains a lot, the moment they touched my special soil they shot up the four times their usual height!" Inoichi laughs as he shows Naruto a few pictures of the plants, making Naruto grin. "Remind me to ask you for your special soil for my own plants since the soil around my compound is all natural, but is fairly poor compared to normal soil that's why I have to always pump chakra through the compound." Naruto says before hearing a knock at the door.

"Come in." Sarutobi says when a young girl about the same age as Naruto comes in, her blond hair and blue eyes reminding Sarutobi of the old Naruto making him realize that the prank was about to begin, carrying a large basket filled with jelly donuts comes in with a shy look on her face. "M-m-my n-name is Oturan, my Otou-san and Okaa-san told me to bring these fresh donuts over for the council in thanks for trying your hardest to get rid of that monster." Oturan quickly spits out before placing the donuts on the table and running off, closing the door behind her. "That was nice of them lets dig in." Hiashi says while the Naruto allies and one or two of the civilians politely decline before winking at Naruto with mirth clear in their eyes as they watch the greedy Naruto haters eat every last bite before patting their stomachs with satisfaction. "It seems that they have a special filling and it was delicious." The banshee says as she happily sighs.

"Look there is a card and a picture. The card says, 'Arigato for doing this for Konoha, this is your just deserts.'" Hiashi says before everyone looks down at the picture that shows a fully masked and hidden man with brown hair around his penis that is stuck in one of the donuts. "Oh my Kami we ate cum!" All those who had eaten the donuts yell as they starts throwing up and slipping on their own puke, making everyone else laugh while staying in their chairs, Kurookami standing on the table to keep from being hit or stepping in the puke. _'Naruto, you have out done yourself and you have a green thumb when it comes to pranks.' _Everyone that didn't eat the pastries think as they laugh their asses off as they watch Hiashi runs around like a chicken cut his head off before a Red Rapist suddenly appears and starts raping him like before. "Gomen Naruto, I accidentally dropped one of the seeds you gave me could you give me a new one later?" Sarutobi asks Naruto who nods before laughs until Kie has to hold on to him so he won't fall into the puke.

Swiftly, everyone that didn't eat anything rushes out by command of the Hokage. Naruto puts a sign that says, "Quarantine, many people with steel poles up their asses are puking out semen from many different canines and felines thanks to them being greedy." before taking out a picture of his handy work, showing all of said people puking in unison with the picture in Hiashi's hand and sticks it under the sign with a wide feral grin. "Phase two is now complete, now to start phase three. I'm sorry Jiji but you're about to have a lot of paperwork but I'll tell you the key to it after this." Naruto says as he pulls out a remote control and presses the large red button. "Ah!" They hear as the puking people are drenched in the hormones of a female canine or feline in heat along with those in the different shops that hated Anko and Naruto in unison.

"Naruto I forgive you because today I'm going to either die of laughter or at least be bed ridden for the next week or so." Sarutobi laughs as Naruto pulls out a case of DVDs and gives one to each of his allies who look a bit surprised. "I always keep a video diary of every prank I do so expect a lot of laughs and DVDs from now on. I'm very sorry but Kie and I have to go to the Academy now, bye Jiji, bye Haruko-senpai, bye Inoichi-senpai, expect me to come by later on to your shop." Naruto says as Kie transforms again and Naruto transforms into his beast form, scaring everyone that never saw it before and races off faster than they did coming to the meeting. "Naruto's a celestial silver youko sorry that I didn't mention that." Sarutobi says to the shocked humans who nod while Haruko smiles slightly.

When Naruto get to the Academy he quickly transforms back into his human form in the forest before racing with a now chibi Kie into Iruka's classroom to see everyone staring at Naruto with curiosity in their faces except his little group and those that were at his home yesterday. "Don't worry about explaining Naruto, The Hokage has told me about what was happening today so you're excused. Your clan mates will tell you what you missed since the day has ended thanks to some epidemic of foxes, cats and hounds racing through the streets." Iruka says as a ninja suddenly jumps through the window along with five foxes, seven wolves, and ten dogs cornering him in a corner before they all jump on him and start humping him with vigor. "Run, get to your homes as fast as you can before that happens to you!" Iruka shouts as he races out the window to his home as fast as he can along with the rest of the class that is afraid of being humped by animals, except the Uzumakis that run through the door before leaping through the windows in the hallway since it gives them a straight shot to their home.

When they finally get there they notice that the foxes are on their back laughing just as hard as Sarutobi was earlier as they watch the mayhem on a big screen that shows each camera hidden in Konoha. "Naruto, you have outdone yourself I hope that this isn't your last." Tobi says as he goes to the onsen to clean off with his future mate right after him along with Sasuke and his future mate. "Akina, follow me I need to tell you something." Naruto says to the shy Jin youko who nods before following Naruto without Jin and Kie following.

When they finally get back to the compound, everyone is shocked to see Akina is a celestial like Naruto. "I told her about what happened at the meeting, they wanted to take her from us since she doesn't have any relations to us so I changed her to one of us so they can't say anything." Naruto says as Akina changes back into her usual form before grabbing all the girls and taking them to her room to talk about something. "Well, I'm guessing that you also told her about how you are going to have multiple wives along with the rest of us guys." Sasuke and Tobi say with crossed arms and closed eyes while nodding their heads. "You are right but now I have to go get my kits." Naruto says before leaving to go get the four energetic kits.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto and co. but I do own his kekkai genkai, his new look, Akina, Yugito's new look, and any other original looks, abilities, kekkai genkais, and characters. I also do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho, Full Metal Alchemist, or anything else that I borrow temporarily in the fanfic.

'Hi!' normal talk

'_Hi!_' thoughts/ thought speak/ flashback

'_**Hi!**_' jutsu names/ Goddess speak/ Pissed Arashi speak/ female partner or summon speak

'**Hi!**' Pissed Naruto, Akina, Yugito, Kyubi, Tobi, and Kurama speak/ God speak/ male partner or summon speak

New names/demon and angelic names and physical and mental age

Anko: Kagura/Kurotsuki/Lune/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Kurenai: Tsuki/Akatsuki/Luna/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Itachi: Tobi/Kurokitsune/Daisuke/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Naruto: Kurama/Arashi/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Yugao: Sabrina/Akazakura/Neko/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Yugito: Sarina/Farina/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Aiko: Lulu/Ai/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Kari: Momo/Mai/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Sasuke: Tyson/Gabriel/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Night Snow: Lara/Ariel/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Red Snow: Alsea/Grace/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

Kohaku: Aaron/Sabriel/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

Kin: Loran/Nora/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

Kyubi: Hikaru/ Hilary/ physical age: 23 yrs old/ mental age: 34

Akina: Red Storm/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Neji: Grey Eagle/Biro/ physical age: 13 yrs old/ mental age: 24

Hinata: Silver Swan/Beira/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Hanabi: White Heron/Barbara/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

Tenten: Midnight Dreamer/Terri/ physical age: 13 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Sakura: Little Blossom/ Nekozaruka/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Ino: Flower Dancer/ Sun Cat/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

The Rise of the Kurogan:

Chapter 8: Seven Years Later and the Attack of the Angels 

Flashback to previous chapter

_When they finally get back to the compound, everyone is shocked to see Akina is a celestial like Naruto. "I told her about what happened at the meeting, they wanted to take her from us since she doesn't have any relations to us so I changed her to one of us so they can't say anything." Naruto says as Akina changes back into her usual form before grabbing all the girls and taking them to her room to talk about something. "Well, I'm guessing that you also told her about how you are going to have multiple wives along with the rest of us guys." Sasuke and Tobi say with crossed arms and closed eyes while nodding their heads. "You are right but now I have to go get my kits." Naruto says before leaving to go get the four energetic kits._

Chapter 8: Seven Years Later and the Attack of the Angels 

"Wake up everybody! Today is Graduation Day! Loran, Aaron, Alsea, Lara, get dressed, you still need to go to academy but your Aunt Haruko will pick you up along with her daughter remember to get your partners before you go!" Naruto yells as he gets up and grabs Kie with one of his eight tails, making sure that the fox is up as he changes into the black and red version of his original silver and red cloths since it would help him blend in better than his original outfit in the forest while the kits where similar cloths to what he used to where. Then he takes his hair, now to his mid-back like all the other guys, and takes it down out of the night braid that keeps it from tangling up.

When he gets down the stairs he notices that Neji and Tenten, her hair like the other girls loose and down to her waist, have already left to meet Gai sensei and Rock Lee at their usual meeting ground with their partners while everyone else is down stairs, all of the others that are twelve in the same color outfits as Naruto and they all have ditched the rose with a fox or cat leaping out of the petals and instead asked Sarutobi to have it engraved on their headbands next to the leaf symbol since Naruto had helped approve the personal symbol for each ninja of their and Neji's generation so they can identify each other with ease.

"Ok everyone, let's go and become ninja again." Kagura says with a little irritation in her voice as they get ready to go. About two years ago, through multiple blood exchanges, they had all the foxes transformed into pure heaven/hell foxes so that they have a smaller, chibi, form and a battle form like Kie. They all have their respective partners transform into their battle forms and race to the academy, Naruto and Kie winning by a long shot, three seconds to everyone else's five or six seconds shocking everyone already at the academy as they feel a huge gust as they breeze through to go to the forest so no one knows about their partner's specials abilities.

As they wait for the day to begin, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Choji, Hikaru, and Kiba find them and start to talk to the youko since they already know of their secret. "Naruto, Kaa-san wanted me to ask you to help us with some of your moves since Hika-imo and I have had a little trouble with it since it's hard with the flexibility, right Akamaru? Kiba asks the little pup on top of his head who barks in agreement after sating something to his little sister Akiokami that looks like the red version of their mother, Kurookami. "Sure stop by tomorrow since today we meet our new teammates and senseis." Naruto says with a smile as the bell rings for them to go inside.

"I'm happy that most of the girls that had come dropped out thanks to it being to light of heart for this, too bad we still have the banshee to worry about." Sasuke says to Naruto and Tobi who nod gravely. "Good luck to anyone that has her on their team." Naruto says to the group who all wishes each other luck as they go to their classes. When they get there they notice that Iruka is alone and knows that Naruto's latest plan worked like a charm. "Ok everyone you know what is about to happen so all I have to say to you is good luck and I hope for the best for all of you." Iruka says to everyone before starting the Graduation Exams.

Three hours later

"Yatta, we're ninja now!" Kiba yells as they wait for their teams to be called. "Ok, now for the teams to be called and remember there will be two teams with four or six if you look at it that way, teammates instead of three or four. Team one will consist of Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru your sensei will meet you after this. Team Two will consist of Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino. Team Three will be Tobi, Tsuki, Aiko, and Kari. Team Four will be….." Iruka goes on and on until he finally gets to team six. "Team six will be Kagura, Yugao, and Sabrina. And finally, Team Seven will be Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Akina. Please wait here until you sensei picks you up." Iruka says before leaving.

Four hours later

"Where is he?" Sakura yells while the six kitsune watches her with disdain. _'Why did we have to get her?' _Naruto, Kie, Sasuke, Kurobi, Akina, and Jin Though-speak to each other as they watch her parade around with disdain and sadness clear in their faces. They had found that since that night seven years ago they could telepathically speak to each other at will. _'Naruto, could you do one of your famous pranks for our sensei?' _Sasuke asks Naruto who smirks before placing a storage scroll between the slide door and the wall, Sakura to busy being Banshee Jr. to notice. Soon after Naruto sits down and Kie leaps back onto his lap and pretends to be just waking up when the door slide open and green slime covers Kakashi from head to toe making the banshee laugh while the foxes smirk, knowing not to show to much emotion around the man responsible for most of Naruto's pain since he never stepped in to stop any of the beatings when he was there.

_ 'Sarutobi gave me six foxes and a banshee. Kuso, I have rotten luck.' _Kakashi thinks as he looks over his new team. "My first impression of this team is troublesome. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi says before shushining to the roof. Naruto, Sasuke and Akina use pure speed to go to the roof in less the amount of time it takes Kakashi to shushin there, shocking the cyclops and the banshee speechless when they get to the roof. "First I'd like all of you to do introductions before we go any further." Kakashi says before being silent. "Kakashi-sensei, could you go first so we know what to do?" Akina asks politely while holding Jin close to her heart.

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are none of your business, my dislikes is none of your concerns, my dreams I don't have any that you'd know about." Kakashi says with an eye smile making everyone sweatdrop. "You mean, you like your Icha novels, you dislike those who abandon their teammates, and your dream is for the Icha novels were to be made into a movie and you'd be the star and to meet the author of the smut." Naruto says with a smirk, stunning the smiling jonin to silence once again. "Did I miss anything Inu?" Naruto asks him making the disgraced ex-ambu captain pale to know that his old charge knows of what he did.

"Well, silver boy you can go first." Kakashi says, not bothering to answer the silver fox's question. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto; I like foxes, some dogs, the Inuzukas, my friends and allies, my partner, ramen, my family, training, cats, and pranking people. My dislikes are those who'd abandon their family or cast them aside like some scum, those who abandon their posts for no reason, thieves, people who spy on my family, and banshees. My dream is to become Hokage, to hopefully activate my second bloodline, and to rebuild my clan." Naruto says with pride clear in his eyes. "My name is Uzumaki Uchiha Sasuke and I have a twin. I'm the same except my dream is not to become Hokage but to help my friends achieve theirs'." Sasuke says not giving Kakashi any time to say anything.

"My name is Uzumaki Yamasaki Akina. I'm the same as Sasuke." Akina says with a slight shyness in her voice as she leans in to Naruto for support. "Well pinky it's your go." Kakashi says before sitting back. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are… my dream is…, my dislike is Ino-pig!" Sakura says and each pause she glances at Sasuke and Naruto with hearts in her eyes. _'Great, I get three enigmas and a banshee of a fangirl, just my luck.'_ Kakashi thinks as he looks at Naruto, Sasuke and Akina scoot away from Sakura slowly. "Meet me at training grounds seven at seven o'clock in the morning tomorrow and please don't eat or you'll puke. Also, bring supplies for survival training since the previous test was just to see who has the potential to become genin." Kakashi says before leaving.

"Well, if we are going to be a team we need to go train to see where your weaknesses and strengths are since we are probably going to fight tomorrow then we got to go for our party." Naruto says to Sakura who looks at him for a little while before bursting. "What do you mean my weaknesses? What about yours?" Sakura yells dumbly at Naruto who sighs before rubbing his temples with a hand. "Remember, we have the same last name which means we live together, train together, and work together 24/7 need I say more?" Naruto says making the banshee shut up and follow them to the training grounds where the rest of the Uzumakis are training with their teammates for the same reason as Team Seven.

"Hey Naruto, who'd you get for a sensei we got ok ones." Kiba asks Naruto who sighs slightly. "Shikamaru, excuse me for saying your line but this is a drag. We got old Inu for a sensei." Naruto says with a sigh making everyone except Sakura who didn't know about anything wince in sympathy. "Well Sakura, first lets start with genjutsu, then ninjutsu, then finally, taijutsu. Give me you best shot." Naruto says with a monotone voice. _**"Genjutsu: Light Trap no Jutsu!" **_Sakura shots as she hits Naruto with her genjutsu, making Naruto's eyes widen slightly as he is engulfed by darkness for a split second.

"Not bad, but your genjutsu could be stronger, Kai!" Naruto shouts as he releases a pulse of his human chakra, not wanting Sakura to know of his angel or demon chakra just yet. "Genjutsu level is about low to mid genin, not bad, next ninjutsu." Naruto says, shocking Sakura that he just tossed the genjutsu with ease. _**"Ninjutsu: Dust Clone Jutsu!" **_Sakura shouts once again as she creates five clones with ease and quickly switches with them to try to fool Naruto who only yawns before sending out a burst of human chakra to destroy the clones. "You are still high academy level so you are weak there but that can be changed, now for taijutsu." Naruto says as he gets into a strange form that looks similar to the Inuzuka's family taijutsu but his legs are more bent and he is more relaxed and Kie is standing next to him in a battle stance as well but is still chibi.

Sakura gets into a bad beginning stance of the academy's taijutsu making Naruto and the others look on with pity as she charges Naruto who just side steps before grabbing her arm twisting it back and placing a kunai at her neck before releasing her. "Taijutsu level is mid academy level which is very low so that means you're book smart but not very strong, you have low chakra levels which means you tire easily as you are already tired from those few jutsu. You would best be like Tsuki and become a genjutsu specialist or be like Hinata and become a medical ninja." Naruto says as everyone nods except Ino who looks on with tears knowing that her former best friend just got shown her many flaws.

_ 'I'm a burden to Naruto and Sasuke; I don't want to be that.' _Sakura thinks as she makes up her mind to become stronger even though it's still based on her need to be with Naruto or Sasuke. "Could you show me how to become stronger then? My mom didn't want me to be a ninja so she disowned me for joining the academy and made sure that no one would teach me anything if I asked any genin or chunin since she is a clan head. I've been living in an apartment since then." Sakura says with sadness in her voice, finally sharing her darkest secret to everyone there, making Naruto hiss slightly in anger at the thought of another parent shunning their son or daughter.

"You can stay with us and we'll train you so we'll go ahead and share with you the cons and pros when we get to your new home but you must promise never to let anyone know of where we live unless you want fangirls and fanboys swarming there." Naruto says making Sakura squeal in pleasure before hugging him in thanks while chanting, thank you thank you thank you over and over again.

"Please…let…go….cant….breath!" Naruto says making Sakura let go of him with a blush clear on her face as she looks away embarrassed. "Thank you, now; let's get going to the Fox Palace as Jiji calls my home." Naruto says he starts heading in the direction of his home through the forest, having everyone follow him as he fast walks through the forest. As they keep walking he notices that Sakura is lagging behind making him shake his head at her before jogging back and picking her up before starting at a dead run, making everyone else race to catch up to him since he is the fastest.

"Naruto, could you at least give a little warning when you get ready to run and look at poor Sakura, she's frozen stiffer than Hinata when you picked her up after she twisted her ankle!" Kiba laughs as Sakura starts to notice that they have stopped. "How did you go so fast?" Sakura asks, still not realizing that she's in Naruto's arms with her own arms around his neck. "You'll see Sakura. We left the spy in the dust so we can relax now since he isn't as fast as we are." Naruto says with that smirk of his on his face. When Sakura opens her eyes she looks at her surroundings and notice they are in a garden filled with sakura tree, rose trees and bushes, and many different varieties of flowers and plants that she's never seen before.

"Naruto-san, my Otou-san told me that you had a lot of plants thought to be extinct or endangered but he never told me you had this many!" Ino says after she jumps out of Shikamaru's arms and looks around the garden. "I asked him not to since this garden is in my compound after all." Naruto says with a smirk before looking for his fox sentries. "Guys, we have a new family member and don't attack the newcomers unless it is Inu!" Naruto calls out after he closes the back gate so nothing would know that the gate opening was ever there. "Really, I know I was here before but I only saw the front of the house since I was crying and Otou-san had to carry me." Ino says as she looks around in wonder just as Flutter come to greet Shino.

"I think Flutter-san likes you Shino." Naruto laughs as Flutter sits on top of the bug user's head. "She says that my chakra tastes almost as good as yours and that she prefers to come to me when I'm near since I smell like her cousins the chakra beetles." Shino says as he relays the message the butterfly had given him before she flied off. "Let's go into the house so no one can see what's about to happen since it can be seen by the Hyuga if they use their kekkai genkai on the walls since we haven't had the time to put the anti-Byakugan jutsu on the gate walls yet." Naruto says as he leads them inside the giant house where Tobi's, Sasuke's, Aiko's, and Kari's things are by the door.

"Those four are planning to move out today after the party since they are still considered Uchihas and not Uzumakis thanks to their Sharingan. Hanabi-chan will move in with them when she's a genin while I'm stuck with the girls along with Kie. We may be cousins but we are still of separate clans." Naruto says as he sighs slightly. "Yeah, we had decided to move in with the Uchihas after becoming ninjas but since they were killed by those two angels that had brought my sister and me here but now since they are gone we decided to re create the Uchiha clan with more humble ideals than prideful ideas like the Hyuga clan." Kari says as she stands near Sasuke who nods in agreement at the same time as Tobi.

"Now that we're inside Sakura could you let me sit you down somewhere so I can show you some of the cons and pros?" Naruto says making Sakura realize that she was in Naruto's arms and blushes as she quickly jumps away from the inwardly amused Naruto that looks slightly grim. "Kai," Naruto shouts as he takes his true form, wings and tails shown in all his silvery glory. "KAWAII," Sakura shouts before glomping Naruto and feels the texture of his feathers and fur along with Ino who squeals at the sight of Naruto's fluffy appendages despite having seen them almost a hundred times. "Tenshi Kitsune!" Sakura screams as she cuddles Naruto who is knocked out by the double tackle. When they finally stop Naruto gets up and brushes himself off slightly before explaining everything to the pink haired girl who, for once, isn't being a banshee.

"I'll do it! But I want to be a neko not a fox since I have always loved cats." Sakura says before turning away so she doesn't see Yugito slice her wrist and Sakura's before letting their blood mingle. As Sakura transforms, Ino, being a loyal friend, asks for the same with Naruto's blessing who nods happily. When Sakura and Ino come out of their flames they still have their original hair color but are more feline in looks along with the usual cat ears, wings, and tail. "Sakura, ironically you're a zakura neko and so are you Ino since neither of you have silver fur or silver wings. Your abilities are the ability to control plants which is obvious, the ability to control fire, water, and light.

Also, your chakra reserves should be about three times the amount of chakra of a kage no matter how much chakra you originally had, your chakra control will be perfect, your reflexes, strength, speed, and agility shall be on par with Yugito and Sabrina's oh and you can fly with those wings and like all of us you can breathe underwater and can't be harmed by any kind of fire." Naruto says as he takes in the two girls new looks. "Wow, I already had perfect chakra control but the speed, reflexes, agility, and strength are very welcome. Do we get a partner?" Sakura asks Naruto who nods before calling for the twin foxes, Haku-zakura and Haku-sakura, who runs and pounces onto their new partners with joy, their four tails wagging at the same tempo as their partners' two tails.

"Arigato, thank you, for this!" Ino laughs as Naruto goes to the sword stand and motions the two girls to come. "Use you chakra to find you true swords. The swords choose you not the other way around." Naruto says to the two girls who nod before doing what their new alpha told them to do, not realizing that their instincts made them more submissive toward Naruto than originally. Sakura's katanas have a pink lion on it with pink diamonds for eyes while her zanbatou, like all the other zanbatous, has a dragon who's tail curls around the hilt while it's wings are outstretched like it's about to fly of the handle and attack, it is made of a strange silver gold that has pink flecks here and there showing that it has pink diamonds imbedded in the metal.

Ino's katanas have a light gold cheetah with sapphire eyes and silver claws while her zanbatou has a silver Japanese dragon that curls its way around the hilt with a mane of gold hair like spikes that go down its body. (a.n/ Think Spirited Away's Kohaku River with wings) "They're so beautiful!" Sakura and Ino gasp as they admire the designs on the swords wondering why all the swords have a feline and a dragon on the hilts and blades. Noticing this Naruto draws both of his katanas before stretching them in front of him carefully. Suddenly, his swords become the very beings depicted on each sword, scaring the entire household.

"Meet Akatora and Jinryuu, the inner spirits of my three swords, Jin-chan is your zanbatou's twin cousin Ino." Naruto says as Red and Silver bow in greeting. Jin is twice as tall as Arashi and is five time longer than Kurama. "We also have a human form and a larger form but we won't show you unless we need the largest form. The reason why all of us have a partner is because we are considered twins of heart despite my being a dragon and his being a tiger." Silver says as they both transform into a humanoid form. Red has long black and gold hair and red eyes and only wears dark red hakama pants and has a pair of tiger ears on top of his head and two long tails swishing behind him. Silver has silver hair and blue eyes and wears a blue kimono and has small horns on top of her head and her wings are out but are held tight against her body.

"The only way to awaken our brothers and sisters is to meditate with both of them across your laps so you can resonate with them but not yet since we can only take form with your chakra since our spirits and bodies were fused to the swords, by choice of course." Red says in a deep growling yet seductive voice that gives all of the girls shivers down their spine. '_If I have a seductive male feline or dragon with me twenty four seven I'm going to loose my virginity to a sword!' _All the girls think as they shiver again slightly.

Naruto, starting to feel the strain of having them in human form haves them transform back into their beast forms since he barely feels the pull of chakra when they are in that form, much to the relief of the girls. "Well, this is goodbye, for now." Silver says before leaping into the air and flying toward Naruto who reaches his hand out to catch her as she transforms back into a katana. Red, being the theatrical trickster, roars loudly before transforming into a sword as well, making it seem like he was about to attack Naruto, making the girls scream in terror. "I forgot to mention that Red is just as much of a trickster as I am!" Naruto laughs as tears comes out of his eyes.

"Now that everyone is settled lets get on with the party!" Naruto shouts before leaping up and rushing to his bedroom after giving Sakura, Ino, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji one of his downy feathers and shouting to go to sleep with them. Confused, they follow Sasuke and Kari into the guest rooms where they fall asleep immediately on the most comfortable beds in Konoha. When they wake up they are surprised to see that everyone along with their angel and demon counter parts are running around Naruto's forest like crazy while Naruto Stands between Kurama and Arashi in front of the new comers.

"Welcome to my mind, this is Arashi, my angel half, and Kurama Youko, my demon half. Hikaru, the red head that is trying to catch Kiba, is the female red Kyuubi no Youko. She is not as the books have depicted her she is really nice and she is very shy towards new people. She was being controlled by Danzo, Orochimaru, and a swirl masked Uchiha when she attacked Konoha and yes I am her container." Naruto says as he explains to the newcomers. "Tou-san, can we go into Kaa-san's bedroom now?" Loran, Aaron, Alsea, and Lara, along with their angel halves ask as they give Naruto the horrid _**Quadruple Kokitsune no Jutsu!**_ "Okay, since everyone is already inside anyway." Naruto says, shocking Sakura even more at sound of Naruto being called Dad by the four little foxes.

"I used my blood to save them from death seven yrs ago when they were born. They are really hanyou but before they were fox kits not human babies, and they consider Hikaru their mother while Kurama and Arashi are their uncles. It is because of what I did that I can legally be considered their father since they have my blood running through their veins and no longer have their original father's blood but they still have they're looks and somehow, Hikaru's blood was purified into a human's blood and replaced their mother's blood so now we really are their biological parents." Naruto says with a shrug after the four race to get inside. "Wow, you already have kids and you're only twelve!" Sakura says to Naruto who laughs slightly. "Here I'm twenty-three yrs old." Naruto says as he takes his mental age, all nine tails swishing behind him in perfect tempo with his heart. "Let's go before we miss all the fun. Oh and if you want you and you can become the same age as your mental age here." Naruto says before running after his kits with a smile on his face.

The newcomers, deciding not to be left out, transforms into five laughing twenty-three yr olds and races into the room to join in the pillow war but the moment they get in the room they are shocked at the size of the room and the sheer number of pillows, making them easy targets to everyone. "Newbie alert!" Kurama shouts before turning on the five frozen pre-teens turned adults and pommels them with pillows along with everyone else, quickly burying them in pillows. "Troublesome, but this is not a drag!" Shikamaru shouts as he throws pillows back while the two girls, with eight tails each, use their hands and tails to throw pillows in every direction and block other pillows, as if they are pillow war veterans not newbies.

"Hey, come pick a side so far it's Naruto's group versus Sasuke's group and we need to divide you guys evenly, Shino, Shikamaru, you two have to choose who will be on Sasuke's side since he has one less man than Naruto's group." Hikaru shouts as she dodges a pillow thrown by Sasuke who laughs a bit as she hits Kurama instead. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji go to Sasuke's side while Sakura goes to Naruto's side with Shino racing after her.

As they throw more and more pillows, they create pillow forts so that they don't get it twenty-four seven and so that the other team doesn't know how much ammo they have left. Then suddenly, Arashi, Daisuke, Luna, and Farina throw an aerial attack at Sasuke's side, making them stop throwing and try to get out of the way of the pillow bombs, forcing them to abandon their fort while Kurama and the other demons use their tails and attack them full force on foot while the human halves led by Naruto, raids the supplies and the fort, successfully getting most of the pillows while Sasuke's team has none. (a.n/ You thought I meant an actual battle didn't you? XP)

Naruto's group, now with most of the pillows, herd Sasuke's group into a corner then pelts them to the point the look like giant chickens and are up to their necks in pillows, making Naruto's group laugh their asses off to the point tears are running down their faces. "I guess we know who won." Naruto laughs before concentrating to get the pillows once again intact and set up in neat piles in each corner. "Lets go so Hika-chan can have her room back to normal and so I can finally give her, her body back in the real world so I'm sending you back to your own dreams or you can go to the dojo or the other terrains and train in how to fight in different circumstances. Arashi, Kurama, don't sneak off! I need your help too." Naruto says with a smirk as he catches his other selves trying to blend in with the crowd but fails miserably.

When everyone is gone Naruto seals the door closed and transforms the room back to the way he made it seven years ago and starts the lengthy process of seals needed to release Hikaru out of his body. He takes his claws and pierces his body just above the seal and uses it to write each mark needed to release her and keeps chanting words under his breath as he heals the wounds after collecting some of the blood in a sake dish and handing it to the shaking demoness as she watches Naruto's every move. "You know that you will still be connected to me and it is likely that you will become a silver like me. Are you sure you want to go through this?" Naruto asks her slowly as he looks her in the eye.

"Hai, I am sure, I would do anything to be in the outside world again even if it meant having to loose my own memory or to even be turned into a kid again." Hikaru answers before drinking the blood in one quick gulp. Suddenly, Hikaru is engulfed in a blue flame and you can hear her screaming as she is transformed and forced out of Naruto's body, Naruto holding in his own screams as he feels Hikaru being ripped from him like she is apart of his body.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto and co. but I do own his kekkai genkai, his new look, Akina, Yugito's new look, and any other original looks, abilities, kekkai genkais, and characters. I also do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho, Full Metal Alchemist, or anything else that I borrow temporarily in the fanfic.

'Hi!' normal talk

'_Hi!_' thoughts/ thought speak/ flashback

'_**Hi!**_' jutsu names/ Goddess speak/ Pissed Arashi speak/ female partner or summon speak/ light angelic speak/ kit Kyubi speak

'**Hi!**' Pissed Naruto, Akina, Yugito, Kyubi, Tobi, and Kurama speak/ God speak/ male partner or summon speak/ dark angelic speak

New names/demon and angelic names and physical and mental age

Anko: Kagura/Kurotsuki/Lune/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Kurenai: Tsuki/Akatsuki/Luna/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Itachi: Tobi/Kurokitsune/Daisuke/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Naruto: Kurama/Arashi/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Yugao: Sabrina/Akazakura/Neko/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Yugito: Sarina/Farina/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Aiko: Lulu/Ai/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Kari: Momo/Mai/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Sasuke: Tyson/Gabriel/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Night Snow: Lara/Ariel/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Red Snow: Alsea/Grace/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

Kohaku: Aaron/Sabriel/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

Kin: Loran/Nora/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

Kyubi: Hikaru/ Hilary/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Akina: Red Storm/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Neji: Grey Eagle/Biro/ physical age: 13 yrs old/ mental age: 24

Hinata: Silver Swan/Beira/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Hanabi: White Heron/Barbara/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

Tenten: Midnight Dreamer/Terri/ physical age: 13 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Sakura: Little Blossom/ Nekozaruka/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Ino: Flower Dancer/ Sun Cat/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

The Rise of the Kurogan:

Chapter 9: Hikaru see Hikaru do and the new addition of team 7 

_Flashback to previous chapter_

"_Hai, I am sure, I would do anything to be in the outside world again even if it meant having to loose my own memory or to even be turned into a kid again." Hikaru answers before drinking the blood in one quick gulp. Suddenly, Hikaru is engulfed in a blue flame and you can hear her screaming as she is transformed and forced out of Naruto's body, Naruto holding in his own screams as he feels Hikaru being ripped from him like she is apart of his body._

Chapter 9: Hikaru see Hikaru do and the new addition of team 7 

When Naruto wakes up he stands up and looks around until his eyes rest on a sleeping twelve yr old girl that looks like Akina's identical twin and has eight tails and is wearing the light blue yukata and the red collar with the silver fox that Hikaru was wearing before she left his body. "It worked Hika-chan, you're out." Naruto whispers in Hikaru's silver fox ears, waking her as she stretches similarly to a cat and looks around and notices Naruto and glomps him while crying as she realizes that she is finally back in the living world. "Thank you Naruto, I don't know how I could repay you!" Hikaru says as she looks at Naruto as he cups her face in his hands and wipes the tears from her face with his thumbs before kissing her, to the shock of the former Akayouko no Kyubi.

Slowly, Hikaru relaxes and gives into the kiss, allowing Naruto to pull her into his lap and deepen the kiss, his tongue sweeping across her lips in invitation. She happily obliges and opens her mouth so Naruto can explore every crevice and tooth within her mouth as he flips them over and presses himself against her in the heat of the passion before breaking apart and panting as they catch their breaths. "You don't have to do anything Hika-chan, I love you and I would and will do anything to make you happy even if it means having to kill myself to do it." Naruto says the moment he catches his breath as he rolls off of her and allows her to get up. I want to go with you to meet this sensei of yours personally so I will pose as you second life partner." Hikaru says before transforming into a fox kit with two tails like Kie and leaps onto Naruto's shoulder and curls her tails around his neck after he dresses.

As he walks out of his room with Hikaru on his shoulder and Kie on his head while his zanbatou is on his back and his katanas are now at his sides. When he gets down stairs, Sasuke, Sakura, and Akina are waiting for him and are curious about Hikaru. "Hey guys, did you know you can have more than one partner? Hika-chan is going to be posing as my second partner oh and she can also pose as you long lost twin Akina though she'd have to hide two of her tails since she is connected to me and ill have the same amount of tails as I do." Naruto explains as Hikaru leaps from his shoulders and transforms into her human form, making Akina laugh at the similarities and the fact she is wearing one of Naruto's outfits.

"C-c-could I-I-I borrow o-o-one of your outfits Akina-san?" Hikaru asks, her shy nature revealing itself. "Sure, Hika-nee, you can and call me Aki-chan, Akina, or Aki-imo." Akina says as she unseals an extra outfit and has Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto turn their backs so she can change. When she finishes changing and transforms back into a fox they eat a quick breakfast, not caring about Kakashi's orders then head for the training grounds, Sakura happy that she learned a lot of new ninjutsu, genjutsu, and knows one good taijutsu form instead of what she knew before she became apart of Naruto's clan and hugs Haku-zakura as she buries her face in the nin-fox's fur before looking up to see Sasuke looking back at her with one of his rare smiles and Naruto looking back as well with one of his own rare, non smirk or grin, smiles as they stop along with Akina who is looking at her with a smile and small tears in her eyes as she remembers her own feeling when Naruto welcomed her into the family.

As she looks one she can't help but smile back at them as she jogs to catch up to them before they all turn and go to the grounds and wait at the four pillar in the training ground for their sensei. As they wait Akina and Hikaru, who can talk in her chibi-beast form, nods before Akina starts singing:

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

Hikaru and Sakura, who knows this song, start to join in as the boys watch with small smiles.

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why,_

_Without you it hard to survive!_

The girls start to sway their hips while Hikaru leaps from Naruto's shoulders and sways her tails to the quick beat.

'_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly!_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last!_

_Need you by my side!_

'_Cause every time we touch I feel the static,_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky!_

_Can't you feel my beat so?_

_I can't let you go,_

_Want you in my life!_

Hikaru steps up and the two other girls stop singing so she can do her solo while the boys tap their feet lightly to the song.

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky,_

_They wipe away tears that I cry!_

The other girls join in once again just as Kakashi shows himself, and instead of saying anything he watches as the girls finish singing.

_Oh, the good and the bad times we've been through them all,_

_You make me rise we I fall!_

Kakashi starts to cry slightly as he remembers how Rin would sing that song when they were waiting on their own sensei. The youko had already noticed him thanks to his scent and are inwardly surprised to scent not only these fresh tears but tears from before he came.

'_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly!_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last!_

_Need you by my side!_

'_Cause every time we touch I feel the static,_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky!_

_Can't you feel my beat so?_

_I can't let you go,_

_Want you in my life!_

When they finish singing they turn around to see Kakashi discreetly wiping the tears from his eyes as Hikaru leaps back onto Naruto's shoulder and Akina leans on Naruto as Sakura leans on Sasuke since Naruto's shoulders are taken. "Sorry I was late, I was on my way here when I saw a fight and had to stop it since I was the only ninja there. I was lucky to get out of it unscathed." Kakashi says, for once having a good excuse that stumps the five youko even though they scented the lie. "Well I have three bells and you need to take them from me before noon. If you don't get a bell not only will you not be able to eat lunch, you will be immediately imported to the academy. You are allowed to use any weapons, jutsu, and fighting styles you know. You may now begin." Kakashi explains as if nothing happened as all four of the genin leap away into the trees.

"This is a team work exercise so we need to work together to get the bells. Here's the plan," Naruto whispers very low so only they could hear each other and not Kakashi who is watching them from where he seems to be reading his Icha novel. '_They already realized that they need to work together to get the bells and they are not fighting. Naruto must have gotten through to Sakura somehow. Why does she have a fox like those three? Is that a second fox on Naruto's shoulder? I'll have to watch out for those five foxes.'_ Kakashi thinks just as Naruto and the others break apart.

Suddenly, the five foxes lead by Hikaru and Kie start to attack Kakashi, still in their chibi forms since they don't want him to know that they aren't trying. Kakashi, seeing this stops reading the book and dodges the seemingly messy lunges of the five foxes and is shocked when an explosive tag, discreetly placed by the foxes goes off, more smoke than flames, hiding them from his sight. '_Used the foxes for a diversion, not bad but they aren't good enough.' _He thinks as he leaps out of the smoke right into Naruto's waiting fist and Sasuke's waiting foot.

"Never underestimate an Uzumaki or an Uchiha!" Sasuke and Naruto shouts as Akina and Sakura put him under a double light trap jutsu, making it twice as difficult to release the jutsu since the two girls chakra is very different yet have fused together to the point the jutsu is worthy of c rank and not d rank. Then just as they are about to grab the bells the timer rings. "Not bad and you griped the main reason behind this exercise but you didn't get the bells-wait! Where are the bells?" Kakashi says as he notices that instead of bells hanging from his belt there are three small rocks.

"The foxes had already gotten the bells for us we just made it seem like we didn't get them yet." Naruto says with a smirk as he, Sasuke, and Akina show their bells before he tosses his to Sakura who is confused why he gave his up. "You wanted to become Hokage and I was just in it before just so I could be near one of you. You deserve this more than I do." Sakura says before tossing it back to Naruto who shakes his head and gives it back to her. "I am the clan head and I need more learning if I want to be strong enough to protect my clan, you keep it." Naruto says before tossing it back to her.

"Naruto, she's right but if you feel that she deserves a bell you take mine." Akina says to him and Sasuke also tries to give his to Naruto who only shakes his head and starts to walk away. "Naruto stop, I just added the bells since like you said yesterday I dislike those who abandon their team members even if it makes you fail your mission. You all pass and Naruto, I hope you forgive me for letting that happen to you seven years ago." Kakashi says as he ruffles Naruto's long hair. "I already forgave you seven years ago but I still don't trust you and it will take a lot to earn my trust back Inu. Also, are we done here or do you want us to start on some of those five-thousand d-ranks?" Naruto asks with a small laugh as he grabs Kakashi's hand and keeps it on top of his head for a moment just like he used to before the incident that gave him his mother's birthright.

Kakashi, seeing Naruto's version of forgiveness and compassion toward him makes him smile. "Inu, if you take of that final mask for the rest of the time we're you students you'll have my trust and I'll call off the kill on sight order on my sentries." Naruto says making Kakashi's visible eye widen before he tears off the three masks he keeps on his face, revealing his fanged teeth when he grins slightly. "That's why you smelled so much like an inu! You're a Silver Inu Youkai!" Naruto shouts in youko, knowing that only Kakashi and the other youkai would understand.

"Yep, my uncle happens to be the current Lord of the West but he rarely comes into town to visit. Oh, and the only reason I read the smut is because it has a good story line and it keeps my enemies off guard thinking I'm not paying attention and yes, I know what your foxes are including Kyubi-sama." Kakashi says in inu youkai so that if someone came by they'd think it was an ambu language or Kakashi teaching Naruto how to speak dog. "Why didn't you tell us?" Naruto asks quietly as he looks up at Kakashi who has placed a genjutsu to hide his fangs. "Try wearing a mask all the time, its fun to make people wonder about your face and it hides the fact you're handsome." Kakashi smirks before pulling up a fourth hidden mask out of nowhere. "Can we have a few you know that we always have fangirls thanks to our faces." Naruto asks with large eyes making Kakashi laugh before giving him ten or so masks before shushining to the tower for his report.

"He always was too quick for his own good." Naruto sighs as he leads the gang to his favorite food joint, Ichiraiku Ramen, where they had planned to meet with the rest of their group since it seems that Naruto's blood had also given them a ravenous taste for ramen. "Ichi-Jiji, we're back!" Naruto shouts as he sits down in his usual seat and Kie sits on the smaller seat next to Naruto, Ichiraiku decided to add the partner seats when Naruto started showing up with his partner all the time, and Hikaru, to Naruto's amusement, sits on his lap and promptly faints.

"Why did she faint?" Sasuke asks in youko, Ichiraiku has some thunder demon blood in him so he can understand, "She sat on my _assets_ by accident." Naruto answers in youko making the guys laugh while the girls blush wildly at the thought. _'She's is one lucky vixen.'_ Akina and Sakura think as they watch Hikaru wake up and move forward slightly so she won't feel the slight bulge in his pants. _'Hikaru, you just aroused me a little so could you sit back how you were so no one can see my slight hard on? Please don't faint.' _Naruto asks Hikaru who mentally nods to Naruto before sliding back very slowly, blushing under her fur when she notices that the bulge has gotten bigger thanks to the feeling of her body sliding over his dick.

"I'll have twelve pork, twelve miso, and twelve seafood deluxe ramens. Hika-chan and Kie are very hungry today." Naruto says to the man who nods before rushing to cook the meal since he has already gotten the other's meals cooking. "Hey Ayame, did you make your choice yet?" Naruto asks the man's daughter who nods slightly before whispering into Naruto's ear. "Ok, we'll do it after my first c rank mission since you need to get the right paperwork." Naruto whispers back, confusing Sasuke who is close enough to hear him.

"Here are your first three bowls Naruto." Ichi says as he places the three bowls in front of Naruto who gives the miso to Kie and the seafood to Hikaru before starting on his own bowl. When no one is looking Naruto sneaks a peak at Hikaru who is eating like a little lady. "Wow, your Hika-chan there has the manners of a princess yet she eats just as fast as you do!" Ichi laughs as he gives the trio their fifth bowls, noticing that the others have left already since they are either training with their team or moving out with Sasuke.

"Hika-chan when we're done lets go to the place you told me about." Naruto says as he finishes his last bowl along with Hikaru and waits on Kie to finish. _**"Sure Naruto-san, I would love to."**_ Hikaru says in her silky almost seductive voice, making some of the men outside the ramen shop look in hoping to see the face of the voice and becomes confused when they see only a silver haired boy with two foxes snickering behind their hands or tails. When the men disappear from the stand they all laugh before paying Ichiraiku and leaving, looking at the sky as the sun sets before racing off shinobi style.

As they race off the Sandiame looks at them with terror filled eyes. "He's release the Kyubi, if she decides to rampage again it will be the end of Konoha. I will give him until after the chunin exams then he must leave this village." Sarutobi murmurs to himself before turning away from his crystal ball until suddenly the darkened room turn a bright blood red and when he turns back he see Hikaru, in her enraged red form, growling at him with her eyes directed at him before the ball explodes.

As he shields himself he hears a whisper that sends chills up his spine. _**"If you ever think of harming Naruto I will rampage until Konoha knows why it was destroyed." **_Hikaru, growls before disappearing revealing that she had projected her chakra to deliver the message. _'Kami-sama, help us all.' _Sarutobi thinks then all of a sudden he hears a woman shout, _**"Fat chance asshole!"**_ scaring him to the point he almost has a heart attack.

Elsewhere, Naruto and Hikaru, Kie had went back to the compound, have gotten to a hidden valley that looks just like the one Naruto made within his mind except instead of the door and pillars there is a cave opening that is almost hidden thanks to the fact it is formed with a large hill too small to be a mountain and to big to be a regular hill. "Wow Hika-chan, no wonder you started to cry before!" Naruto says, for once his age showing itself instead of his usual maturity. "Yea, I had thought that you'd somehow tapped into my memories of when I was an eight tail and I played here with my onii-san when he wasn't protecting his title." Hikaru whispers to Naruto after she transforms into her human form.

"I wanted to tell you something Hika-chan, but I was afraid of if you rejected me. Will you be my first mate?" Naruto asks her, kneeling in front of her and looking her in the eyes with wide pleading eyes that shows the passion, lust, and love within the young boy, his emotions stronger than that of most full grown men. "Of course Naruto-kun, I have always loved you since the first time I met you." Hikaru says as she kneels in front of him and hugs him while crying, not noticing the light swirling around them as he marks her as his first mate on the right side of her neck, a silver nine tailed celestial fox nestled lovingly in her crook instead of a bite mark. Hikaru, feeling the pleasure-pain of the bite, bites him back on the left side of his neck, creating her own mating mark, a red nine tailed vixen wrapped in her own tails like a blanket.

"It seems that even your mating mark is shy, look it's hiding with her tails!" Naruto chuckles as he pulls back and takes a peek at the little fox on his neck. _**"Bravo Naruto, if you were older I'd get a piece of that." **_A goddess with jet black hair and gold eyes that looks like she is the same age as Naruto chuckles as she appears behind the shocked boy and throws her arms around him. "Sister, stop using your goddess voice, you're scaring our chosen mate and his first mate. Nice to meet you, my goddess name is Kami but my real name is Yuri. The girl behind you is Yami but her name is Yuki." A goddess with silver hair and gold eyes says as she shakes her head at her twin.

Warning small lemon and spoiler for later chapters if you want to skip this or you're too young. You have been warned to skip to the next underlined sentence.

"C-chosen m-m-mate, m-m-me?" Naruto stammers just like Hikaru and Hinata usually does and faints on the spot. "Y-y-you chose N-n-naru-kun, that m-m-means t-t-that a-any h-h-he c-chooses are your mates as well!" Hikaru manages to get out before fainting as well. "Looks like our first mates are shy, but before we go lets make sure that Naru-kun has large assets sooner rather than later." Yuki says before making his assets grow to twelve inches, leaving the last three off for when he's older.

"Nice, but Yu-yu, you know that he is about to enter his first heat. He'll need an older mate to take that much of him so soon." Yuri says as he watches Yuki stroke the rather large member. "I know, it's just that I can't wait for when we become angels so we can come to him and it'll take at least six more months, right around the chunin exams." Yuki says before she starts to pump Naruto's already hard member so he won't feel so uncomfortable. Yuri, not wanting to miss out, takes off her the pants she had on under her long white dress, revealing she had no underwear on, and mounts him the moment Yuki moves to the side, letting her older sister take him first.

When she gets off of him Yuri takes her place for a split second so she can catch the last half of his release, the youko still asleep thanks to the two goddesses deciding that they didn't want him to wake up during their ministrations and has him bite them on their necks so that they'd be his second and third mates before turning their attention to Hikaru, who is also under their combined spell. They remove her pants and starts fingering her making her wet and have an orgasm, making her marking reflex start, marking them once again. After they make it so it seems that they never mated by hiding the scent and markings proving they mated the to the pull on their own cloths and readies to leave. "Sleep tight, my mates." Yuri and Yuki say before leaving in a clap of thunder, Yuri loves to prank like a fox, waking the two sleeping kitsune.

Lemon End

"Naruto, we are going to be the mates of two goddesses! How are we going to tell the others?" Hikaru says when she fully awakens, ignoring the wet feeling between her legs that seems to be disappearing. "We shall tell the girls before we make them our mates since we can't have all of Konoha knowing about this, if they found out we'd never be left alone and Hiashi-teme would really try to get on our good sides." Naruto says just before he kisses Hikaru furiously, showing his passion in that single slow flame of a kiss.

Miles off the coast of the Hidden Mist

"Haku, you having been mourning for awhile since that fox died but now we have a job to do. The builder just left two days ago to get new supplies in Konoha and it takes two months to get to the and another two months to get back. We'll attack in four months so you can get over that mangy thing and start acting like how I taught you or should I let the next shinobi we meet rape you before I kill them. Get going you damned youko." a man tells a blue haired girl who shivers and hugs her silver, blue tipped tail that has been keeping her warm. "Yes, Zabuza-sama," Haku says as she turns back to watch the water go by as they leave the mist and go to the forests of Konoha to wait on their new prey. '_Someone please save me from the monster that keeps me trapped.' _She thinks as she lets a stray tear track down her face and drip into the water, freezing the water the moment it touches it.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto and co. but I do own his kekkai genkai, his new look, Akina, Yugito's new look, and any other original looks, abilities, kekkai genkais, and characters. I also do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho, Full Metal Alchemist, or anything else that I borrow temporarily in the fanfic.

'Hi!' normal talk

'_Hi!_' thoughts/ thought speak/ flashback

'_**Hi!**_' jutsu names/ Goddess speak/ Pissed Arashi speak/ female partner or summon speak/ light angelic speak/ kit Kyubi speak

'**Hi!**' Pissed Naruto, Akina, Yugito, Kyubi, Tobi, and Kurama speak/ God speak/ male partner or summon speak/ dark angelic speak

New names/demon and angelic names and physical and mental age

Anko: Kagura/Kurotsuki/Lune/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Kurenai: Tsuki/ Akatsuki/ Luna/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Itachi: Tobi/Kurokitsune/Daisuke/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Naruto: Kurama/Arashi/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Yugao: Sabrina/Akazakura/ Neko/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Yugito: Sarina/Farina/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Aiko: Lulu/Ai/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Kari: Momo/Mai/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Sasuke: Tyson/Gabriel/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Night Snow: Lara/Ariel/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Red Snow: Alsea/Grace/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

Kohaku: Aaron/Sabriel/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

Kin: Loran/Nora/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

Kyubi: Hikaru/ Hilary/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Akina: Red Storm/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Neji: Grey Eagle/Biro/ physical age: 13 yrs old/ mental age: 24

Hinata: Silver Swan/Beira/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Hanabi: White Heron/Barbara/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

Tenten: Midnight Dreamer/Terri/ physical age: 13 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Sakura: Little Blossom/ Nekozaruka/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Ino: Flower Dancer/ Sun Cat/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

The Rise of the Kurogan:

Chapter 10: The Land of Waves Arc 1 

_Flashback to previous chapter_

"_Haku, you having been mourning for awhile since that fox died but now we have a job to do. The builder just left two days ago to get new supplies in Konoha and it takes two months to get to there and another two months to get back. We'll attack in four months so you can get over that mangy thing and start acting like how I taught you or should I let the next shinobi we meet rape you before I kill them. Get going you damned youko." a man tells a blue haired girl who shivers and hugs a fluffy thing that has been keeping her warm. "Yes, Zabuza-sama," Haku says as she turns back to watch the water go by as they leave the mist and go to the forests of Konoha to wait on their new prey. 'Someone please save me from the monster that keeps me trapped.' She thinks as she lets a stray tear track down her face and drip into the water, freezing the water the moment it touches it._

Chapter 10: The Land of Waves Arc 1 and the Shock of Finding a Second Jin-Youko

As the last two months come to a close our favorite team of five youkos and four heaven/hell beasts has finished the five thousand d ranks with ease and annoyance as they return a battered and bruised Tora back to the Fire Daimyo's wife. "Just a little more, just a little more," Sasuke, Naruto, Akina, and Sakura chant as the woman squeezes the life out of the poor cat. "That thing is one of Nibi's kits, I'm sure of it!" Akina shouts as she lets a medic heal her scratches. "I know, that cat's been around for the last two or three decades. It is known as the bane of the genin just like you were called the bane of the Black ops Naruto." Kakashi says as a smile lights up his face as he laughs once again at the faces of those present to see Naruto along with the rest of his genin look like chibi male and female versions of him if he wore the same cloths as the four youko.

"You're right, I had those Ambu running like Kie on coffee trying to find me-Who gave Kie some more coffee?" Naruto yells as Kie runs around so fast that he is only a white and red blur and is burning everything with his feet since they, for some unknown reason, (a.n/ *Rolls eyes* -.-') catch on fire whenever he gets coffee in his system. "Sorry Naruto I left my coffee on the table and he must have gotten to it." Iruka says as he rubs the back of his neck with a nervous smile. "You are going to be pranked by many foxes in the near future." Naruto murmurs in a monotone making Iruka run for the high hills in fear.

"Can we do a c rank now at least? We've finished the d ranks Kakashi needed to do and they were boring and you know how Hikaru gets when she's bored, right Hika-chan?" Naruto asks Hikaru who purrs as he rubs her ears in a massage-like way. "Sure Naruto, here this seems safe enough. Tazuna the bridge builder of the Land of Waves, please come out and meet your protectors for the next two or three months." Sarutobi says knowing that Hikaru likes to pull dangerous pranks on him when he didn't give Naruto what he wants.

As the door is opened, the poor kitsune have to fight from covering their noses as the drunken Tazuna enters the room. "Four brats, four foxes with two tails, a cat with two tails, and a cyclops, is this the best Konoha can do?" Tazuna slurs out just before he is push onto his ass by Hikaru who just saved his life from Naruto's and Sasuke's katanas. "Please don't insult the two heads of the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans, their foxes, their cats, nor their potential mates. They hate it when they are insulted." Kakashi warns while silently thanking Hikaru for saving their charge's life. "Naruto, please don't kill our clients no matter how insulting they are or Konoha will get a bad name." Kakashi says to Naruto who turns his head and pouts, grumbling that he wanted to kill Tazuna.

"Go get what you need and rest because tomorrow we're heading for the Land of Waves." Kakashi says and just when he's getting ready to leave Naruto comes up to Tazuna grabs his bottle of booze and takes a swig. "You have good taste but you also have bad taste by the smell of that beer around you. Go to the Drunken Fox, they have the best wine in town at the lowest prices. If you wonder I own the place!" Naruto smirks as he walks of with Tazuna following him like he's a god.

"Could you show me? I've been drinkin' this booze thinking it's the best in town." Tazuna asks Naruto who looks back at him and smirks before nodding. "Hika-chan, could you go get your namesake? I want to see my first mate's face right now." Naruto asks Hikaru who smiles and licks his face before running off. "Your first mate, you're too young to have a mate or a wife." Tazuna says making Naruto chuckle slightly.

"I'm the last of the Uzumaki clan so I must have a harem of mates of at least five before my sixteenth birthday. Hika-chan is my first mate." Naruto says just before he is tackled by a now human Hikaru who kisses him fiercely, causing the blushes of Akina and Sakura, while causing the smirks of Tazuna and Sasuke. "Hi Hika-chan, could you get of me now? We are going to be protecting Tazuna-san here for the next two or three months and we're going to the Land of Waves so pack your favorite weapons and scrolls." Naruto says when she releases the kiss and helps him get up.

"I know N-Naru-kun, H-Hika-chan t-told me. Now, let's go to the D-Drunken F-F-Fox and get our best wines for the trip before A-Anko-san and K-Kakashi-sensei drinks it up." Hikaru says. Anko, being a true pranksteress, sometimes walks around in her teenage form and seduces the guys who don't know her. When they stop they are in front of a building that is shaped like Kyubi's head if she were ever to get drunk. As they walk on the 'tongue' into the 'mouth' they are shock to see Anko isn't there and Kakashi is playing cards with Kagura.

"I overheard you telling him that we'd take some of your best wine so I've been keeping Anko-san busy and Kagura-chan occupied so we'd have a couple bottles for the road. Ha, I have a royal flush Kagura." Kakashi says as he plays the card game with the prankster of a girl. "Ah damn, I almost had if only if I had all aces, oh look, I do!" Kagura says with a smirk before leaping up and singing Lady Gaga's Poker Face. "Kuso, I never win and my poker face is almost flawless!" Kakashi shouts as he throws his hand into the air before mock crying.

"Oh by the way, Kagura Uzumaki meet Tazuna of the Waves, Tazuna of the Waves meet Kagura Uzumaki, she is one of the many girls adopted into my family as potential mates for me and Sasuke. The civilians have taken to calling my house the matchmaker's paradise despite the fact no one but those who I trust or trusted know of it though Ibiki-san wiped those who I no longer trust's mind." Naruto says as he lets Kagura hug him from behind before going into the back and coming back with five or six scrolls. "There, we have all the wine we need, Tazuna if you want a bottle now you'll have to buy one from Tsuki, Kagura's twin." Naruto says pointing to the shy girl who 'eeps' before hiding behind the desk.

Naruto, curious to why, scents the air discreetly. '_Hika-chan why do I smell honey, spice, milk, and something that makes me a little horny?' _Naruto asks Hikaru who blushes red when she smells it. _**'She was masturbating and I think she was thinking of you while she was doing it. Don't blush like I did and act like you normally do or she'll go in a coma with embarrassment.**__' _Hikaru answers as she fights to keep the blush in check. "Tsuki-chan, we have a customer or do you want me to take this one?" Naruto asks Tsuki who looks up from behind the counter before getting down to business and selling Tazuna one of the good wines.

"Domo arigato, kid, I've heard a lot about this wine. Wow, the bouquet is amazing, if the wine is half as good as it smells it will be enough to make any experienced wine taster's tongue cry." Tazuna says before grabbing a sake cup that Naruto handed him and pours some of the deep red wine into the cup and takes a small sip before downing it with a smile on his face. "Where do you get this stuff? It's the best wine I've ever had!" Tazuna shouts making Naruto and Kakashi smile.

"I made it using the grapes in my compound. That specific wine I call Dark Desire for it's flavor and it's color." Naruto says, thanks to him being a silver youko, he can control how sweet the grapes are and how the wine will taste and ripen the flavors as they brew, giving it the best flavor out of all the wines normal humans can make. "Well, when my village is rich enough we'll ship your wine all over the world!" Tazuna says as he downs another cup.

"That would be an honor for all the money I make goes to orphanages and poor villages that need it." Naruto says as he remembers how the other kids that were at the orphanage may not have been as bad off as he was but it was still pretty bad.  
"What about your clan? Don't you need the money too?" Tazuna asks Naruto who smiles. "I also sell fruit and herbs through the Yamanaka clan so I have enough revenue to support my clan with that alone and the fact my mother had a large fortune that came with being an Uzumaki. Oh and you might want to save that wine, I heard that when the Sandiame gave some of that wine to the Daimyo the Daimyo said that my wine is worth many hundreds more than what I sell it for, I had to close for about three months just to make more wine sine the already made wine wasn't ready yet." Naruto says as he seals the wine scrolls into a larger scroll before slipping it into his coat.

"Now let's part ways and start getting ready, Sakura, could you go get about a ten-thousand senbon, kunai, shuriken, ninja wire, and the other necessities? I'm going by the flower shop to see if Inoichi-san will supply me with a few of those new hybrids to breed with my own. They could come in handy if something was to happen and I like to be prepared for the worst case scenario." Naruto says before walking off with Hikaru fast behind him. '_Looks like I might be in good hands if this kid is more powerful than he seems.' _Tazuna thinks as he goes back to his hotel to get his things packed.

Chapter End

Author Notes: Sorry for such a short chapter for those who like them long and I hope that those who do like it short are relieved with this last one. I know that this story seems to be revolving around the Kurogans but that was only for the last couple of chapters since this story will be splitting into two different stories with the wave arc. This story will go along the original lines while the second story will drop the Kurogan thanks to some accident in the arc and he will have the second kekkai genkai and he will still have the doujutsu part of the Kurogan the second story will just become a FemKyubi, FemGaara, FemHaku, FemKami, FemYami, and Hinata with Naruto. I just think that Gaara should be allowed to be a girl like in all my stories Haku is a girl since they have had similar lives to Naruto and they need each other.

I will also have two other stories where Naruto will have either the angelic half or the demonic half of the kekkai genkai. I hope you will stay reading my fanfics. If you are wondering about my other two stories I will be updating them soon. My computer has no internet and I can only update when I'm at a library when it lets me on this site.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto and co. but I do own his kekkai genkai, his new look, Akina, Yugito's new look, and any other original looks, abilities, kekkai genkais, and characters. I also do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho, Full Metal Alchemist, or anything else that I borrow temporarily in the fanfic.

'Hi!' normal talk

'_Hi!_' thoughts/ thought speak/ flashback

'_**Hi!**_' jutsu names/ Goddess speak/ Pissed Arashi speak/ female partner or summon speak/ light angelic speak/ kit Kyubi speak

'**Hi!**' Pissed Naruto, Akina, Yugito, Kyubi, Tobi, and Kurama speak/ God speak/ male partner or summon speak/ dark angelic speak

New names/demon and angelic names and physical and mental age

Anko: Kagura/Kurotsuki/Lune/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Kurenai: Tsuki/Akatsuki/Luna/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Itachi: Tobi/Kurokitsune/Daisuke/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Naruto: Kurama/Arashi/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Yugao: Sabrina/Akazakura/Neko/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Yugito: Sarina/Farina/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Aiko: Lulu/Ai/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Kari: Momo/Mai/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Sasuke: Tyson/Gabriel/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Night Snow: Lara/Ariel/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Red Snow: Alsea/Grace/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

Kohaku: Aaron/Sabriel/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

Kin: Loran/Nora/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

Kyubi: Hikaru/ Hilary/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Akina: Red Storm/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Neji: Grey Eagle/Biro/ physical age: 13 yrs old/ mental age: 24

Hinata: Silver Swan/Beira/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Hanabi: White Heron/Barbara/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

Tenten: Midnight Dreamer/Terri/ physical age: 13 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Sakura: Little Blossom/ Nekozaruka/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Ino: Flower Dancer/ Sun Cat/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

The Rise of the Kurogan:

Chapter 11: The Land of Waves Arc 2 

_Flashback to previous chapter_

"_Now let's part ways and start getting ready, Sakura, could you go get about a ten-thousand senbon, kunai, shuriken, ninja wire, and the other necessities? I'm going by the flower shop to see if Inoichi-san will supply me with a few of those new hybrids to breed with my own. They could come in handy if something was to happen and I like to be prepared for the worst case scenario." Naruto says before walking off with Hikaru fast behind him. 'Looks like I might be in good hands if this kid is more powerful than he seems.' Tazuna thinks as he goes back to his hotel to get his things packed._

Chapter 10: The Land of Waves Arc 2 

The next day finds Team 7, everyone with their swords, and Tazuna waiting on Kakashi at the northern gate while sipping a strange concoction that Naruto had brought. "You'll make a fortune with this, my hangover is gone already and I only took one sip!" Tazuna praises Naruto who is sipping some as well. "When I first drunk some of my wine I found that I had an awful hangover and found that some of the herbs that grow within my compound are good with destroying any trace of alcohol, poison, drugs, and anything else that can kill with even the smallest doses. It's also good with destroying a hangover. I call this Drunkard's Elixir." Naruto says as he screws the top on the elixir just in time to see a disheveled Kakashi.

"I ran out of the elixir, do you have some with you?" Kakashi asks Naruto who chuckles before giving Kakashi a full bottle of elixir. "You had run out about a week ago so I took the liberty of refilling it for you." Naruto says before using his transformation jutsu to make his physical form look like his five yr old self before having Hikaru pick him up after transforming into her twenty-three yr old form with silver hair and green eyes, making it seem like they were a mother and son. Sasuke, seeing the idea transforms the foxes and Kurobi to make them look like normal animals and have them hide in the brush where no one can see them.

"Naruto thought it would be a good idea to make it seem like our team is smaller than it seems and that he would pose as your infant nephew with his widowed mother Hikaru. He is, after all, The Prince of Tricksters." Kakashi laughs as he creates a shadow clone and has it pose as Naruto if he still had blond spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes and whisker marks on his face with an orange jumpsuit. (a.n/ I wanted to allow the original Naruto some game time.) Sasuke, seeing this, transforms into his original outfit at the same time as Sakura.

"Akina what form will you take?" Naruto says in cute toddler talk, making Hikaru squeeze him slightly in warning. Akina, getting an idea, transforms into her own five yr old self without the red tips. "I'll pose as your twin sister." Akina says with an equally cute voice. Hikaru, giggling at the twin silvers, pick Akina up and has Naruto get down and hold her hand. "Aw, I don't get held by Okaa-san." Naruto says with wide eyes and a pouting mouth. "You'll get your turn soon Arashi, let Akemi have her's." Hikaru says while ruffling Naruto's hair fondly. "'Kay, Kaa-san," Naruto says with a resigned voice.

"If I didn't know better I would've thought they really were a family." Tazuna says as Naruto leaps onto his back and hangs on. "You're pretty light for a twelve yr old Naruto-san, are you sure you have enough to eat?" Tazuna whispers to Naruto before wrapping his arms around Naruto's legs. "I have a high metabolism." He whispers back before going back into character. "Now, is everyone ready?" Kakashi asks as they walk pass the wall.

"I want my Foxy-chan!" Akina and Naruto shout at the same time, making Hikaru laugh before asking Sasuke to open her scroll to reveal a small plush red fox and a small plush silver fox. Upon seeing the plushes, Naruto and Akina reach out for their foxes before hugging them; Naruto has the silver one while Akina has the red one. "Now we're ready unless my little ones are hungry." Hikaru says before seeing Akina and Naruto feigning sleep perfectly. "Guess not, let's head out and please don't cut yourselves with your weapons." Kakashi says, getting a chuckle out of everyone as they leave for the first time, the first time in seven years for Akina, and goes into the world.

As they walk they notice that it hasn't rained in a while and start to enjoy themselves as they walk through the forest in the late spring weather. Kakashi, looking at his group as they play the roles of inexperienced genin and a small family perfectly as they walk but notices Naruto making small subtle hand movements along with the others, shocking him with the fact that they know Ambu hand signals.

"Naruto, where did you guys learn those signs?" Kakashi asks Naruto in the hand signs as he notices Naruto's left eye crack open just slightly so he can see. "I can't tell you that but if you do know what these signs mean then you know what's about to happen. We already used a switching jutsu to make sure we're not hurt and they each have enough chakra to withstand most attacks that aren't mortal." Naruto answers before acting like he woke up along with Akina. "Kaa-san, why is there a puddle in the road? Where are the other puddles?" Akemi asks as she gets down with Naruto and start splashing around in the puddle before Hikaru could stop them.

"Ow, damn brats get off our heads!" The ninja hiding in the puddle shout before feeling the bite of a blade at their necks. "I don't like it when you call my little ones brats but I think I should let them decide on your punishment unless you tell us who you're after and who you're working for." Hikaru says before releasing the jutsu along with Naruto, Sasuke, Akina, Sakura, and Kakashi, revealing the true members and the fact there is more than just four ninjas with one that can go it on his own. "For what I've read in my bingo book you're easily caught." Naruto chuckles before taking his twin katanas and letting them become their smaller beast form and come very close to the Demon Twins heads, making them shout what they know.

Two hours later.

"I see, so Zabuza is after you but you don't have enough money since Zabuza's current boss, Ganzo, is a dwarf with a greed demon riding him to hell," Kakashi says, managing to get a chuckle out of the now revealed Ginta and Karo who are only three years older than them sipping some of the wine that Naruto gave them when he noticed that their skin and bodies are ice cold and they're very thin. "Zabuza abuses you two, and your adoptive sister Haku who happens to be a silver/blue youko hybrid who is abused even worse since he hates the fact that all three of you are true demons." Kakashi finishes as they all drink the warmed wine calmly. "Yes, all that is true and I hope that you forgive me for lying to you about my circumstances." Tazuna says as he bows to the group.

"I didn't know you were abused like that by Zabuza, usually he takes more care of his subordinates. Naruto, Sasuke, looks like you'll have another girl to try to woo with your charms and talents. Sakura, did you choose yet?" Kakashi says to the group of ninja, Ginta and Karo shocked to see Sakura nod before glomping Naruto. "I loose another to you Naruto, but I don't have the stamina to have as many as you already have and you still have more who'd like to get a hold of you." Sasuke says with a small smirk, making Naruto pale at the thought of all the girls waiting at home for him. "Hold on, girls? I thought only the two next to you and the girl glomping you were the only ones!" Ginta shouts as Naruto blushes. "I have a lot of potential mates." Naruto says as he looks up into the sky and thinks of Yuri and Yuki, knowing that they just love messing with him.

"I know I don't mind but my team chooses. So Naruto, I know that everyone in this group except Sasuke will follow you now since he moved out." Kakashi says, addressing Tazuna's question. "Actually, since he is the head of my mother's clan I still am under his leadership even if Tobi and I have gone under our father's clan name." Sasuke says as he pouts slightly, making him look younger than usual before glaring at Naruto, clearly saying that he wants to go. "Sasuke, don't glare at me like that you know I never back down from a mission, no matter how dangerous. Oh by the way, what are you exactly?" Naruto asks as he looks at Sasuke with mirth in his eyes though his question was for the demon twins. "We're half fire wolves/half blue kitsune, our parents mated in the midst of their heats." Ginta and Karo say as they watch the two alpha males of the younger group play around in a show of close friendship. Sasuke, feeling mischievous, pushes Naruto into Jin, the dragon, who laughs before picking her master off the ground with her hand-like front paws. "Stop goofing and call your partners, we'll be going all out from now on." Kakashi says, now knowing the full danger ahead of them.

Naruto, getting the message, barks out in youko, shocking the newer demons even more as they watch Kie lead the group of foxes along with Kurobi before going to his partner. Then, deciding to keep the true powers of his swords hidden has them turn back into swords. Then, deciding they need all of their abilities, has everyone stop using their cloaks to reveal their demonic appendages. "A celestial, I never thought I'd see one!" Karo whispers in awe as Naruto shakes out his wings, scaring the already scared Tazuna shitless. "Ugh, please go change your underwear and pants!" Naruto and Kakashi shout as everyone of the demons holds their noses as they smell the horrid stench of fresh shit.

When Tazuna finally comeback clean and shit free they head out, Ginta and Karo posing as prisoners, gagged and all, in front of Tazuna and sakura so Sakura can watch them for sudden moves, Naruto and Kakashi in the front so they can protect the front, Akina and Sasuke bringing up the sides, while the foxes surround them with Kurobi bringing up the rear. They have smooth sailing from there but when they get off the boat into the Wave country, they feel a slight presence and stay alert. About halfway to the village where Tazuna lives, Naruto suddenly stops them before throwing a kunai into a bush, nearly killing a snow white snow rabbit.

"Duck so I can block!" Naruto shouts as everyone except him ducks as he pulls out Akatora and stops the spinning blade from decapitating him with ease. "A genin that can block my zanbatou, now this might be a challenge if you can use that thing as well as you can block my sword!" Zabuza shouts as he lands in front of Naruto who has taken a battle stance with Kie near his side. "You're a demon as well? Looks like my lucky day I get a fur rug- what the hell! Are those wings?" Zabuza-teme shouts as he notices Naruto's wings, fully outstretched and shielding everyone else from view with their twenty foot wingspan.

"Of course, I'm a celestial Jin youko, I am favored by Kami-chan and Yami-chan, but I'm not sure about Shimigami-sama. But prepare to die!" Naruto shouts as he prepares to rush Zabuza who simply throws a large bundle at Naruto's feet before walking away. "That bitch in there is of no use to me so you can have her. Let's fight in about a week." Zabuza growls before picking up his zanbatou and disappearing in a swirl of water. Naruto, surprised and enraged that Zabuza tied up the poor girl in a sack, sheathes his zanbatou and uses his claws and cuts through the tough material in one swift swipe before sniffing her all over to see if she is hurt.

Karo and Ginta, afraid for Haku, tries to come closer but is stopped when Naruto looks back and reveals that his eyes are blood red. "N-N-Naruto w-was a-a-always a-a-abused when h-h-he w-was l-l-little, and w-when he sees s-someone I-I-injured o-o-or abandoned, he goes into a blind rage as he tries to heal the one injured." Hikaru says, her voice becoming smoother as her worry overrides her shyness. "What, he s-seems more the sheltered type!" Ginta says as he now notices the barely visible scars all over Naruto's visible skin. "No, he was never sheltered, in truth he is an orphan as the rest of us are." Sakura says as she looks down in sadness at the memory of her mother banishing her from the clan.

"We became celestials through a blood exchange with Naruto, we were all either human or demon before and all of us including those at home are either orphans or those who were banished from our clans like Sakura." Sasuke says as he nods towards a crying Sakura. Now seeing the young genin with a new light, the demonic twins watch as Naruto carefully scents and checks over Haku with soft hands. **"I'll have to change her if she is to survive these wounds. Her jugular has been sliced with a senbon, self inflicted and from fear of being raped." **Naruto growls in a deep angered tone as he splits his wrist after taking off his glove and presses it to Haku's jugular wound. As he works he hears a tearing sob and turns to see Hikaru, wide eyed and afraid as her memory of being raped comes back to her.

_** "Hika-chan, remember who I am and what happened to the monster who raped you. You know I'll never let anything like that happen to you or anyone if I can help it." **_Naruto says with a just as deep a voice but smoother and sounds more like velvet sliding over the girls' skin as he comforts Hikaru as he helps Haku endure the transformation. As the blue flames die down, the two new boys are shocked to see Haku's hair completely silver with blue tips and wings while Naruto purrs deep in his chest to help calm her as she starts to wake.

"Where am I? Who are you? Please don't hurt me!" Haku shouts as she tries to shield herself but is shocked to hear and feel the deep purring within Naruto's chest and looks up to see icy blue eyes peering down at her. "Why would I hurt you? You are not my enemy, you are not a spy, and you are a female of my race." Naruto says in a tone that makes him sound like he's sixteen and not twelve. "I thought I had killed myself." Haku whispers and tries to lower her head but is stopped by Naruto's gentle yet strong hand picking her chin up. "I managed to save you after Zabu-baka gave you to me seeing that he didn't need you anymore." Naruto says as Haku starts to cry and pulls the scared and shocked vixen into his arms and lets her cry as he gets up and carries her. "Wow, you're a miracle worker." Ginta and Karo says as they look at their sister hug him and cry her heart out. "Don't worry about it." Naruto says with a small smile before leading them to Tazuna's village.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto and co. but I do own his kekkai genkai, his new look, Akina, Yugito's new look, and any other original looks, abilities, kekkai genkais, and characters. I also do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho, Full Metal Alchemist, or anything else that I borrow temporarily in the fanfic.

'Hi!' normal talk

'_Hi!_' thoughts/ thought speak/ flashback

'_**Hi!**_' jutsu names/ Goddess speak/ Pissed Arashi speak/ female partner or summon speak/ light angelic speak/ kit Kyubi speak

'**Hi!**' Pissed Naruto, Akina, Yugito, Kyubi, Tobi, and Kurama speak/ God speak/ male partner or summon speak/ dark angelic speak

New names/demon and angelic names and physical and mental age

Anko: Kagura/Kurotsuki/Lune/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Kurenai: Tsuki/ Akatsuki/ Luna/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Itachi: Tobi/Kurokitsune/Daisuke/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Naruto: Kurama/Arashi/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Yugao: Sabrina/ Akazakura/ Neko/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Yugito: Sarina/Farina/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Aiko: Lulu/Ai/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Kari: Momo/Mai/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Sasuke: Tyson/Gabriel/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Night Snow: Lara/Ariel/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Red Snow: Alsea/Grace/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

Kohaku: Aaron/Sabriel/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

Kin: Loran/Nora/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

Kyubi: Hikaru/ Hilary/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Akina: Red Storm/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Neji: Grey Eagle/Biro/ physical age: 13 yrs old/ mental age: 24

Hinata: Silver Swan/Beira/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Hanabi: White Heron/Barbara/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

Tenten: Midnight Dreamer/Terri/ physical age: 13 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Sakura: Little Blossom/ Nekozaruka/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Ino: Flower Dancer/ Sun Cat/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

The Rise of the Kurogan:

Chapter 12: The Land of Waves Arc 3 

_Flashback to previous chapter_

"_Where am I? Who are you? Please don't hurt me!" Haku shouts as she tries to shield herself but is shocked to hear and feel the deep purring within Naruto's chest and looks up to see icy blue eyes peering down at her. _

"_Why would I hurt you? You are not my enemy, you are not a spy, and you are a female of my race." Naruto says in a tone that makes him sound like he's sixteen and not twelve. _

"_I thought I had killed myself." Haku whispers and tries to lower her head but is stopped by Naruto's gentle yet strong hand picking her chin up. _

"_I managed to save you after Zabu-baka gave you to me seeing that he didn't need you anymore." Naruto says as Haku starts to cry and pulls the scared and shocked vixen into his arms and lets her cry as he gets up and carries her. _

"_Wow, you're a miracle worker." Ginta and Karo says as they look at their sister hug him and cry her heart out. _

"_Don't worry about it." Naruto says with a small smile before leading them to Tazuna's village._

Chapter 12: The Land of Waves Arc 3 

As they walk through the village, Naruto can barely contain his rage at seeing an entire village being treated almost as bad as he was treated when he was five. Hikaru, Sasuke, and Akina, knowing what he is feeling, sends their comforting auras around him and Haku as they walk until they find themselves in front of a large, compared to the other houses, house where a young woman runs out and hugs Tazuna before noticing the group of ninja and two tailed animals around them.

"They helped me get here and they are excellent for ones so young. This is Tsunami, my daughter." Tazuna says as he watches the genin and the two chunin look at her warily after noticing the dirty looks they were getting from the villagers.

"Nice to meet you Tsunami-san. This is Haku in my arms and the rest are Akina, Hikaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Kie, Haku-zakura, Jin, Kurobi, Kakashi-sensei, Ginta, and Karo." Naruto says as each person steps forward and shakes her hand with either a tail or a hand.

"Um, may I hug one of your foxes?" Tsunami asks the young youko, Naruto noticing that his groups' demonic appendages were giving her an extra hard time resisting.

"Kie, come here and let Tsunami-san hug you for a while." Naruto says with a smirk ignoring the dirty look Kie shoots him as he leaps into Tsunami's arms, but is surprised to feel only petting and light hugging.

"I used to take care of a wild red youko and a wild fox kit when it got orphaned." She explains as she holds Kie, now purring in pleasure as his fur is stroked just the right way.

"You like foxes?" Sakura asks as she looks at Tsunami who is smiling down at Kie.

"Yes I love cats, dogs, and foxes, especially foxes because of little Hikari-kun. I'd found him with a strange wound that seemed like something had went halfway to his heart but it was healing very fast so I knew that he was a red youko. He never transformed into his humanoid form but he did speak with me. He told me about his little sister Hikaru and how he'd always play with her in a giant valley. He'd smile when he talked about her but when I asked about how he'd gotten injured he never told me saying that he'd failed to protect his imouto. He sometimes come by when the moon is full but he said that he now had to find the Jinchuriki of his sister to try to help the Jinchuriki and his sister once again. Wait, he's coming tonight! Tonight is the full moon and he said the next time he comes he'll let me see his human form and help the village free itself from Gato!" Tsunami shouts as she laughs in surprise, not noticing Hikaru's look of shock and joy.

"My onii-san is alive? My onii-san is alive! My twin is alive!" Hikaru shouts, shocking everyone except Naruto who only smiles as he watches Hikaru rejoice and cry because of the knowledge.

"You are Hikari-kun's imouto? He'll be so glad when he see's you! But he said that your fur was pure red with sun kissed tips while your eyes were emerald green that shined like the sun. Your hair is starlight silver and your eyes are cerulean blue. He was very poetic when he described you." Tsunami asks Hikaru who smiles.

"Naru-kun had managed to release me from him but in turn I became a Jin celestial like him and I became the same age as him. Originally, I looked about sixteen. I'm still connected to him though. Oh and Kakashi, try something funny and **I'll personally rip out your flesh and organs bit by bit until nothings left and I'll make sure you're alive until your bones are broken for the marrow by coyotes. I'll never let someone harm my Naruto!"** Hikaru shouts as she sees Kakashi pull a kunai as if he was about to attack Naruto and Hikaru.

Hearing this, everyone steps back in fear while Haku, still in Naruto's arms hugs him tighter as he comes closer to the enraged vixen. "Hika-chan, come back to me. I know you don't want to become what Konoha has painted you and me." Naruto says gently as he places Haku behind him when he is about halfway there and starts to brave the perilously swirling red chakra swirling around Hikaru, not caring that the chakra is burning him as it hits him. When he gets to her he grabs her and then bites her where the mating mark is, calming her and helping her control the chakra swirling around her.

"Naru-kun, I'm sorry I lost control, I just can't stand for someone to harm you again." Hikaru says as she starts crying on Naruto's already soaked, and strangely frozen, shoulder.

Noticing her now normal voice, Naruto stops biting her and licks the wound so the blood no longer runs and releases his full form so he can wrap her in his silver wings.

"Shhh, I know love, its ok…." Naruto says in her ear as Hikaru cries and allows them to sink to their knees so Hikaru can be more comfortable. Due to having too many emotions pouring through her, she releases her jutsu to reveal her nine tails; she regained her ninth tail a month before at the same time as Naruto, and her wings as she cries into Naruto's lap.

"You released Kyubi-sama? Why don't you tell me why you released her?" Kakashi asks Naruto with a low warning growl deep in his throat.

"I don't think you deserve an explanation Inu, or did you forget where you stand with me?" Naruto growls back as he comforts Hikaru.

"Sorry Naruto-san, I overstepped my bounds." Kakashi says bowing low to the young silver who ignores him and kisses Hikaru, effectively stopping her tears.

"Aw, my shirt is soaked! I'll have to go shirtless now! _**Celestial Youko Style: Phantom Wings no Jutsu!**_" Naruto shouts as he does the necessary hand seals before ending with the tiger sign before removing his jacket and shirt, revealing his well muscled body and the many scars all over it before removing his mask.

"We're not in Konoha so we don't need the masks guys." Naruto says as he flexes his wings slightly before covering himself, making it look like he is wearing a feathery cape.

"Nice abs Naruto-san." Karo blurts out as he thinks of his own just forming abs.

"Thanks, I usually do weight training with Gai-sensei who is always screaming about youth and stuff like that. If you hear someone yelling youth, or you hear it in surround sound, close your eyes and hope that you don't see it." Naruto says with a smirk.

Back in Konoha

"Achoo!" Gai and Lee sneeze as they go to their train with Neji and Tenten. "Girls are talking about us!" Gai shouts to Lee who smiles before shouting:

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

before they go into their usual eye destroying poses, catching poor Neji with his Byakugan fully activated, which is also enhanced by the Kurogan. His partner, Lynx, leaps to him and licks his eyes so they heal before sneaking up to Gai and Lee and kicking them halfway through the Hokage Mountain.

Back to Team Seven

As they put their things away in Tazuna's house, they the faint voices of Gai and Lee screaming at the top of their lungs about youth but is stopped abruptly and soon after they hear a boom. "What was that?" Tazuna shouts as Naruto laughs out loud.

"Lynx just kicked those two halfway through the mountain again!" Naruto laughs as he cracks up at the thought.

"Oh, then when you get back tell Lynx thank you for me." Tazuna shouts back with laughter in his voice.

As they look around the area Naruto tells Haku and Hikaru to follow him and for everyone else to stay with Tazuna. When they finish walking they are a good couple miles away and are near a cliff over the ocean. "Haku-chan, could you help me gather some fish? I want to help with the food shortage and Hika-chan, could you summon one of your messengers so we can get some medical and food supplies from the girls back home? After we give the fish to the storage house I'm going to cook a nice breakfast, lunch and dinner for them tomorrow." Naruto says with that familiar flame as his eyes turn to their original color, showing his honesty and that he remembers how it was when he was still alone.

"Sure Naruto-san I'd be happy to help." Haku says before using her Hyouton to start gathering fish and freezing them when the block of water becomes a certain, giant, size. As Naruto uses his own ice elemental abilities he helps Haku while Hikaru summons her fastest messenger, Doro the one tailed thunder youko. When they finish catching the fish in fifty twelve ton blocks of ice Naruto, Hikaru, and Haku use their air and water abilities to cuts each block into hundreds of different sized pieces.

"Great you two, now let me carry all of these to the storage house." Naruto says as he creates fifty shadow clones and starts carrying the blocks to the storage house carefully. As he watches each clone take the fish to the storage house, he uses his plant abilities to grow many different types of vegetables and fruit and starts sealing the fresh food into multiple storage scrolls and start to separate each scroll into a group depending on what it is.

"Okay, we have enough fish, vegetables, fruit, and herbs to last about three years and now all we need is the supplies so we can help treat and heal this village of it's wounds caused by Gato, (AN/ Sorry for calling him Ganzo I just kept thinking about Danzo and Gato at the same time so there XP), and Zabuza." He says while contemplating on how to go about everything without being caught.

"Why don't you transform into Arashi's wingless form?" Hikaru asks as she purrs at Naruto's generosity.

"That's a good idea, or maybe I should be evil and transform into Kurama's human form since he looks like Youko Kurama himself." He ponders, getting a laugh from both girls as they ponder as well.

"Why don't we do a little cosplay like shop where every has their angel form out and have our foxes wait on the tables along with Kakashi." Haku says with a smirk making Hikaru and Naruto stop and grin at Haku's devious nature.

"Hai, then after hours we'll do a little dance for the adults, you know…the Vixen's Heat?" Naruto purrs as he remember Hikaru showing them the dance back in Konoha and telling him that every fox demon has that dance engraved in their DNA and only youko can do it perfectly.

"Ooh Naruto, if you keep this up we will have to mate you earlier than intended." Hikaru purrs in his ear as the clones disperse from not only finishing their work but from spontaneous mega nose bleeds while Naruto simply pinches his nose to keep the blood in his body.

"You devious vixen." Naruto purrs at her before whispering in her ear, "Then I'll make sure you won't be able to walk straight for a year."

Hikaru blushes before fainting into Naruto's open arms, making him chuckle before carrying her to Tazuna's home. Haku, who had managed to hear Naruto, blushes bright red as well. When they reach the house Naruto wakes Hikaru up and they walk in, not realizing what was about to happen.

Authors Note: I'm currently having a bad case of high school junior blues and writer's block but, I will be sure to update as soon as possible and I am currently calling a hiatus on my other two stories since the written chapters for both are no where to be found so I must make them from scratch.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and co. but I do own his kekkai genkai, his new look, Akina, Yugito's new look, and any other original looks, abilities, kekkai genkais, and characters. I also do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho, Full Metal Alchemist, or anything else that I borrow temporarily in the fanfic.

'Hi!' normal talk

'_Hi!_' thoughts/ thought speak/ flashback

'_**Hi!**_' jutsu names/ Goddess speak/ Pissed Arashi speak/ female partner or summon speak/ light angelic speak/ kit Kyubi speak

'**Hi!**' Pissed Naruto, Akina, Yugito, Kyubi, Tobi, and Kurama speak/ God speak/ male partner or summon speak/ dark angelic speak

New names/**demon** and _angelic_ names and physical and mental age

Anko: Kagura/**Kurotsuki**/_Lune_/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Kurenai: Tsuki/ **Akatsuki**/ _Luna_/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Itachi: Tobi/**Kurokitsune**/_Daisuke_/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Naruto: **Kurama**/_Arashi_/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Yugao: Sabrina/ **Akazakura**/ _Neko_/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Yugito: **Sarina**/_Farina_/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Aiko: **Lulu**/_Ai_/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Kari: **Momo**/_Mai_/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Sasuke: **Tyson**/_Gabriel_/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

**Night Snow**: Lara/_Ariel_/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 23

**Red Snow**: Alsea/_Grace_/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

**Kohaku**: Aaron/_Sabriel_/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

**Kin**: Loran/_Nora_/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

**Kyubi**: Hikaru/ _Hilary_/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Akina: **Red Storm**/_Terra_ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Neji: **Grey Eagle**/_Biro_/physical age: 13 yrs old/ mental age: 24

Hinata: **Silver **Swan/_Beira_/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Hanabi: **White Heron**/_Barbara_/ physical age: 10 yrs old/ mental age: 21

Tenten: **Midnight Dreamer**/_Terri_/ physical age: 13 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Sakura: **Little Blossom**/ _Nekozaruka_/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

Ino: **Flower Dancer**/ _Sun Cat_/ physical age: 12 yrs old/ mental age: 23

The Rise of the Kurogan:

Chapter 13: The Land of Waves Arc 4 

_Flashback to previous chapter_

"_Ooh Naruto, if you keep this up we will have to mate you earlier than intended." Hikaru purrs in his ear as the clones disperse from not only finishing their work but from spontaneous mega nose bleeds while Naruto simply pinches his nose to keep the blood in his body. "You devious vixen." Naruto purrs at her before whispering in her ear, "Then I'll make sure you won't be able to walk straight for a year." Hikaru blushes before fainting into Naruto's open arms, making him chuckle before carrying her to Tazuna's home. Haku, who had managed to hear Naruto, blushes bright red as well. When they reach the house Naruto wakes Hikaru up and they walk in, not realizing what was about to happen._

Chapter 13: The Land of Waves Arc 4 

"What happened?" Kakashi asks Naruto when he sees the remnants of dried blood on Naruto's nose and the two girl's blushes. "Let's just say we had a good idea to help the village and what we thought of kind of got Hikaru here a bit horny." Naruto says nonchalantly though everyone in the room blushes. "Also, the youko are going to have to leave in a few weeks since….well….it's almost time for our first heat." He adds with his own blush while the shiest girls faint. "We'll still be protecting everyone but from afar since we don't want to cause any trouble." He adds while he picks up the once again unconscious Hikaru with a small chuckle. "Well, the next couple of months are going to be interesting." Kakashi says as he smirks under his mask and everyone agrees with him. "This is going to be a wild ride in definitely." Sasuke says as Sakura nods in agreement as They all get ready for bed and their shifts in patrolling the bridge and the house. After a while everything settles down to training and shifts watching Tazuna and the family both at the house and at the bridge, two of them visibly tense of what to come that night and the possible battle that might happen.

As they all get ready Haku stays away from everyone with a sad look on her face while she watches them interact, feeling a bit left out as Naruto sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her, making the other kitsune blush and gasp in surprise. "Haku-chan, don't worry, soon you'll be so much apart of our little pack you'll feel like we've known each other for years." Naruto explains as her annoying 'older brothers' come and mess everything up by fighting with each other and landing on Hikaru who then scratches them like an irritated neko-(Suddenly Hikaru turns her claws toward me)um-I mean kitsune and walks away with a low growl, causing everyone to back away slowly and Naruto is then suddenly tackled by her, causing the former blond to oh so elegantly uhh in confusion. "Naru-kun, I feel funny….." She says just as a crimson haired man bursts in, causing Naruto to pale as he sees a face that could mean his death, Hikari, Hikaru's older overprotective brother and former male Kyubi of the Red Kitsune Clan.

A.N. and Spoilers: For a certain person with multiple questions, Gaara will be a girl, the other Jinchuriki will not be in this unless I make a sequel and this story I plan to make at least 20 chapters. Tayuya will be in the harem and so will Kin and Temari and Sasuke will not become Orochimaru's new sex/boy toy. I think I will bring Killer Bee in though for some laughs and Deidara…..he's in for a messed up end. Sasori, he will not be a heart in a puppet, the boy inside the puppet will be alive and at least half demon and will also be a girl, unless I decide to pair him off. Also, I decided making different versions of this story will be too much trouble so instead I will be making a new story that is a M rated Sess/Kag, A.k.a, an Inuyasha fanfic.

On a more positive note there will be a new Naruto fanfic that's a Naruto/FemHaku only where Naruto will only have the Tenshigan and possibly a second doujutsu of my choosing, if you want anything specific please pm your idea and I'll find a way to merge it with either this fanfic or the new one.

Also, I want to thank those who cheered me up so I'll do my best to update more on all of my stories and also make sure that those who have been craving the Kura/Kag I made last year shall be sated as soon as I read what I posted so I can get back into the flow of things. Oh and Ninja Hanyous shall be deleted and reposted in a more flowing way since I got confused by it myself…ah the joys of reading a fic I made up 2 years ago…

A.N.P.(Author's Note/Plea): Please if there is someone who is a beta or knows a good beta please help me! I need help as you can see and I'm bad at fighting scenes! Also I'm slightly dyslexic and has a few spelling problems that will probably surface as this fanfic and others I own update.


	14. Must Read Author Note

the previous chapter happens to be the actual chapter, I replaced the an with it. I will do this everytime i have an AN with the exception of this one so everyone will know.


	15. Must Read

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Sanukuni

c i am a dragon

VixenKitsune147

Mercy's Wolf Pack

Turok1

sign at www(dot)change(dot)(org)/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


	16. Very Important Must Read

I am going to rewrite this story the name of the new name of this story is in the summary so simply look out for it! ^.^


End file.
